El invento de una familia
by Nazyro
Summary: Sabes cual es el invento mas estupido e innecesario? -El enano me miro con su cara de siempre-El amor-Solte contemplando la muralla, esa pared que siempre nos rodeaba(...)-Tsk, si ese es el invento mas estupido, porque no simplemente te olvidas de el?-Pense que no diria nada, que me pegaria por decir algo tan estupido-No puedo...-Pense que yo jamas me enamoraria. (LevixLector)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La vida de una joven con tan solo 17 años es un poco complicada…Y peor si eres el cerebro de los inventos detrás de las Tropas de Reconocimiento y quizás de todas las murallas, o eso me digo a mi misma.

Entre cazar y matar titanes, buscar e investigar, entrenar y discutir cuando era debido, reír y llorar de vez en cuando lo hacia una rutina...

Mas que una rutina, una vida complicada pero sin complicaciones pienso que la vida seria aburrida.

El día empieza, y yo recién me percato de que el sol ya había salido.

En mi desordenado "Laboratorio" era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que ese era mi lugar de trabajo.

Con un gran bostezo me estire al estilo gato recién despertado.

-Vaya~ Otra vez me quede despierta. Sera mejor que baje a desayunar…

Suspire, desvelarme en las noches, pensando, imaginando y creando, volver a hacerlo si había salido mal y probar y probar hasta que salga bien se había vuelto una costumbre que no hacerla sería como si no saliera el sol por las mañanas.

Me dirija a mi cuarto, vale mencionar que mi Laboratorio y mi Cuarto estaban al lado para mi mayor facilidad…

Mentira.

Soy una floja y costaba caminar hasta el edificio del cuarto de las mujeres, para mi mala suerte me quedaba más cerca el cuarto de los hombres

Malditas construcciones que facilitan a los hombres.

Bostece todo el camino al comedor, como siempre la ultima en aparecer, ya prácticamente todos habían terminado de desayunar.

Gracias por esperarme, malditos mal educados.

-Buenos días-Dije mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor disimulando mis maldiciones internas con mis ojos entrecerrados y bostezando, costumbre de las mañanas.

-Buenos Días- Respondió el resto a unisonó.

-Buenos días (-NOMBRE-)-chan~-Se escucho a una mujer animada como siempre con sus anteojos, la única que no había empezado a desayunar.

¡Gracias Hanji!

-¿Te quedaste despierta toda la noche?

-Sí, sabes que cuando estoy a punto de inventar algo no puedo esperar para terminarlo.

Respondí tomando un poco de té de miel que me había servido.

-Wow y ¿de que se trata esta vez?

Automáticamente deje mi taza en la mesa, los demás soldados empezaban a salir por la puerta como era de costumbre cuando me preguntaban ¿De qué se trata? O ¿En que estas trabajando?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

Advertí por las dudas, ella conocía muy bien que si me hacia hablar no pararía hasta el otro día.

-¡Sí!-Grito emocionada.

-¡Bueno este es un trabajo muy importante!

Mis ojos se iluminaban cuando explicaba mis invenciones era como prender una vela, me lo decían seguido.

-Se trata de… ¡Itai!

Un duro golpe me saco de mi sagrada explicación, me di la vuelta con lagrimitas y carita de cachorro herido.

Adivinen quien era.

-Mocosa inútil a nadie le importa tus inventos de mierda.

Mi queridísimo Heicho, maldito enano.

-¡A Hanji si le importa!

Argumente mientras me sobaba la cabeza ¿Cómo alguien tan enano pegaba tan fuerte? Y encima ¿Porque le pega a una mujer?, afuera de la muralla la caballerosidad.

-Porque la cuatro ojos es la única loca que pregunta a otra loca sobre inventos locos de mierda que solo un loco los usaría.

Primera vez que escucho tantos locos en una oración, ¿No se le trabo la lengua?

El Heicho se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y se sirvió unos de sus típicos te negros.

Antes de defender mis inventos y a mí, apareció Erwin. El mejor comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, aunque era el único…

Y mi padre. Bueno el que me crio a partir de los 8 años, en todo caso mi padre adoptivo.

-Buenos días-Saludo mientras se servía algo de té de hierbas y tomaba asiento en la otra punta de la mesa.

-Buenos días Comandante.

Primera en saludar con una enorme sonrisa y felicidad, Hanji saludo con una sonrisita algo tímida y el Heicho se limito a tomar su te.

-Parece que seremos los cuatro de nuevo-Suspiro mirando la mesa vacía a parte de nosotros.

Siempre aviamos sido los cuatros, no me sorprende que eso hasta la hora del desayuno no cambiara. Pero era mejor, somos como una familia rota que se unió con el tiempo y las heridas de la vida.

-Parece que te has vuelto a quedar despierta (-NOMBRE-)-Me miro con la dulzura de un padre.

-¡Bueno es que estoy trabajando en un invento que podrá ayudar mucho a la humanidad!

Otra vez esos ojos de iluminación-velita, los notaba yo misma, me daba cuenta de ellos, nunca podía hablar de mis inventos sin que aparecieran esos ojos que brillaban al ver la esperanza de construir algo que ayudara a la humanidad y a las personas que quiero.

-Me da gusto saber que le pones las mejores ganas pero descansa, el desvelarte no es muy bueno.

Todo un padre que cuida a su hija.

-Sí.

Respondí para luego terminar una tostada.

Erwin era mi padre es el que siempre me cuido cuando me encontró, aunque Hanji y Heicho también son parte de ese crecimiento y enseñanza, también son parte de mi familia.

Hanji y Erwin se pusieron a charlar.

Era idea mía o Hanji estaba un tanto ¿Nerviosa? Bueno siempre he querido que ellos dos terminaran juntos así mi familia tendría cada uno su rol.

Eso haría a Hanji mi madre…

B-Bueno creo que es mejor ella que otra cosa, aunque Hanji ya se caso con sus titanes, Erwin mi ya padre que adoro…Heicho es el hermano mayor con estatura menor, gruñón y molesto que tengo que tratarlo con respeto, solo por ser mayor y tener un cargo mayor al mío ¡Pss! ¿Quien se cree? Y por ultimo estoy yo la mejor hermana menor dentro de las murallas.

Somos una familia aunque decírselo a ellos sería vergonzoso y seguramente recibiría un golpe de Heicho.

Hablando del enano con problemas de estatura, me está mirando de hace rato, como suele hacerlo de vez en cuando.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Mire al bajito levantando una ceja.

-Tsk, Mocosa de mierda tu presencia me molesta.

¿Eh? ¿Mi presencia…lo molesta? Bueno no se dé que me sorprendo siempre me dice eso cuando lo cacho viéndome.

Decidí atacar con algo que se que el ama tanto como la limpieza.

-A veces me pregunto si es adicto al te negro Heicho. ¿Qué pasara si mágicamente desaparecieran todos los saquitos?

Con un eje de picardía conteste mientras tome un sorbo a mi te de miel ya frio y su típico ruiditos con la lengua se sintió por toda la sala.

-Me pregunto mocosa de mierda cuando algunos de tus inventos servirá.

Golpe bajo. Odio que me critiquen mis inventos no lo mataba porque solo a ellos tres les permitía juzgar mis creaciones, pero en cierto punto decía la verdad, mis inventos estos últimos meses terminaron en explosiones, quemando media habitación y en golpes y regaños de Heicho a mi cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo que sirviera si no ¿Qué hago viviendo todavía?

-Oye Levi-Se escucho a Erwin regañándolo por lo dicho hace unos momentos.

-Prometo…

Murmure parándome de la mesa y apretando los puños a mi costado.

-¡Prometo hacer algo que sirva para la humanidad, así me cueste mi cabello!

Y salí corriendo en dirección a mi Laboratorio a seguir con mi trabajo, esta vez terminaría esto no importa que el molesto Heicho dijera que es una mierda, tengo esperanza en que podre hacerlo, me tengo fe a mí misma y eso me basta para lograrlo.

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, un poco corto pero bueno diria que esta bien para ser la primera historia que publico XD, ademas de que esta es una pequeña introduccion de sus vidas en el mundo dentro de las murallas, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el segundo capitulo!

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SNK)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Un gran bostezo se escapo de mis labios como era de costumbre en las mañanas.

-Mierda todavía no puedo hacer que funcione.

Suspire para luego notar que ya había amanecido, ya van dos días sin dormir. Las ojeras empezaron a aparecer.

Frote mis ojos, me estire como gato y me fui a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha luego arreglaría de nuevo ese fracaso de mi laboratorio.

Tocar el agua era refrescante y tranquilizador, ayer había pasado todo el almuerzo, tarde y noche en ese nuevo invento pero aun así el muy infeliz no funcionaba.

Luego de salir de esa ducha y ponerme ropa nueva. Decidí saltarme el desayuno, había prometido que esta vez funcionaria, era algo pronto para cumplir esa promesa, las grandes cosas tomaban su tiempo pero Erwin seguramente me preguntaría como me iba y no podía decirle que me iba peor que la recuperación del muro María, Hanji ofrecería su ayuda no es que me moleste pero quiero hacerlo sola y Heicho seguramente me tiraría mierda como de costumbre.

Podría crear algo para fingir que ese era el gran invento, pero nada se compara con esta invención. Maldita mente que crea cosas buenas de vez en cuando.

Los otros inventos que estaban pendientes en mi cabeza, podría empezar a crearlos, después de todo supongo que tengo tiempo para cumplir esa promesa.

Salí de mi cuarto luego de que calculara el tiempo en que los demas terminarían el desayuno. Hice todo lo posible para no encontrarme con alguno de esos tres.

-Mocosa de mierda, ¿Qué haces?

Mierda ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió hacerme invisible?... ¿Invisible?...Es una buena idea.

Lleve una mano a mi mentón me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos.

Seria genial crear algo que nos hiciera invisible, no completamente, aunque sea que funcione contra los titanes, nos serviría para matarlos y salvar vidas.

Quizás algo para confundir su olfato, si es que tienen, o camuflándonos con algún material…

-¡Itai! ¡¿Por qué me pego?!

Oh cierto olvide que había sido descubierta por el enano.

-¿En qué andas pensando esta vez?

-Wow ¿En serio quiere saber?

Ahí van otra vez mis ojitos de velita. ¡Por primera vez el Heicho se interesaba por mis inventos!

-No, solo pregunte para ver esos ojos de mierda que pones por cada vez que hablas de una de tus mierdas. Pones una cara de tarada…

¿Cómo puede ser tan sincero y decir eso? El ilusionarme con el Heicho es desperdicio de tiempo, nunca le importo mis inventos y no lo hará de un día para otro.

-Oi, no bajaste a desayunar, no andes preocupando a Erwin en estos momentos el tiene que tener la cabeza en la próxima mision-Dijo con su cara de pocos amigos de siempre.

Pero es verdad, la misión se haría mañana y para mala suerte mía no puedo ir.

-¿Cuándo entraran los nuevos reclutas?

-Esperamos que sea pronto.

-¿Pronto? Puede ser mas especifico Heicho.

Maldito enano y su forma de decir las cosas de una manera complicada.

Nos dirigíamos a la oficina del Comandante. Levi tenía que hablar con Erwin y yo bueno ya había sido descubierta y no podía ocultarme toda la vida, además en esta misión irían Hanji, unos 40 soldados más y Levi y su escuadrón de dotados, era para traer a un grupo de pocos soldados que se retrasaron en volver, enviaron un mensaje avisando que el clima les jugo en contra y era muy peligroso regresar, Heicho y Hanji irían para ayudar a traerlos junto con la carga que traían. Quizás si rogaba un poco más a mi padre podría convérselo de que yo pueda ir.

-Pronto es pronto. Pendeja deja de preguntarme a mí y pregúntale a Erwin.

Que humor…De todos modos ya habíamos llegado. El enano mal educado abrió sin tocar.

Se encontraban un Erwin muy ocupado armando el plan de formación y una Hanji que anotaba unas cosas en su libro.

-(-NOMBRE-)-chan~-Saludo mi amiga notando mi presencia, creo que ni se percato del enano.

-Hola Hanji, veo que andas ocupada en tu libro…

Observe y luego de mis palabras ella lo cerro. Erwin levanto la mirada y sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola (-NOMBRE-) Que bueno que vengas de visita.

-Ah, esto no es una visita…jeje-Nervios- En realidad quería pedirle si yo podi…

Diablos mirada fija y seria. Cuando ponía esa cara significaba una cosa…

-No.

-Por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-¿No andabas en uno de tus inventos de mierda?

El metido enano se mete.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Genial Erwin me pregunto lo que no quería que me pregunte.

-B-Bueno creo que tomara un tiempo…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Esa era Hanji.

-N-No está bien puedo hacerlo sola.

-Mocosa buena para nada ¿No habías prometido que esta vez inventarías algo que funcione?

¿Acaso todo lo que no quiero que me pase me pasa?

-Bien, bien solo me tomara más tiempo que los demás… ¡Pero no cambiemos de tema! Quiero ir con Hanji y Heicho a esta misión.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual quieras ir?-Sonrió con picardía Hanji

Los tres me miraron. Sabía porque lo hacían.

-¡No es por ese motivo!

Me sonroje como un tomate, sabía a qué se referían o mejor dicho a "quien" se referían.

-No tengo dudas en que William puede venir con Hanji y Levi sin tu ayuda. No tendrá ningún problema.

Explico con mucha tranquilidad en su voz Erwin, pero sabía que en sus ojos mostraban algo de protección de padre, después de todo los ojos hablan más que la voz y labios.

-¡Kyaaa nuestra niña ya anda en busca de novio!

Chillo Hanji

-¡¿Qué novio?!

Se exalto Erwin.

-No puedo creer esto mocosa no sabes ni limpiarte el culo y ya andas buscando novio.

Ese fue Heicho insultando y molestando como siempre.

-¡Ya Hanji! No me gusta de ese modo Will, el es un amigo nada más. ¡Que les quede claro eso!

Grite dejando en claro mi relación con mi amigo de la infancia, bueno desde los 12 años…

-De todos modos no te dejare ir.

Sentencio aclarándose la garganta mi padre-comandante.

-Ahora debemos hablar del plan que se ejecutara, (-NOMBRE-)…-Hizo una pausa, hacia que las echadas para hablar de temas importantes sonaran menos bruscas.

-Ya se, ya se "Cuando los mayores necesitan hablar sobre como matar titanes, los niños deben irse a inventar algo"

Sonreí dándome por vencida, en la otra expedición o misión lo que fuera que involucre irse de estas murallas iría si o si.

Erwin me dedico una sonrisa de medio lado y me dio un dulce besito en la cabeza. Una dedicatoria de que pasen los años que pasen nunca dejare de ser su nena pequeña.

Hanji se despidió sacudiendo una mano y Heicho simplemente me miro con su cara de "Muéranse todos" Su típica cara…

Salí de la oficina del Comandante y me dirija a un lugarcito que llamaba "La zona de no me molesten" Mi querido laboratorio.

Después de todo se me había ocurrido la idea de hacerme invisible y tenía un invento pendiente. Tengo el presentimiento que me quedare todo el día de vuelta en mi mundo de invención…

-MIENTRAS EN LA OFICINA DEL COMANDANTE-(AQUI CONTARA LA AUTORA...)

-Tsk Esa mocosa y sus ideas de salir de las murallas-Se escucho a un Levi molesto.

-Ya, ya-Lo calmo Hanji- Sabes que ella adora más el estar afuera que aquí adentro.

Erwin se hallaba viendo por la ventana, muy pensativo.

-¿Creen que los Soldados de Recolección estén bien?

Eso era una pregunta que no tendría sentido responder.

-Están vivos eso cuenta, si no, no hubiesen mandado ese mensaje por esa ave de mierda.

-Fue una buena invención de (-NOMBRE-)-chan. El entrenar palomas para enviar mensajes, eso facilita mucho las cosas-Argumento Hanji.

-Aunque solamente tenemos un ave, ya que toman su tiempo el entrenarlas y ultimamente todas han estado enfermas. No es muy efectivo todavía-Suspiro Erwin.

-Oi, mañana el clima ya se pondrá mejor e iremos a buscar a esos incompetentes, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Levi fue directo al grano, Erwin se volteo a verlos y explico el plan.

-Primero saldrán de las murallas y se dirigirán directamente hacia donde están refugiados los Soldados de Recolección. Están exactamente a unos 10 metros detrás de la muralla María, no se preocupen no podrán perderse, es un lugar donde no hay muchos titanes, pero igual es peligroso. Su misión: Traer el objeto recolectado y tener en lo posible el menor porcentaje de bajas en los soldados. Ustedes dos estarán a cargo, confió en ustedes para traer a todos con vida.

Los otros dos asintieron, el día paso rápido y la mañana de ir en busca de los Soldados llego.

* * *

Hola! Queria aclarar algunas cosillas...

1-Cambie la edad donde ustedes conocen a Erwin y los demas. A los 5 años se conocieron.

2-William es un personaje inventado, luego conoceran su historia y apariencia.

3-Yo clasificare en dos las salidas fuera de la muralla: 1)Cuando sean expediciones. 2)Cuando sean misiones.

Quizas con el tiempo valla agregando nuevos terminos para las Tropas de Reconocimiento. (En cuestion de salidas tanto dentro como fuera de la muralla)

Creo que eso es todo, ya se ira poniendo mas bueno la historia ¡Tengan paciencia!. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar! Con gusto respondere XD y acepto comentarios construptivos para la historia.

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SNK)


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

-Intento numero 8 del invento "Ya es hora"

Grite y mi voz retumbo en las paredes. Estaba sola y vestida con unos anteojos protectores y una bata blanca con varios bolsillos ocupados por herramientas. Mi cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y un collar de la suerte que siempre iba conmigo.

Toda la noche me la pase creando este nuevo invento armando, probando y mejorando, de los intentos que había hecho solo dos veces funciono, luego no lo hizo más.

Las velas que tenía ya estaban por acabarse, y la ventana estaba cerrada. Habían entrado mosquitos que estaban comiéndome viva. Aunque odiaba cerrar la ventana ya que me encantaba contemplar la luna con sus estrellas y ver el sol cuando salía…prefiero mantener la mayor cantidad de sangre en mi cuerpo.

Puse el reloj de mano sobre la mesa, redondito, chiquito,

¿A quién me hace acordar? Sonreí ante esa idea.

El pequeño reloj tenía cuatro agujas, dos blancas y dos negras haciendo un conjunto de una corta y una más larga. Los números eran de color dorados resaltando mucho del fondo negro que tenía el reloj, la cadena que tenia para poder agarrarla era negra. Poseía una tapa del mismo color que el resto del objeto con las palabras "Para la gloria de la humanidad" y de la parte trasera el símbolo que me identificaba como miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento con mi nombre incluido en letras pequeñas.

De cierto modo me dolía tener que usar mi propio reloj que me había regalado Erwin el día en que oficialmente estaba dentro de las tropas, pero roge a todo el mundo para que me de uno y nadie quiso hacerlo, mezquinos, no había otra opción…

El reloj marcaba las 4:00 de la mañana, apreté dos veces un botoncito que tenia a la izquierda, este permitía que se movieran las manecillas negras y si apretaba una veces las blancas. En este momentos solo apreté dos veces.

Con los otros dos perillas que tenia a la derecha, una movía la aguja pequeña y la otra la larga, marque las 4:05 con las agujas negras, volví a tocar dos veces el botón de la izquierda, dando por finalizada la orden.

Pasaron 4 minutos, con otro reloj de pared que tenía, controlaba que pasaran los 5 minutos.

-4 minutos 20 segundos…21, 22, 23…

Empecé a contar los segundos, tenía que funcionar esta vez, había intentado todo ya no sabía porque no podría funcionar.

-4 minutos 50 segundos…51, 52, 53…58,59…

Mire el pequeño relojito esperando que sonara y…

Lo hizo.

Empezó a sonar una canción que amaba, una que desde chica me la habían cantado.

-¡Si por fin! Jajá… ¡Soy un genio!

Empecé a gritar y cantar a la par del reloj. Hasta que sentí que tocaron la puerta

¿Tenían que interrumpir mi cato de victoria?

Me tape la boca…esperando que nadie me haya escuchado.

-(-NOMBRE-)-chan, soy Hanji ¿Puedo pasar?

Lance un suspiro antes de gritar – ¡Adelante!-

-Vaya, has estado toda la noche despierta ¿No es haci?

Me miro mientras me sacaba mi bata y los anteojos protectores…

¿Por qué me los puse? No creo que el pequeño reloj explote…aunque eso dije con el invento de la vela de colores y queme medio cabello mío y medio laboratorio. Al final no pude hacer que la vela cambie a fuego azul o verde.

-Sí, más o menos. Pero valió la pena-Sonreí como una niña al recibir un dulce, cosa que nunca me dieron porque Heichou decía que las mocosas como yo merecían un golpe antes que golosinas…-Observa

Agarre el reloj y lo puse para que sonara dentro de cinco minutos. Esperamos y luego de 5 minutos sonó.

-¡Wow esto es genial!-Exclamo mi amiga muy impresionada y feliz-¡Eres una genio!

-Si ya lo sé-Me sonroje y coloque una mano en mi cintura, una pose de orgullo que ponía cada vez que me elogiaban mis inventos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno tuve que modificar varias cosas, primero tuve que colocar dos manecillas mas, son las negras-Señale-Luego tuve que colocar los botones e ideármelas para darles las funciones a cada uno, lo más difícil fue la canción…

-Es verdad ¿Cómo hiciste para que suene?

-Bueno…use un mecanismo muy complejo y delicado. Tuve que colocar un invento que antes había creado.

Busque en una de las millones cajas que tenia guardadas detrás de una puerta de puro acero que había en mi laboratorio, en aquella puerta guardaba mis inventos más importantes, por eso estaba bien oculta detrás de un mueble. Los únicos que sabían de esa puerta eran los integrantes de mi familia y William, que se entero por error.

Una vez que encontré lo que buscaba lo saque.

-Mira-En mi mano tenía un pequeño aparato rectangular, apreté un botón y empecé a hablar acercando el aparato a mi boca, hable de cómo conocí a William. Después de todo Hanji siempre dijo que le cuente sobre aquel día. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-El día que conocí a mi amigo también fue el día que aprendí una gran lección, fue hace exactamente 5 años cuando por primera vez los titanes invadieron las murallas, demostrando que esas enormes paredes no nos protegerían por toda la eternidad.

Estaba con Heichou, ambos estábamos como civiles, había insistido tanto en querer ir al pueblo para poder ver a las personas, quería ayudarlos con cualquier cosa. Erwin estaba ocupado con demasiado papeleo y tú lo estabas ayudando por ello el Heichou, luego de decirme lo insoportable que era, me llevo.

Pude ver como la gente estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la falta de comida, unos tipos comenzaron a golpearse porque uno de ellos se coló en la fila. La policía Rosas solo reía y se quejaba. Malditos-Por un momento olvide que le estaba contando esto a Hanji…Ella solamente siguió escuchando. Por algo era mi amiga- Recuerdo que mire a Heichou esperando que haga algo, que los separara o los golpeara a ambos sujetos por pelear en una situación así, pero simplemente se limito a seguir su camino. Por otro lado yo si decidí hacer algo, espere que Heichou se alejara y me camufle por toda la multitud para que no me viera, cuando llegue adonde estaban los sujetos agarre dos piedras y le di uno a cada uno.

Les grite "¡¿Cómo pueden pelear en un momento así?! Se supone que debemos estar unidos… la humanidad sufrió una gran pérdida… ¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir afuera, conocer el exterior, si ni siquiera podemos conocernos y llevarnos bien aquí dentro?"

Todos se me quedaron viendo, al parecer atraje su atención, especialmente de la policía Rosas-Tenía la costumbre de decirles haci, Rosas, en vez de Guarnición, porque a pesar de ser una linda, protectora flor posee espinas que también lastiman- Uno de los tipos que estaba peleando se acerco a mí y me pego en la cara. Caí al suelo, para mi mala suerte en un charco, con mi nariz sangrando y toda sucia. El mismo sujeto se acercaba para volver a pegarme, cerré los ojos como acción de reflejo…y se escucho el sonido del golpe, junto con el peso extra cuando un chico cayó encima de mí con su nariz sangrando.

El muchacho grito: "¡Como puedes pegarle a una señorita!" Estaba muy molesto, creo que esa fue la primera y última vez hasta ahora que lo vi tan molesto. Antes de que el mismo hombre volviera a golpearnos apareció Heichou y bueno, digamos que el pobre hombre tuvo que ser llevado por otros tres más. El muchacho se levanto y se disculpo por caer encima de mí.

-Perdón, por haber caído encima de ti-Hizo una reverencia.

-Ah, no importa, no deberías disculparte, yo fui la que te metió en esto. Si no hubiese dicho eso a los tipos que peleaban, tu nariz no estaría sangrando ahora…

-T-Tranquila yo fui el que me metí, además sin personas como tú que se preocupan por los demás, hablan con la verdad y son valientes creo que este mundo ya estaría en el estomago de los titanes-Note un sonrojo e incluido unas palabras que fueron muy sinceras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir, él fue quien me salvo de que quizás tenga un ojo morado.

-William-Extendió su mano en forma de saludo y sonrió-William Heartfilia. ¿Y el tuyo?

-(-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) un placer conocerte William-Acepte el saludo con una sonrisa. El noto que en el suelo había un reloj negro con toques verdes, al parecer se me callo. Lo alzo y leyó lo que decía-¿Perteneces a las Tropas de Reconocimiento?-Murmuro sorprendido.

-S-Si- Algo que me había dicho Heichou aparte de no meterme en cosas que no me incumbe, me dijo que cuando este de civil nunca dijera que pertenecía a las Tropas, a menos que fuera necesario o tenga confianza a esa persona. Nunca entendí el porqué.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso quiere decir que estuviste fuera de las murallas!-Solamente asentí, un mal recuerdo me había venido en aquel momento-¡Eres una guerrera!-Grito contento, emocionado.

-¿U-una guerrera?-Analice un poco y si, el que te digan Guerrera era muy bonito-¡Suena bien!-Sonreí- Pero…-Iba decir algo que ya no me acuerdo.

-Mocosa de mierda-La voz de Heichou detrás mío-Pero ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Heichou me pego en la cabeza y me regaño, luego me ayudo a limpiarme a mí y mi nariz. William en aquel momento desapareció. Lo cual fue una pena.

Al cabo de unos 4 meses Erwin me llamo a su oficina, cosa que pasaba muy poco en aquella época, tampoco me había dicho para que me quería. Toque la puerta y dije mi nombre completo, cuando recibí la orden para entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa…

-¿W-William?

El nombrado fue corriendo a abrazarme, cosa que más me sorprendió. No me di cuenta de que estaban si no hubiese sido por Heichou que hizo un Tsk un tanto molesto y bueno tu aguantaste un grito, Erwin simplemente tosió.

-(-APELLIDO-) N-Necesito un favor-Estaba sonrojado, note que tenía un brazo lastimado, y había estado… ¿Llorando?

-Claro, ¿Que necesitas?-Nos sentamos en un sillón que estaba por la oficina. Pedí que tu y Heichou se fueran. El único que se quedo fue Erwin.

-N-Necesito que…-Su voz se fue apagando y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Will-Tome sus manos y lo mire a los ojos- Ahora somos amigos… ¿No?-Sonreí dándole confianza.

El me miro a los ojos y asintió seguro. Eso si me hizo acordar al chico que conocí hace unos meses atrás.

-Por favor, quiero entrar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento-Apretó mis manos.

-Y-Yo no puedo hacer eso-Agache la cabeza, primer amigo que tengo que me pide un favor y yo no puedo hacerlo.

Esa seguridad se desvaneció, soltó mis manos y miro hacia otro lado.

-L-Lo lamento, y-yo ¿Que estoy haciendo?… ¡Perdóname!

Hizo una reverencia con mucho respeto a mí y a Erwin.

-Will, somos amigos no hagas esas estúpidas reverencias-Me acerque a él y lo tome de los hombros-No puedo acerté entrar a las Tropas sin que antes hayas hecho un entrenamiento, morirías afuera de las murallas-La palabra muerte sabia amarga en mi boca en aquel tiempo y en estos tiempos también-Si quieres unirte a las Tropas de Reconocimiento entrena duro, aprende y practica, se el mejor y saca el mejor promedio. Gánate el lugar de pertenecer aquí, de ser un guerrero.

El me miro, resoplo y sonrió dulcemente.

-No puedo ser un guerrero-Lo miro triste, ¿Ni siquiera fui una buena amiga dando ánimos?-Tu eres la bella, poderosa y única guerrera de todas las murallas- Sonrió. Me sonroje y reí

Erwin se acerco y dijo que tenía grandes expectativas en el, lo mande a que el médico le dé un chequeo. Cuando me asegure de que estuviera bien de salud le ofrecí si quería quedarse un tiempo en una de las habitaciones. El negó y dijo que ese mismo día solicitaría entrenamiento militar.

-¡Nos vemos Will!-Salude con el saludo militar, feliz de tener un amigo de mi misma edad…bueno casi la misma edad. El sonrió a lo lejos y grito:

-Nos vemos "Mia bella guerriera*"-Dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí y dejarme nuevamente sonrojada.

Apreté el botón dando por finalizada mi historia. Hanji aplaudió y se seco unas lágrimas. ¿Tanto conmovía mi historia?

-¡Fue muy hermoso! ¿Contaras esta historia en tu boda?

-¡No me casare con él!-Dije sonrojada-Solo somos amigos…Bueno no te conté esto para que llores y me cargues con Will-Acerque el aparato y apreté el botón-Es por esto…

Mi voz empezó a salir contando la historia de hace unos momentos. Hanji quedo boquiabierta.

-¿Q-Que es esto?-Dijo bastante sorprendida y tomando el aparatito.

-Lo llamo "Ecos". Porque repite tu voz como en una cueva-Explique-No me preguntes como lo hice, fue eso de "Cosas que pasan por accidente"…pero lo que puedo decir es que tiene un mecanismo muy delicado. Además solo graba y repite una vez luego se borra la voz, tengo que seguir mejorándolo.

-(-NOMBRE-)-chan… ¡Realmente eres un genio, esto cambiara la ciencia, la tecnología, es un gran progreso!-Se exalto y comenzó a gritarlo muy contenta.

-N-No exageres…falta mucho para que lo pueda mejorar, no puedo hacer mucho sin los materiales adecuados, que todavía no existen-Dije con tristeza.

-¿Sabes cómo empieza el progreso?-La mire a los ojos, a veces pienso como seria Hanji siendo otra persona, quizás como Petra…luego la veo con sus lentes, su enorme y única alegría al ver un titán, sus sonrisas y locuras, ver a Hanji siendo Hanji y esos pensamientos desaparecen. Además de sentir una punzada en el estomago al comparar a mi amiga con esa persona-Dando el primer paso-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y

Asentí para luego guardar Ecos en su caja correspondiente. Hanji agarro el reloj y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Cómo hiciste para colocar Ecos en el reloj? Pensé que dijiste que solo funcionaba una vez y luego la voz se borraba.

-Ah eso…veraz con el reloj grabe la canción exactamente 2000 mil veces…aunque ahora me debe quedar unas 1992 veces. El mecanismo del reloj suena cuando tiene que sonar y al apretar el botón principal que es este de arriba y el más grande, la música se pone en pausa. Así cuando ponga la hora que quiero que suene sonara y cuando presione el botón la canción se pone en pausa. Este es mejor que Ecos, tiene pausa y el otro no.

-Wow que buen uso de la cabeza (NOMBRE)-chan-Me despeino con su mano. Observo el gravado con mi nombre y el símbolo de las Tropas- Oh, este reloj es el que te dio Erwin

Asentí con la cabeza y pude notar que sonrió… Quizás se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo de Erwin. Yo también sonreí ante esa pequeña posibilidad, ella era muy obvia.

-Oye (-NOMBRE-)-chan, la hora está mal-Me miro a los ojos. Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Son las 7 de la mañana… es cierto faltan unos 15 minutos para buscar a William y los demás.

Rápidamente agarre el reloj y cambie la hora. ¡Con razón me empezaba a agarrar hambre! Si no bajo a desayunar, me traía algo para comer siempre a esta hora.

-Por eso venia a buscarte. ¿Iras con nosotros hasta la puerta?

-¡Claro!

Rápidamente fui hasta mi cuarto y me coloque la ropa adecuada al momento. La ropa de un soldado de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, mirar las alas en mi espalda y en mis brazos era reconfortante, era sentirme yo misma.

Coloque el reloj en unos de mis bolsillos y me reuní con Hanji. Antes cerré el laboratorio y mi cuarto como siempre. Caminamos hasta donde estaban los caballos, corrí hasta donde estaba el mío ya con su montura y brida. Como no saldría de la muralla no hacía falta poner los humos y todo eso que era necesario para salir de las murallas.

-¡Niche!-Ese era el nombre que le había puesto cuando tenía 6 años y el caballo grande de ahora antes era un portillito debilucho. Su color negro siempre me pareció hermoso. Acaricie su suave pelaje y le di un beso donde estaba la frontalera de la brida. En ese lugar tenía una larga mancha blanca, al igual que en sus patas, bueno totalmente negro no era.

Subí a mi caballo y desde esa altura pude ver a Erwin, estaba muy ocupado dardo órdenes. A su lado estaba el enano más molesto de la historia con su equipo de Elite.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí, montada en mi caballo, al lado de Heichou.

-Heichou-Dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Mocosa ¿Decidiste ver la luz del sol?

-Que gracioso-Conteste sarcástica-Sabe que siempre voy con ustedes hasta la puerta de la muralla.

-Tsk nadie necesita de tu presencia-Dijo cortante.

-Que malo…Yo pensé que mi presencia le encantaba-Sonreí de medio lado. Antes de que el enano me dijera algo Petra hablo.

-¡Sempai!-Oi que se referían a mi- ¿Cómo ha estado?-Sonrió amigable.

-Petra-Salude intentando poner una cara amigable.-Estoy bien, y ¿Tú?

-Bueno.

Su sonrisa era limpia, sin ningún rencor o alguna clase de mala mirada en ella…ahora lo mío era diferente. No es que la odie o algo por el estilo, es un sentimiento ridículamente ridículo que me atormentaba cuando la veo.

Celos.

¡Arrrrrr! Odio eso y ni siquiera sé porque los tengo. Por ese sentimiento me costaba saludarla o sonreírle. Si fuera por mí me aventaría a ella y la tiraría de su caballo esperando que le salga algún moretón o chichón…

¡Basta!

No pienses eso de tus camaradas…

-Sempai-Saludo apareciendo detrás mío, Erd montado a su caballo-Es un gusto volver a encontrarla por aquí, no sabía que iría con nosotros.

-Sempai que alegría que usted venga-Hablo Gunter, también con su equipo tridimensional y a caballo.

-N-No, se equivocan-Sonreí-Yo solo los acompañare hasta la puerta. Esta vez no me dejaron ir.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Por eso está un poco enojada?

A la mierda mi valido intento de poner una cara amigable.

-Sí, es por eso. Me disculpo.

Excusa. Bueno lo mejor será aparentar que estaba molesta porque no me dejaban salir a que se note mis odios-celos hacia ella.

-No tiene que disculparse. A todos nos pasa cuando nos dejan en las murallas a aburrirnos-Sonrió de esa manera que me daba ganas de sacarle los dientes.

-Si…jeje-Te odio. Luego andas llorando o medándote ante un titán-Etto ¿y Auruo?

Cambiemos de tema. Los otros tres se dieron vuelta buscando al nombrado. Apareció detrás de Petra como todo un acosador.

-Hora de irse-Se escucho a Erwin.

Partimos. Yo al lado izquierdo de Heichou como de costumbre, Hanji a su lado derecho y al frente de todos Erwin.

Me gustaba cuando me decían Sempai. La primera vez que me lo dijeron fue luego de mi segunda expedición. Tener tan poca edad y ser una maestra en las maniobras, equilibrio, matando titanes, una mente brillante (de vez en cuando), buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, salir ilesa en las expediciones desde mi temprana edad (bueno salir entera es un logro) etc. Merecía ese nombramiento, sin importar mi edad o la regla para nombrar a alguien como "Sempai". Al principio solo me lo decían los cuatro dotados de Levi, pero el rumor de que en las Tropas había una "Guerrera" que tenía muchas habilidades y había salido de las murallas a los 10 años, se extendió por todos lados.

¿Quién creen que esparció ese rumor de la Guerrera?

Exacto, William. Luego de verme en combate y decirle que a los 10 años comencé a luchar con titanes, que a los 6 años ya andaba en los cielos con el equipo tridimensional. No lo pensó dos veces para ir a contarle a todo el mundo.

Desde entonces Guerrera o Sempai es uno de los nombres que tengo, aparte de Mocosa, pero solo una persona me llama de ese modo.

Ya habíamos llegado a las puertas de la muralla que conectaba a la de María. Se tomo muchas precauciones al abrir la puerta. De todos modos la gente salía de sus casas a ver a las Tropas.

-¡Mira!-Escuche a un niño muy feliz y sorprendido-Ese es Rivaille-Heichou.

El nombrado hizo un Tsk, típico de él.

-Heichou parece que lo admiran mucho-Sonreí.

Me ignoro. ¿Acaso estaba molesto por algo?

-Y esa chica es la Guerrera. ¡Wow es muy valiente!-El mismo niño de hace un momento. Simplemente reí y sonroje un poquito.

-Mocosa-Me saco de mi sonrojo-Mas te vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez mientras no esté y por estupidez me refiero a uno de tus inútiles inventos de mierda. No quiero enterarme de algún incendio.

Hice una mueca de enojo, pero era agradable saber que se preocupaba un poco de mi o eso entendí yo, quizás solo era eso no tener que enterarse de algún incendio. No importa…

-Y elige bien-Murmuro.

-Heichou ya tenemos que salir.

Petra.

Interrumpiendo quizás uno de pocos momentos donde el Heichou demostraba un poco de preocupación y antes de preguntar a que se refería con eso ultimo. No me pude despedir, después de todo él tendría que ir a la cabeza de todos.

Ambos se estaban marchando. Salude a Hanji con una enorme sonrisa. No le dije "Adiós" solo un "Nos vemos mas tarde para hablar de Titanes".

No tenia que sonar como una despedida, nunca hago que suene como una.

Mire a Heichou que estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas y él se dio vuelta, una última mirada antes de salir de las murallas. Levante mi mano e hice una seña que siempre se lo hacía en momentos donde era conveniente. La mano izquierda al cielo con los dedos pulgar e anular tocándose apenas, el meñique al lado de su hermano y el índice cruzando con el mayor y la derecha al corazón, con el puño cerrado.

-Nos vemos Heichou.

Pronuncie en voz baja, el no me escucharía. Pero sé que entendería el mensaje, después de todo esa señal con las manos significaba eso. "Nos vemos Heichou"

Baje el brazo solo cuando vi cerrarse la puerta. Me hace sentir impaciente, preocupada la idea de que se vallan, que se vallan a un lugar peligroso donde yo no puedo verlos con mis propios ojos.

-(-NOMBRE-)-Sentí la voz de Erwin que se puso a mi lado-Sabes que ellos estarán bien.

-Lo sé, pero igual debo preocuparme.

-Pues preocúpate de ti ahora. Vamos, tienes que ir a elegir a los integrantes de tu nuevo equipo-Dijo y empezó a trotar con su caballo.

Fue como si la información tardara en llegar…"Elegir…integrantes…equipo". Me di vuelta más rápido que un rayo.

-¡¿Qué!?-Dije poniendo a trotar mi caballo para alcanzarlo.

-Pensé que Rivaille te había dicho. Los nuevos reclutas entraron anoche. Tienes que elegir a unos cuantos para que estén a tus órdenes.

Pare mi caballo y analice la situación. ¿Por qué Heichou no me había dicho cuando le pregunte? Luego resolvería eso…Y a eso se refería con "Elige bien"

Armar mi propio equipo. Era un sueño. Siempre había querido formar uno, uno como el de Rivaille, uno que lo supere, que sea el mejor.

Grite de emoción. Claro que luego me tape la boca. Tenía que controlar la emoción delante de mi Comandante.

-Es bueno saber que la noticia te alegre-Sonrió-Pero ten en cuenta que sus vidas estarán en tus manos-Que fácil podía cambiar una sonrisa a una cara seria y responsable.

-Lo sé. Te prometo que seré responsable, seré una buena líder.

Note que mis ojitos se iluminaron como velitas. Erwin solo se acerco a mí y me despeino con su mano.

-Confió en que lo harás bien.

Andamos hasta el cuartel y antes de entrar, hizo una preguntita.

-¿A cuántos elegirás?

Sin dudar respondí, hace tiempo que venía soñando, imaginando como sería mi equipo.

-Cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?-Levanto una de sus enormes cejas-Pensé que elegirías mas.

-No, cuatro es más que suficiente.

Porque cuatro son los integrantes de Las fuerzas especiales de Heichou, cuatro personas son las que mi equipo tendrá que superar para convertirse en los mejores.

* * *

Hola! ¡Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y Año Nuevo! :3

El capítulo de hoy fue largo (si no es corto es largo...jeje) Pero bueno, empecé a escribir y no pude parar XD

Quizás resulte tedioso leer sobre la historia de Will, pero jugara un papel importante en la historia o lo del experimento, creo que es una parte exencial la explicacion. Además no quiero que la historia sea solo "Levi, Levi, Levi".

Esta será una historia donde con el tiempo se enamoraran del enano, será una historia donde mostrara una vida en las murallas, conocerán personas (como los del nuevo equipo que formaran o Will) que entraran a formar parte de su vida, serán importantes y aprenderán con ellas.

Quiero que el personaje de 17 años crezca a medida que lean. Por ello no solo será "Levi, Levi, Levi" (Obvio que aumentara con el tiempo el LevixLector)

Espero que no se molesten por esta manera en la que contare la historia.

VOCABULARIO

Mia bella guerriera: Mi bella guerrera (en italiano)

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SHK)


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Cuatro. Con ese número en mente, Erwin me condujo a donde se hallaban los nuevos reclutas.

Si bien tenía entendido, estos reclutas son de "El Reclutamiento 102", luego de preguntarle a mi Comandante dijo que "El Reclutamiento 104" entraría en unas dos semanas.

Bien, no tengo que estar nerviosa, ¡no te pongas nerviosa!

Entramos a la habitación. Chicos y chicas de varias edades, saludaron con la mano en el corazón y la otra a la espalda. Y yo que pensaba que estaba nerviosa, ellos estaban peor. Erwin y yo correspondimos al saludo. Unos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar

-¡Escuchen!-La voz del comandante firme y seria retumbo en toda la habitación, haciendo que todos se callaran.-Ella es la Capitana del equipo de Invenciones.

Di un paso adelante, trate de parecer lo más seria y calmada posible. Analice con la mirada a cada uno de ellos, sin mover mi cabeza, solo mis ojos. Decir que todos estaban nerviosos o con miedo, era hablar mucho…

Note que un chico sonreía como si esto fuera divertido, otro estaba serio y cubriendo un ojo un flequillo (Su mirada me hizo acordar a Heichou, pobre chico espero que no tenga la misma actitud) Pensar en Levi hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió en la piel, quería estar afuera con él y Hanji, ¡Obvio! Una chica oculta en la última fila estaba temblando y creo que apenas podía respirar.

-Están aquí para ser elegidos a formar parte del equipo de Investigaciones, aquellos que entren estarán bajo el mando de la Capitana-Erwin saludo a los soldados y antes de irse puso su mano en mi hombro. Eso me relajo, no tenía que estar nerviosa. Respire hondo y camine por las filas.

-Soy (-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) y como dijo el Comandante soy la Capitana del equipo de Invenciones-Mi voz salió ligera, ya no había nervios-Escuchen solo necesito cuatro miembros, ni uno más ni uno menos, no quiero obligarlos-A diferencia de Levi que él era quien elegía sus compañeros, yo no, la idea era que aquellos que estén bajo mis órdenes sean más que unos simples soldados, quizás una familia…-¿Algún voluntario?-¿Para formar parte de esta familia?

El silencio se hizo presente. Quizás si tenga que elegir.

-¡Yo!-Una voz decidida se escucho dentro del silencio. El que hablo dio un paso al frente, me acerque a él y era el chico serio, con la mirada de Heichou.

-¿Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?-Pregunte curiosa y emocionada, el primer miembro.

-Ryô-Soltó aburrido.

-¿Solo me dirás tu nombre?-Pregunte cruzándome de brazos y una sonrisa de medio lado. Si su intención era parecer cool o rebelde, era gracioso.

-Solo eso necesita saber-Su mirada seria no cambio.

-Está bien, no te preocupes luego lo averiguare. ¿Alguien más?

Vi una mano en el aire que se agitaba energéticamente, el chico de sonrisa radiante estaba saltando. Me acerque a él.

-¡Mi nombre es Natsu Hinata!-Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntarle-Tengo 15 años.

-Así que verano…suena bien-Sonreí, haciendo que el joven se ría, tiene una risa contagiosa.

-¡Yo, yo!-Una voz contenta y con la mano extendida, me acerque a ella.

-Nombre y edad-Sonreí, me gustaba el nuevo equipo.

-Yumiko Izumi 15 años, clasificación número 3 en las puntuaciones de los 10 mejores-Sonrió orgullosa y haciendo un tres con sus dedos.

-¡Felicidades!- Puse una mano en su cabeza despeinando sus cabellos a lo cual ella rio. Una chica entusiasta, alegre y confiada. Me cae bien.

Solo falta uno…mire a mi alrededor, al parecer se acabaron los voluntarios.

-¿Nadie más?-Espere unos minutos. Nada-Bueno…-Frote mi cabeza y observe que la tención aumento, algunos cerraban los ojos deseando, quizás, que no los elija.

¡Qué difícil! No quería obligar a nadie a estar en un lugar que no quieren, a trabajar, seguir ordenes de alguien a quien quizás consideren una pésima líder, pero necesito cuatro, tres serian muy pocos…

-Tu-Señale con la mano y me pare al frente suyo. Ya decidida. La joven a quien escogí fue una chica bajita de 1.45, con cabello largo hasta la cintura color azul, tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás ella no quería ser elegida, estaba temblando, quizás me odie, abrió los ojos que eran de un bello color aguamarina y note que aguantaba las lagrimas…Quizás fue mala idea.

-Tu nombre y edad…-Trate de hablar despacio y suave. Parecía un ave a la cual si gritabas o hablabas fuerte se iría volando asustado. En este caso o lloraba o se orinaba.

-T-Tsubasa…-Hasta su voz temblaba-S-Sora…-Sus manos estaban juntas, a la altura del corazón y sus dedos se movían, estaba muy nerviosa-E-Edad 14 años.

¡¿1-14 años?! ¿Cómo es que aceptaron a una chica de tan corta edad? Quiere decir que entro a los 11 años. Bueno…yo entrene desde los 6 años, pero lo mío fue un entrenamiento a parte, los que me enseñaron fueron Levi, Hanji, Erwin y Mike. Trate de tragarme mi sorpresa, le dedique una sonrisa y puse suavemente mi mano en su hombro, la chica se tenso.

-Un gusto conocerte Tsubasa-Ella me miro a los ojos por un momento y bajo la mirada-Bien muchas gracias por su tiempo, pueden marcharse.

Sentí un gran suspiro de alivio de parte de los no elegidos. ¡¿Tan mala impresión doy como líder?!

No te desanimes…conseguiste tres voluntarios… ¿Qué más quieres? Los cuatro que quedaron se formaron en una línea recta en frente de mí

-Bien-Sonreí-¿Alguien sabe que es el equipo de invenciones?-El único que hablo fue Ryô

-Son los encargados de crear inventos que favorecen a la humanidad.

-Correcto.

-Pero, nunca hicieron algo para la humanidad. Que yo sepa solo gastan dinero de los impuestos, que vale decir podría usarse para otras cosas…Es algo inútil

Los otros tres solo lo miraron por aquella falta de respeto y por esas palabras, ¿Demasiada verdad?

-También es correcto-Asentí cruzándome de brazos. Los cuatros me miraron un tanto sorprendidos ¿Qué esperaban?-Verán, este es el primer equipo de invenciones, eso quiere decir que antes solo era yo la inventora-Hice una pausa-Quizás piensen que es solo un desperdicio de dinero, pero con el tiempo si se ganan mi confianza les contare varias cosas. Por ahora solo quédense con la incógnita-Ellos me miraron dudosos por un momento-Vamos les mostrare el lugar.

Caminamos por todo el lugar, mostrándoles la cocina, el patio, la oficina del comandante, la enfermería y el laboratorio. Se sorprendieron por el gran desorden. Luego les señale que al lado estaba mi cuarto si querían verme eran los dos lugares con más probabilidades de encontrarme. Luego di el aviso que mañana a las 8:00 am los esperaba para poder entrenar un poco.

Cenamos juntos, sentía un gran vacío por no estar con Hanji y el molesto enano, extrañaba el "Mocosa"…

-¡Sempai!-Escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos-¿Está bien? ¿Está pensando en su novio?

Trate de no sonrojarme, Izumi podía ser muy directa.

-Izumi ¿Por qué no te concentras en terminar tu sopa?-Pregunte. Ella había decidido que la llamara Izumi, decía que le gustaba más que la llamara por el primer nombre, todos decidieron que los llamara por el primer nombre.

-Ta bien, ta bien-Dijo dándole un sorbo a su sopa. Sus cabellos ondulados color rojizo que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda eran muy lindos y hacían que su rostro redondo la haga ver como toda una belleza, sus ojos eran verdes ni claro ni oscuros. Era alta aproximadamente de 1.70-¿Es correcto que le diga Sempai?

-Bueno ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?-Pregunte curiosa, si no era sempai…

-¡Taicho!-Salto Natsu. Un chico alegre con el cabello anaranjado en punta todo desordenado, ojos dorados y de una altura de 1.75, no es a lo que yo llamo flacucho pero tampoco es muy fortachos-¡Taicho me parece genial!

-¿T-Taicho?-Esa sería otra forma de llamarme, ¡No te sonrojes!

-Wow Natsu, esa es una buena idea-Sonrió Izumi, el otro se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisita de su compañera y le devolvió la sonrisa-A mí también me gusta Taicho. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?-Miro a Ryô y Tsubasa

-Me da igual-Dijo Ryô mirando hacia otro lado, al parecer no le importaba mucho. Su cabello era azul oscuro todo lacio, tenía un mechón largo que le cubría uno de sus ojos. No se lo corto hace mucho tiempo o ese era su look… El único ojo visible era de un color negro y media 1.75, era el más alto, su cuerpo no era flacucho, los músculos de sus brazos estaban (en progreso) de estar marcados, sus piernas del mismo modo…quizás haga ejercicio fuera del entrenamiento

-Bien Tsubasa…-Miro a la nombrada la cual no había hablado con nadie. Ella se puso nerviosa.

-E-Etto…C-Creo que Taicho está bien…-Agacho la cabeza y su voz era suave pero apenas se escuchaba.

-¡Entonces está decidido Taicho!-Grito contenta la peli roja.

Reímos después de la cena, hace mucho que no reía como ahora. Izumi y sus chistes, Natsu y sus imitaciones para los chistes de Izumi caras graciosas, hacer ruidos, etc. Esos dos se complementaban juntos, lo tendré en cuenta para las peleas…Ryô solo miraba de reojo, no se reía pero escuchaba atento. Tsubasa se fue a su cuarto después de la cena. Quizás podría hablar con ella mas tarde.

Nos retiramos cada uno a su habitación. Coloque "Ya es hora" para que suene a la media noche. Me fui a la oficina de Erwin. Pase después de recibir el grito de Adelante.

-Erwin, ¿Estas ocupado?-Me senté en la silla en frente de su escritorio. Estaba con mucho papeleo-Puedo ayudarte si quieres…-Ofrecí.

-Está bien, casi termino-Sonrió. Estaba mintiendo esos papeles detrás del sillón, ocultos, no me engañaban-¿Cómo te fue con tu equipo?

-Bien, tuve tres voluntarios-Sonreí de medio lado. El bostezo. Estaba cansado-Bueno solo vengo a pedirle el perfil de mis subordinados. No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo.

Me entrego los cuatro perfiles correspondientes, claro tuve que decirle cuales eran.

-¿Sabes cuándo regresara Heichou?-Quería guardarme la pregunta pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de preguntar.

-Rivaille y Hanji regresaran mañana-Afirmo…Se me olvido preguntar por Hanji…-No te preocupes por Levi, el estará bien.

-No me preocupo por enanos molestos-Me cruce de brazos. Ante Erwin había dicho lo molesto que era Levi mas de mil veces-Bueno mejor me voy. Por favor procura dormir esta noche-Dije abriendo la puerta.

-Bien, te lo prometo y tú también duerme-Sonrió-Buenas Noches-Me dedico un beso en la frente.

De camino a la habitación de Tsubasa fue leyendo los perfiles de cada uno.

\- Natsu Hinata, edad 15 años, posición número 4 en las clasificaciones. Miedo a las alturas mayores de 30 mts-Ese miedo será un problema…Di vuelta la página- Yumiko Izumi, edad 15 años, posición número 3-Eso ya lo sabía-Miedo a los miedos-¿Qué? Podrían haber sido más específicos. Pase la hoja-Haci que el nombre completo de Ryô es Ryosuke Tadashi, edad 16 años y posición número 2 en las clasificaciones. Miedo… ¿Las arañas?-Contuve la risa, un chico tan cool como él le teme a las arañas. Di vuelta la página y casi se me cae la carpeta…-Tsubasa Sora, edad 14 años y posición número 1 en las clasificaciones-¿Numero 1?...Eso si era todo una sorpresa-Miedo hablar con otras personas, actuar por sí sola-La mayoría de las veces solo aparecen un miedo en el perfil, pero es la primera y pusieron dos miedos.

Tengo que averiguar porque se unió a la Legión. Al parecer tiene unas habilidades perfectas, pero una persona débil en sentimientos y personalidad no duraría mucho fueras de las murallas, podría morir o afectar a los demás…debo convencerla para que se una a la Policía Militar

Llegue a su cuarto. Toque dos veces, una tercera y escuche el sonido de la puerta sacando seguro. Cuando la abrió, la vi medio dormida, con los ojos frotándose y un peluche de Onigiri del tamaño de sus manos. El peluche tenía un parche, una pequeña sonrisita y una línea que era su ojo. Se sorprendió al verme.

-Disculpa que venga tan tarde, pero puedo hablar contigo un momento-Sonreí gentilmente.

-T-Taicho…pase-Entre a su habitación, no me imagine su habitación pero de seguro que no hubiese sido esa.

Una cama con sabanas todas azules, paredes del mismo color, tenia cuadros de pinturas muy hermosas las mayoría de cielos, horizontes, atardeceres, el anocheces, el amanecer, lunas, soles. Tenía un escritorio con libros al parecer de fantasía, esos estaban prohibidos…Una caja de lápices de colores, pinturas y maderas de diferentes tamaños. Al lado de la ventana había un canario azul en una jaula, los animales estaban prohibidos…

-Linda habitación-Mencione, ella se tenso y abrió los ojos, al parecer recién se percato de que había hecho entrar a una persona que podía acusarla de tener cosas prohibidas-Descuida no diré nada-Guiñe un ojo.

-A-Arigato-Dijo agachando la cabeza, más relajada-por guardar el secreto.

-No hay de qué, pero pensé que eras una de esas personas que no tenían animales enjaulados-Me acerque al pequeño animalito y note que tenía un ala vendada-Lo estas cuidando.

-Yo jamás dejaría a un animal en una jaula-Su voz sonó firme-No le haría lo que odio…-Susurro

-¿Odias el encierro?-Por eso se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento-Querías salir de la jaula de las murallas-Ella asintió sorprendida por el comentario-Ya veo todo encaja…-Suspire y ella me miro confundida-Perdona iba a hacer algo muy estúpido. Me deje llevar por las apariencias-Me acerque a ella y le frote la cabeza-Creo que me iré, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

Marche hacia la puerta y entonces escuche…

-¡Gracias Taicho por elegirme!-Me di la vuelta y Tsubasa estaba llorando-Y-Yo no tenía el valor para levantar la mano.

-Gracias a ti Tsubasa, por querer entrar a este equipo-Le seque unas lágrimas con un pañuelo del bolsillo. En ese momento sonó el reloj- Ya es hora…-Susurre. Ella se quedo anonadada por el pequeño reloj.

-¿E-Ese es uno de sus inventos?

-Sí, se llama "Ya es hora".

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-Pregunto curiosa y con confianza.

-Porque la primera vez que funciono fue cuando sonó para la hora de ir a comprar unas cosas con Heichou…En ese momento dije, Ya es hora…

Ella sonrió impresionada. Luego de explicarle y dejarla en la cama me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me cambie y me acosté en mi cama, recordé el nombre completo de mi invento.

-"Ya es hora"… de ver a mi enano molesto y gruñón-Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa y me dormí.

La mañana llego, apenas me levante con "Ya es hora" me bañe, me vestí con el uniforme y equipo tridimensional. Baje a donde era el punto de reunión. Estaban todos, muy puntuales.

-¡Natsu! Levántate ya llego Taicho-Escuche a Izumi despertando al peli anaranjado de un grito y un golpe en el brazo. Este se seco la baba de la boca y se paro firme, si su cabello ya era todo un desorden ahora era peor. Todos pusieron la mano en el corazón y saludaron a unisonó, bueno ese fue la intención.

-NOTA: ESTO DIJERON AL MISMO TIEMPO, LOS CUATRO JUNTOS, AUNQUE NO CORDINARON EL DIALOGO XD-

-Buenos Días Taicho-Dijo Ryô

-Hola-Dijo Natsu

-Días…-Se escucho a Izumi quien hizo el intento de seguir la voz de Ryô.

-T-Taicho-Tsubasa con una voz finita, quien también intento seguir el ritmo de Ryô.

-Etto…Buenos Días-Salude buena manera de reír a la mañana-Por lo visto su coordinación no es muy buena-Suspire-La voces de los guerreros deben sonar como uno solo, se imaginan los temerarios que se oirían si sus voces suena como uno.

-Vaya, porque gritar a los titanes servirá para asustarlos-Uso de sarcasmo de parte de Ryô.

-La coordinación tanto mental como física es importante, incluso el grito y la voz. ¿Entendido?

-NOTA: ESTO DIJERON AL MISMO TIEMPO, LOS CUATRO JUNTOS, AUNQUE NO CORDINARON EL DIALOGO XD-

-S-Si-Tsubasa.

-Quizás-Ryô

-Creo que entendí-Natsu

-Sí-Izumi.

-Seguiremos trabajando en eso…-Puse una mano en mi cabeza-Bien todos tienen su equipo tridimensional. Presten atención quiero que se internen en el bosque y maten a cuantos titanes puedan, en unos 30 minutos se agotara el tiempo, yo los seguiré de cerca, será como un juego…

-¿Un juego?-Gritaron sonrientes a unisonó Izumi y Natsu. Por lo menos la sincronización va progresando

-Sí, el que gane tendrá un premio-Sonreí-En sus marcas…-Todos prepararon sus armas -¿Listos?-A punto de salir disparados en el aire-¡Ya!

Quiero ver que son capases de hacer.

Espere unos segundos, cerré los ojos, respire hondo lo mantuve dentro unos 5 segundos y lo exhale por la boca, abrí los ojos totalmente concentrada. Dispare los arneses, empezando el vuelo. Los seguí de cerca, sin hacer ruido y observe detenidamente.

Ryô analiza, busca la manera más fácil para matar a un titán, utiliza el ambiente a su favor, su único ojo que lo tiene sin ese flequillo se mueve para todos lados buscando una estrategia. Cuando ataca al titán lo hace con mucha furia y fuerza, dejo un gran tajo largo y profundo en el muñeco. Su manera de utilizar el equipo es recta, es decir no hace muchos giros o muchos movimientos. Eso tiene una desventaja no le facilitara mucho el pelear contra unos de verdad. Además ¿No sé si lo hizo queriendo o no? Pero se le paso unos dos titanes a su derecha…

Natsu, ese chico da más giros que un trompo ¿Se marea con la altura y no con esos giros? Pero no ve y no analiza como Ryô, eso en una verdadera batalla le costaría la vida. El ataca a lo que ve cerca, ignoro a unos titanes que estaban a unos 10 metros…Además vuela con muy poca elevación, muy cerca del suelo. Sus cortes son profundos y festeja cada vez que lo hace

Izumi, es rápida y no duda al ver un titán cerca o lejos los ataca. Sus cortes no son muy profundos, le falta fuerza. La forma de maniobrar es limpia ni tantos giros ni tan recto. Una mitad de cada uno.

Tsubasa… ¡No la vi en ningún momento! ¿Dónde se metió?

Cuando "Ya es Hora" sonó avisándome que el tiempo ya finalizo agarre una pistola de bengala y dispare al cielo. Esperando que vengan.

La primera en aparecer Tsubasa. Me sorprendió. Al instante Ryô, la tercera Izumi que apareció unos 10 segundos después que el segundo, luego de cuatro minutos calculados por el reloj apareció Natsu.

-Wow vi un luz azul en el cielo- Explico muy tranquilo con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Izumi le pego de mi parte-¡Itai! ¿Por qué me pegas?-Se quejo sobándose el brazo.

-Natsu, has tardado mucho-Le explique-Se que quizás estén peleando con un titán pero tienen que venir lo más rápido posible ¿Cómo sabré si están vivos o no?-Se me noto molesta. El peli anaranjado miro el suelo, al parecer entendió-La señal azul es con la cual serán identificados, solo ustedes y yo tendremos esta bengala de este color, donde la tire es donde yo o cualquiera de ustedes este. Podrán usarlo para llamar a por ayuda o para reunión. ¿Entendido?

-Si-Esta vez a unisonó.

-Ahora díganme ¿Cuantos titanes de cartón mataron?-Cambie un poco la cara de seria a una un poco mas amistosa.

-¡Yo mate 10!-Levantaron la mano a la vez Izumi y Natsu. Se miraron por un momento y rieron.

-15-Loose Ryô.

-N-Ninguno-Tsubasa. ¿Acaso era una broma lo de salir número 1 en las clasificaciones? Y miraba hacia otra dirección.

Iba a decir algo, pero Erwin se apareció a uno de los costados. Justo adonde estaba mirando Tsubasa ¿Lo vio venir? Todos hicimos el saludo y el correspondió.

-(-NOMBRE-) Vamos, Hanji y los demás entraran por las puertas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Comandante, ¿Ellos pueden venir?-Señale a mi equipo si bien yo los mandaba, Erwin me mandaba a mí. Según tenía entendido los nuevos soldados no podían salir del cuartel, tenía que pasar un tiempo para ver a sus familias, amigos. Tenían que sobrevivir a su primera salida de las murallas. Se puso serio un momento y dude si me dejaría llevarlos conmigo.

-Pueden ir, pero quedaran bajo tu vigilancia.

-Muchas Gracias-El salió de allí. Mi quipo y yo nos dirigimos a buscar nuestros caballos. Sabía lo que significaba "Quedan bajo tu vigilancia" si hacían algo fuera de lugar, los veían cualquier persona de la policía militar o algo que llamara la atención…La que pagaría las consecuencia sería yo.

-Escuchen-Hable mientras se subían a sus caballos y se colocaban a mis costados-Quiero que no llamen mucho la atención ¿Ok?-Se limitaron a asentir, la tentación de ir a ver a sus familias era grande, no la vieron entre unos tres años…- Y cuando vean a los heridos, no digan nada.

Montamos a caballo hasta la puerta donde entrarían Levi, Hanji y Will. El corazón empezaba a latirme rápido ¿Qué pasa si no veo a ninguno de ellos tres? O ¿Solo uno de ellos no aparece?

No pienses eso, eso no pasara…

Entraron los heridos, eran varios la pelea debe haber sido dura…pero según tenía entendido Will había dicho que no había muchos heridos. Eso quiere decir que ellos eran del grupo que fue con Levi. Todo está bien.

Vi la expresión de Tsubasa, estaba un poco pálida. Izumi la vi vomitando en un rincón. Natsu estaba al lado de Izumi, con la mirada hacia otro lado y Ryô miraba sin expresión.

Había muchos soldados mutilados, sangre por todas las vendas y no había ni la mitad que fue.

Estaba al lado de mi caballo. Con la respiración agitada.

Entonces vi a Will. Estaba ileso, a pesar de unos moretones. El corazón sintió un alivio…Luego vi a Hanji con una sonrisa e ilesa. Vi entrar al grupo de Levi. Petra con un brazo vendado, Erd, Gunter y Auruo al parecer ilesos. ¿Dónde estaba el enano? Otra vez me puse nerviosa y apreté los puños a mi costado, empezaba a clavarme las uñas…

Entonces…lo vi.

Estaba mejor que los demás ni moretones, nada. ¡Maldito enano y su manera de hacerme asustar! Vi a Erwin acercarse a Hanji. Esta estaba exaltada y feliz contándole de los titanes que había visto. Me acerque a Levi o hice el intento…Quería contarle de mi equipo, decirle que serian mejor que el suyo.

-¡Heichou!-Grite corriendo hasta el. Antes de poder dar un paso más Petra se interpuso, poniéndose a su lado. Disimule un poco la vergüenza…Will apareció de la nada y me abrazo.

-¡(NOMBRE-)! Me da tanto gusto verte-Dijo en mi oreja todo feliz. Sus cabellos rubios todos alborotados, y sus ojos de color rojos estaban cargados de emoción. Era más alto que yo.

-¡Will!-Correspondí el abrazo, después de todo lo extrañaba-Creo que la que tendría que estar feliz de verte tendría que ser yo-Suspire cuando nos soltamos del abrazo, note que en su ropa en el brazo izquierdo tenía sangre-Sangre… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

-Tranquila esta sangre no es mía-Su voz empezó a apagarse-Era de un soldado que murió en mis brazos-Will era la persona más sensible de todas, no lloraba ahora porque no podía, tenía que demostrar que era fuerte. Si sus subordinados lo vieran en ese estado ¿Qué les impedía a ellos desplomarse en llanto?

-¿Cuántos soldados…-Se que era incorrecto preguntar en este momento pero la curiosidad me mataba.

-Eran 30, solo quedaron…-¡No llores! Will ¡No llores! Maldita manía de preguntar en el peor momento-17

-P-Pensé que no les había ido tan mal…Lo siento-¿Que mas podía decir?-¿Pudieron encontrar ese objeto que tenían que buscar?-Ni idea de que era, cuando pregunte Heichou me pego en la cabeza…"Mocosa metida, eso no te incumbe"

-Fue un completo fracaso. No pudimos recolectar nada.

¿Fracaso? P-Pero Erwin dijo…Analice un poco…No me dijo nada.

¡Maldición!

-Taicho-Escuche a Natsu llamándome-Creo que será mejor llevar a Izumi a la enfermería…

La chica estaba tan pálida que parecía una pared, y debe a ver vomitado su estomago. Will me miro confundido, y yo con una cara de luego te explico. El asintió sonrió un poco y se marcho con sus soldados. Estábamos acostumbrados a comunicarnos mentalmente. ¿Raro? Si

Montamos a caballo hasta el cuartel. Antes había echado una ojeada a Heichou y cruzamos miradas por unos segundos. Ya tranquilízate, está vivo, ahora vuelve a ser la misma… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Esa soy yo!

Luego de llevar a Izumi a la enfermería, les di el resto del día libre. Tendrán que procesar el hecho de a ver visto a los heridos y que el salir de las murallas no era un paseo, que a ellos les podía pasar eso.

Ya era hora de la cena y no tenía mucho apetito. Me quede en mi laboratorio, estaba trabajando en el mismo trabajo del que les había prometido a Erwin, Levi y Hanji. Mire el reloj las 3:00 am, dentro de unas 5 horas vería a mi equipo para entrenar. Baje un rato a la cocina se me dio por tomar un té de miel.

-¡Bien! No hay nadie…-Susurre al abrir dos centímetros la puerta para ver si había alguien. Entre y me percate de que había una pava con agua ya caliente-Bueno no tendré que esperar a que hierva el agua-Sonreí y estaba sirviendo el liquido en una taza…

-¡Oi!-Un grito hizo que se me cayera la pava y desgraciadamente en mi mano izquierda.

Ahogue los gritos y el llanto. Me di la vuelta para ver quien diantres había hecho que me queme…

-¡Heichou!-Grite molesta y tratando de aliviar el dolor me frote la mano quemada, claro que eso fue estúpido…

-Mocosa inútil…-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me agarraba la mano-No lo frotes.

Agarro mi mano, desde la muñeca y puso agua fría en un gran balde e hizo que metiera la mano ahí, el agua fría alivio bastante el dolor.

-No te muevas, iré a traer algo para vedarla. No tardare mucho- Y ahí me quede sentada en un banquito con la mano en el balde, luego de unos 35 minutos apareció.

-Vaya ¿Se perdió por los pasillos? O ¿Se quedo limpiando algún desastre en el camino?-Sarcasmo y enojo, eso era mi estado en este momento.

-Tsk, el único desastre aquí eres tu-Dijo con su cara de serio-Dame la mano-Obedecí, el dolor ya estaba pasando. Cuidadosamente fue vendándola con una tela húmeda. ¿De dónde la habrá arrancado? parece de una cortina…-Petra me retuvo con un millón de preguntas-Soltó.

-Oh ya veo, uno cuando provoca una quemadura de mil grados trata de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla…pero claro primero lo primero, que bueno que pudo responder todas sus preguntas-Si antes estaba molesta, ahora peor-También cuando uno dice "No tardo mucho", es ¡No tardo mucho! No: "Tardo unos 35 minutos, porque estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con Petra" ¡Si hubiera sido más grave ya estaría muerta!

-Urusai*-Me callo… ¡Encima me calla!-Ya me tienes arto con esos estúpidos celos-Dijo tranquilo con su mirada de siempre y dando por finalizado el vendado, un lindo moñito lo adornaba. Se paro y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡¿C-Celos?!- ¿Porque me siento nerviosa? Y… ¡Me estoy sonrojando! Con mi mano sana pase la mano por mis mejillas, haber si con eso se me pasa… -Yo jamás me sentiría celosa de Petra-Me ignoro y seguía camino a la puerta-¡Oiga mate*…! –Lo tome por el brazo e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-¿Heichou? Usted…

-No te incumbe-Dijo molesto-Suéltame el brazo mocosa-Se estaba enojando. El Heichou es peligroso y da miedo en ese estado.

¡No lo soltare!, me aferre más a su brazo y me acerque un poco más de lo pensado a él…Desde esa distancia pude oler que olía levemente a te negro ¿Por qué será? Ese te ya era más que una droga y una adicción para el.

-Muéstreme Sume brazo-exigido.

-Mocosa insolente-Estaba por empujarme, entonces apreté la herida. En estos momentos me estoy ganando una patada para ir de paseo fueras de las murallas…-Itai…-Pronuncio en un susurro pero como estaba tan cerca lo escuche.

Levante la manga de su remera blanca.

-Aja! Se lastimo-Exclame viendo una venda tan mal puesta que reía interiormente-Heichou ¿Usted mismo se vendo?-Al ver su cara de "Te mandare de paseo de una patada", entendí que el mismo se había vendado, ósea no fue con el doctor…-Apuesto que no se desinfecto. Déjeme ver…-Corrió el brazo, pero no se movió.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte-Tenia una mirada asesina.

-Déjeme ver la herida por favor-Pedí de una manera… ¿Tierna? ¿Preocupada? Naaa ¿Yo siendo tierna con Heichou? Ni cuando los titanes vuelen pasara (XD)

Tenía que asegurarme que "El hombre más fuerte de todas las malditas murallas" no pierda el brazo por una infección. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y me di cuente de dos cosas: 1-Cuando lo mire puse mis ojitos de velita. Solo los ponía cuando hablaba de algún invento mío y 2-…

El corrió la mirada, "Tsk" escuche y puso el brazo.

2-Si ponía estos ojos conseguía que Heichou haga lo que yo quiera.

Nos sentamos y cuidadosamente fui sacando la venda.

Cuidado…Cuidado…Cuidado. Eso era lo único que decía mi cabeza. Una vez termine de sacarlo vi que tenía un largo y profundo corte.

-Heichou! Esto es grave-Exclame muy preocupada.

-Tsk, no es nada solo un rasguño-Miro la herida.

-Claro que es grave, todavía tiene sangre…y-Me acerque para ver mejor-¿Vidrio? ¡Tiene vidrio!-Me pare lo más rápido que pude-No se mueva vuelvo enseguida.

-¿A dónde vas mocosa?

-A traer algo-Grite para desaparecer por la puerta. Corrí tan rápido como pude, entre a mi cuarto, busque una caja blanca. Cuando la encontré volví corriendo de vuelta a la cocina, casi me caigo.

-Ya volví-Grite agitada.

-¿Te has cansado de correr tanto? Mocosa vaga, te mandare a correr todas las mañanas-Un poco de sarcasmo de parte de Heichou gruñón.

-Que malo-Susurre, me acerque a él y agarre unas pinzas para sacar los trocitos de vidrio-Quédese quieto.

No se movió ni se quejo de dolor, solo observaba en silencio.

-Quisiera saber cómo se hizo esto-Hable concentrada en mi labor, me molestaba el silencio además daba curiosidad. Tardo un largo rato antes de hablar.

-Estábamos ya con tu novio en el punto de encuentro-¡Que no es mi novio!-Nos refugiamos en una de las casas abandonadas-Explicaba con toda la seriedad del mundo-Nos tomo de sorpresa un titán anormal. Yo me encargaría de matarlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo y vi que el muy maldito se enfoco en Petra, la muy inútil-Me daba cierto placer que la llamara así… ¡Ya basta de celos estúpidos!- No se dio cuenta que estaba yendo hacia ella y la empuje junto con migo a una de las casas, lamentablemente entramos por la ventana. Ella cayó encima de mí por lo cual mi brazo es el que rompió el vidrio.

Todo tiene sentido, Petra tenía el brazo vendado con la diferencia de que no era grave y estoy segura de que se hizo ver con un medico. En cambio, el enano prefirió no ir al médico y quedarse con vidrios en el brazo… ¡Es un idiota!

No dije nada, mejor me guardo los pensamientos. Agarre el desinfectante y empezó el problema.

-Que no se te ocurra mocosa acercarte con esa cosa de mierda-Se puso en modo defensivo y agradezco que no tenga ningún arma.

-T-Tranquilo Heichou prometo que no le dolerá nada de nada-Sonreí un poquito, temía por mi vida.

-Igual que prometiste que terminaría un invento de no sé qué mierda…

¿Tenía que acodarse de eso?, sigo trabajando en eso.

-Vamos, el hombre más fuerte de toda la humanidad le teme al pequeño dolor del desinfectante-Eso sonaba ridículo-Por favor-Susurre, detesto parecer débil ante el enano. Apuesto a que como yo odio el pedir y suplicar cosas, el debe odiar el parecer débil ante las personas, que las personas vean que el hombre más poderoso puede estar herido…pero si esa teoría es cierta, ¿Por qué simplemente no me pego para que no dejara ver su herida? Quizás me equivoqué…

-Sabe, creo que lo peor que puedo ver es a usted en una camilla de la enfermería por una infección-Mi voz sonó sincera, nunca lo vi enfermo o al extremo de estar con el doctor y siendo sincera prefiero nunca verlo en ese estado.

Me miro por un momento con sus ojos de siempre, sin emitir ningún sonido, coloco el brazo en donde estaba antes. Sonreí un poco y coloque el desinfectante en un pañuelo esterilizado.

-Si le duele, agarre mi brazo y apriételo con todas sus fuerzas-Sugerí, ahora soltó su Tsk típico y mirando hacia otro lado tomo mi brazo izquierdo cuidadosamente evito tocar mi mano quemada.

De a poco fui apoyando el pañuelo y el apretó levemente mi brazo. Su contacto era frio, me pregunte si tendría frio, lo mismo pasó cuando vendo mi mano, su personalidad y cuerpo eran fríos.

Cuando termine, lo vende, no era la mejor pero bueno...

-Listo-Sonreí. Mire la hora 4:15 am, prácticamente 4 horas para dormir y levantarme a ver a mi equipo. Me levante y comencé a ir a la puerta-Heichou usted tiene pensado quedarse aquí?

El asintió. De repente sentía unas enormes ganas de quedarme con él.

-¿Le molesta si me quedo?-Suspire. El me miro fijo.

-No tienes que levantarte a entrenar a tus desgraciados subordinados?

-Sí pero…-Era cierto, no tenía una excusa y no quería explicar esa rara sensación de querer quedarme con él. ¡Ni yo lo entendía!-Esta bien me iré. Gracias por quemarme la mano-Dije sarcástica.

-De nada.

Me trague mi queja y salí de ahí.

-EN LA COCINA A LAS 4:30 AM- (Aquí cuenta la autora XD)

-Tsk, mocosa…-Suspiro un Levi tomando un sorbo de su te negro-Eres una tonta por querer estar cerca de un monstruo como yo.

* * *

¡Hola lectores!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Les gustan sus nuevos subordinados? Y que piensan de Will? …

VOCABULARIO:

Natsu: Verano (japonés)

Urusai: Calla. (Japonés)

Mate: Espera. (Japonés)

Itai: Expresión de dolor. Duele. (Japonés)

¿Les gusta que agregue palabras en otros idiomas? (En mi opinión me parece más entretenido…)

Si no entienden algo me preguntan (de la historia obvio, no pregunten de la tarea del colegio jaja…okno chiste malo…)

Estuve pensando en el final (Bien no sé ni que voy a poner en el próximo capítulo y ya voy pensando en un final…) Hare 3 finales diferentes con tres partes cada uno XD!

Un final feliz

Un triste final

Un final raro

Espero que les guste la idea .

Nos vemos :3

Saludos (*O*)/ (Al estilo SNK)…


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Luego de dormir nada, ya que no pude conciliar el sueño de pensar en cosas, tuve que ir a entrenar a mi equipo. Saludaron, con pésima coordinación y note que el aire estaba tenso… Ryô estaba con un humor peor de lo normal, Tsubasa parece haber estado llorando. Izumi y Natsu estaba normal…bueno lo normal que puede ser Natsu.

-¿Sucede algo?

Todos negaron. Bueno, si hubo un problema quiero creer que podrán resolverlos ellos mismos. Quiero creerlo…Entregue el premio que le debía a Ryô por ganar.

-Toma-Le di una cinta azul-Es tu premio.

La verdad no había pensado en el premio y luego de buscar y desordenar mi cuarto, (si es que se puede hacerlo más desordenado) 10 minutos antes de verlo fue lo mejor que encontré.

-¡Wow!-Dijo todo contento Natsu-¡Te has ganado un gran premio!

-¿Lo quieres?-Dijo extendiendo la mano para darle su gran premio ¡Y yo que me esmere en desordenar mi cuarto por ese premio!

-Pero… es tuyo, te lo ganaste por tus propios meritos.

Eso me sorprendió, pensé que diría algo como "¿Enserio? Muchas gracias. Mira, mira Izumi mi nueva pulsera" Natsu podía ser maduro y serio en ocasiones. Saque de mi bolsillo y les di a cada uno una cinta color azul.

-Listo, ¿Qué les parece si usamos unas pulseras todos juntos?-Sonreí un poco, al parecer me sobra bastante la cinta azul.

-¡Sera como marcar una nueva moda!-Grito Izumi.

-¡Nos veremos geniales!-Continuo Natsu.

-Nos veremos ridículos-Murmuro molesto Ryô.

-S-Serán pulseras de amistad-Dijo Tsubasa captando la atención de todos, miraba la pulsera como si fuera algo extremadamente valioso y frágil.

-Si-Todos sonreímos, a excepción de Ryô que simplemente hizo un ruidito "Psssh" algo haci sonó.

Luego de entrenar matando titanes de cartón, correr, almorzar y después practicar una nueva forma de señas además de probar las ventajas de poner a Izumi-Natsu y de Tsubasa-Ryô y ver que Ryô se molestaba con Tsubasa y esta aguantaba las lágrimas… llego la tarde. Los reuní a los cuatro en el laboratorio.

-Taicho… ¿Usted no es de esas personas "ordenadas"?-Escuche decir a Ryô. Natsu silbaba al ver que mi desorden seguía igual.

-Define ordenar-Dije sonriendo, me siento orgullosa de mi desorden.

-¡Definitivamente así no conseguirá novio!-Chillo Izumi.

-Oh! es verdad. Taicho ¿Acaso tiene pensado ser una solterona toda su vida?-Natsu grito con una gran sonrisa.

¿S-Solterona? ¡¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?!

-En verdad son unos…-Tratando de aguantar las palabras nada aptas para todo público respire hondo y hable-Escuchen, aparte de entrenar tienen que inventar cosas.

Y al decir "inventar" vi que las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron, excepto la de Ryô esa sonrisa deben haber desaparecido desde que estaba en la panza de su madre.

-¿Sabían eso?-Todos negaron-Tendrían que haberlo supuesto ¡¿Qué creen que harían en el club de invención?!

Club, yo misma los llamaba así, si bien entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento era salir de las murallas y matar titanes además de recolectar la mayor información, en el tiempo que sobraba dentro de las murallas era dedicarse a su Club. Por ejemplo el de armamento, el de medicina, el de tácticas donde estaba el comandante… bueno el estaba en todos los clubes, el de investigaciones donde estaba mi loca amiga, el de los más mejores en la lucha contra titanes donde estaba mi enano molesto…y en fin muchos otros clubes más. El mío era el de invenciones, claro antes solo estaba yo.

-Este es su primer trabajo-Saque unas escobas-Limpiar el lugar.

-¡¿Qué!?-Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Para eso si les serbia la coordinación.

-Sí, este ya no será Mi Laboratorio-Y todos callaron, al parecer iban a usar de excusa "No es nuestro desorden" Sonreí un poco-También será el de ustedes todos trabajaremos aquí inventando y creando lo que se nos ocurra, lo que queramos. Aquí podrán hacer lo que quieran en el sentido de creatividad, por así decirlo-Se sorprendieron, el que les digan "Hagan lo que quieran" Debe sonar una locura para ellos, siempre siguieron ordenes-Pero recuerden que las cosas que hagamos tienen que servir no solo para nosotros, para la humanidad. Piensen en que lo que hagan reflejara como crecerá el futuro dentro y fuera de las murallas-Sonrieron, decirles que en sus manos estarán el futuro crecimiento tecnológico de las murallas debe ser todo un honor-Eso sí…-Aclare dando a entender que el aura de felicidad se había acabado-¡Cuando yo de una orden la acataran sin decir nada!

-¡Si Taicho!-Escuche en plural, estaban en una postura rígida y con el saludo militar, pero sé que aguantaban una sonrisa ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque en menos de dos horas ya habían terminado de limpiar el desorden que me tomo como 10 años hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Taicho?-La verdad es que esperaba que tardaran un poco mas…Pensé un poco.

-Bien agarren lo que quieran e inventen algo. ¿No les dije que podían hacer cualquier cosa?

-Sí pero…No tenemos idea de que es esta cosa…-Señalo a lo que yo llamaba Tubo de ensayo.

Empecé explicando cada objeto su función, también como deberían crear algo, no era solamente venir y hacer un desastre…aunque siempre hacia eso…Era anotar, hacer un bosquejo, probar una y otra y otra vez hasta que funcione, mejorarlo, desarmar y rehacer.

-Otra cosa, el invento no es que salga en un día o dos, toma su tiempo. Requiere paciencia no se desesperen o entren en un estado que yo llamo "Tener ganas de mandar todo a la…-Reconsidere lo que iba a decir, recuerdo que estoy en frente de menores-…Ehhh…De mandar todo a volar fuera de las murallas"-Sonreí para evitar confusiones-Toma su tiempo y dedicación, por ello no duden en consultarme o consultarse entre ustedes si tienen alguna duda.

Todos asintieron. Luego de un pequeño accidente decidí dejarlos a solas y deje a cargo para la vigilancia a Tsubasa…Ryô puso una pésima cara.

Les dije que volvería en unas horas y que hasta entonces tenían que tener por lo menos un dibujo de lo que inventaran o verán que es lo que da más miedo que un titán. Saliendo del laboratorio me encontré con Mike y Erwin, después de charlar y avisar que iría al pueblo un rato y luego de que el comandante me lo negara rotundamente y suplicar y suplicar…Acepto que vaya. Con una condición.

-_"Busca a alguien que te acompañe, es muy tarde, sola no iras ni a la vuelta de la_ _muralla_ (?)"

Esas fueron sus palabras, aunque eso de la muralla no entendí muy bien…Tenía que ir sola si o si. Por ello me salte la regla de busca a alguien y fui a mi cuarto a sacar una mochila y una espada envuelta en una tela negra para disimular un poco que es una espada. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Niche y mientras colocaba la espada a mi espalda y la mochila en la montura, rogaba al Dios de los Inventos que nadie me vea…Al parecer no sirvió de nada mis ruegos.

-Oi mocosa ¿Adonde crees que vas a estas horas?

Casi pego el grito del año. Me di la vuelta y vi al enano nocturno detrás de mí.

-V-Voy al pueblo. Nos vemos-Iba a subir a mi caballo pero el Heichou me tiro del pelo-¡Itai, Itai Itai! Eso duele… ¡Me va a dejar calva!-Proteste.

-No iras a ninguna parte, ¿No ves la hora? ¿Acaso quieres que pase como la última vez que fuiste sola en medio de la noche, al pueblo?

-Tenía 7 años ¿No puede olvidar ese desafortunado suceso?

-No, Porque no quiero levantarme a las 5 am con el cejotas pegado a mí pidiendo ayuda para buscarte-Dijo muy tranquilo, pero le veía el enojo en esas palabras-No iras a ningún lado.

Suspire tenía que ir, mire mi reloj 11:30, media hora para que sean las 12:00.

-Pero el comandante me dijo que si podía ir-Explique.

-No mientas, no te dejaría ir sola ni a la vuelta de la muralla.

¿Acaso se estaba siendo famoso ese término?

-Seguramente dijo que podías ir con alguien y claro a estas horas todos están durmiendo-Se cruzo de brazos-Tu eres la única loca que quiere ir al pueblo a estas horas.

-No soy la única…-Respondí y sabía que era peligroso esa respuesta-Usted esta tan loco como yo-Me calle de inmediato y especifique mis respuestas que eran conocidas como: "Respuestas que dan tendencia a ser golpeada por Heichou"-Q-Quiero decir que usted también se queda hasta tarde. Se queda solo en la cocina o deambulando por ahí…o también va al pueblo-Me rasque la nuca en señal que estaba nerviosa-Quizás usted cree que nadie se da cuenta que escapa a hurtadillas de aquí, que escapa a valla a saber donde, pero yo si me doy cuenta.

Se hizo un silencio que me pareció eterno.

-Iré contigo-No fue una sugerencia, fue una orden.

-Pero… ¿Acaso cree que no puedo cuidarme sola?-El hecho de que él me considere débil hacia que me enoje. Y traerlo conmigo era revelar algo que había mantenido oculto por un tiempo…Eso me trae un maaaaaaaaaaaaaaal presentimiento de "Evita que venga contigo"

-O voy yo o puedo llamar a Erwin para que te encierre en tu cuarto. Claro también te puedo golpear hasta que te desmayes y dejes de joder en ir al pueblo.

Cabalgamos en silencio. Al final acepte que vaya conmigo…Temía más al Heichou que otra cosa y creo que eso de llamar a Erwin hubiese terminado en: yo en la enfermería por sobredosis de golpes de parte de Heichou-enano-gruñón.

Antes de entrar al pueblo, a la parte mala y oscura del pueblo, baje de mi caballo. Levi freno su caballo y me observo en silencio, para mi sorpresa no dijo nada. Saque, de la mochila que había traído, una cinta azul y me recogí todo el cabello, un mechón rebelde que siempre se escapa de ser parte del peinado era teñido con un color azul, que yo misma cree… lo llame "Teñido" fue un gran invento a base de frutas y agua, saque la tela negra de mi espada y la puse en mi espalda, la funda tenia decoraciones de "Dragones" era lo que había investigado, eran criaturas asombrosas y que se reflejaran en esa espada que era solamente mía me daba un gran orgullo. No me coloque el resto de la ropa que usaba para ir a esos lugares, así que me quede con la remera verde y la chaqueta negra que traía. Me coloque la capucha encima para ocultar mi rostro.

En el momento en el Heichou.

-Etto ...

Al parecer entendió y simplemente se coloco la capucha que traía su campera, ocultando que era el mejor mata titanes de las murallas. Dejamos los caballos a una anciana, por así decirlo conocida mía y nos dirigimos a donde tenía que ir.

-¿Por qué jodías en venir aquí?-Dijo al llegar al lugar. Era un lugar muy oscuro, demasiado, un callejón estrecho, con cajas que no tenía idea que contenían, a los costados estaba todo sucio, y me sorprendió que esta vez no hubiera tipos tirados por un estado de alcohol extremo, al final del camino una puerta, claro que no parecía una puerta estaba camuflado con la mugrienta y negra pared para evitar intrusos. Toque tres veces, luego cinco y diez al final. La puerta se abrió y pase con Heichou detrás de mí.

Una flecha salió volando y me agache como acción de reflejo, no sé si me daba o no pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo, pero me dio un susto al recordar que Heichou estaba detrás de mí…que suerte que era tan enano para que la flecha pase encima de su cabeza.

-¡Neko!-Grite recuperando el aliento-¡Pero qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza al disparar flechas hacia las personas que acaban de entrar!

El nombrado salió de su escondite, era un chico de unos 20 años creo yo, nunca me dijo su edad, tenía el cabello negro todo revuelto y largo como siempre, vestía una ropas rotas y me sorprende que no estén sucias, era más alto que yo y andaba descalzo como siempre. Tenía las costumbres de un Gato de ahí el nombre y la estúpida costumbre de solo atender de 11 a 12 en el pueblo y d en la Ciudad Subterránea...

-Sabes que no me gustan los acompañantes-Dijo sacando su cuchillo.

-Tranquilo él es igual que yo-Aclare y Neko bajo el cuchillo, sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a Heichou, demasiado diría yo.

-Bienvenido al lugar donde cualquier cosa que pidas la tendrás y si me pides a mí, nunca te diré que no…

Heichou no dijo nada se limito a mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Neko hizo una cara gatuna, ambos me miraron a mí. Neko debe haber dicho algo como "Este tipo no es igual que tu" y Heichou "Sácamelo de encima que lo mato"

-Bueno, tal vez sea parecido a mi-Sonreí un poco poniéndome entre el medio de ellos dos-No importa, necesito un…-Me interrumpió.

-Lo siento está cerrado.

-¿Cerrado? Déjate de tonterías llegue a las 11:58 antes que tu cerraras.

-En realidad son las 12:02, cerré hace 2 minutos. Recuerda los gatos a esta hora duermen-Bostezo.

-Yo ya estaba adentro, haci que tienes que escucharme…-Me interrumpió nuevamente

-En realidad tu entraste a esa hora (11:58) pero hiciste tu pedido dos minutos después de que yo cerrara-Sonrió con picardía-No importa si estabas adentro, tendrías que haber pedido cuando apenas entraste.

-¡Pero si tú andas tirando flechas!-Me queje, y me di cuenta de que por eso lo hizo, excusándose con lo de odiar los acompañantes. Pfff ¡Mientras más clientes tanga ese idiota y sean hombres es mejor!-Bien iré con los hermanos perros. Nos vemos-Y ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando me detuvo.

-Está bien, te atenderé pero solo por esta vez Guerrera, si vas con esos sucios perros nunca te lo perdonare-Cerré la puerta y nos ofreció sentarnos, claro era mejor estar parados antes de querer sentarse en el piso donde había… ¿Sangre? No quería saber…

-Me sorprende que no estés con tu armadura, Guerrera.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sabes… Un guerrero sin armadura es un guerrero desarmado y corre el riesgo de morir-Dijo divertido.

-Te aseguro que mi muerte será dentro de mucho tiempo y tú no te llevaras esa gloria-Soné seria y un tanto divertida por esta rara conversación- No sabía que te preocuparas por mí.

-No seas graciosa, por mí en tu funeral haría una fiesta con titanes incluidos.

-Mas te vale que haya Te de Miel en esa fiesta-Me cruce de brazos y me apoye en la pared, la espada se me clavaba en la espalda…-Bien vamos al motivo que estoy aquí-Hice una pausa-Necesito un microscopio.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Estás loca Guerrera-Dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Vamos tu si puedes conseguirlo, lo hiciste una vez ¿No?

-Sí, pero que dije esa vez "No vayas a romperlo porque es el único que ahí"

-Se que guardas una copia de cada cosa que vendes, quiero esa copia.

-Maldito el día que me escuchaste hablando de ese tema…

-Estabas borracho y en efecto de las drogas estabas a punto de entregarte a la policía militar ¿Quién te salvo? Me lo debes.

El simplemente suspiro.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-Mmmmm…Quiero…Ese rico~ contenido de leche que está al lado tuyo-Neko guiño el ojo, y sentí como la ira de Heichou estaba por explotar.

-El no está a la venta, ya te dije es igual que yo.

-Cierto, que desgracia-Sonrió malignamente-Entonces creo que me conformare con unos 2000

-¡Eso es el doble de lo que salió la primera vez!-Me queje en vano.

-Lo siento~ Te llevas el ultimo.

Bien hasta acá llego mi paciencia, me pare y desenvaine mi espada. Sin permitirle una escapada a ese sucio gato, mi espada ya estaba en su garganta.

-Sabes que no suplicare por una estúpida rebaja-Hizo un chasquido muy enojado y apareció su sirviente con el microscopio.

-No hace falta recurrir a la violencia-Dijo y baje mi espada. Agarre el microscopio y lo metí en la mochila que llevaba Heichou. Luego de pagar, Levi se dirigió a la puerta-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?-No dije nada, no iba a presentarlos ni siquiera sé cómo debía llamarlo.

-Rivaille-Para mi sorpresa Heichou respondió usando su apellido. ¿Acaso no sabe el riesgo?

-Valla~-Respondió divertido-Espero que vuelvas pronto, y puedes venir solo sin esta molestia violenta que está contigo.

Obvio se refería a mí. Heichou cerró la puerta de un portazo, solo suspire y estaba a punto de salir.

-Te sugiero pequeña Guerrera que tengas más cuidado, y no me refiero solo a los titanes-Uso su seriedad por primera vez-Últimamente las calles estuvieron turbias y ni hablar de la ciudad subterránea…-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Me limite a decir-Gracias por todo y ten cuidado cuando andes por las noches.

-Odio esa personalidad tuya, apuntas a alguien con una espada y luego le agradeces con esa estúpida frase de siempre…-Se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-Vaya ¿Me falla la vista o te sonrojaste?-Dije sonriendo de medio lado saliendo de ahí sin dejarle protestar.

Me apresure a encontrarme con Heichou estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Todo bien?-Le pregunte al ver su fija mirada.

-No sabía que serias haci-No hablamos hasta llegar al lugar donde dejamos los caballos, me mantuve alerta todo el camino, Neko dijo que estaban turbias las calles pero no había ni un alma y ese me tenia intranquila.

-Disculpe que la haya molestado a esta hora-Dije a la anciana.

-No se preocupe para mí es un privilegio que usted me encargue tan honrado deber-Su voz era lenta, suave y lo decía muy feliz.

-Solo fue el cuidado de los caballos-Sonreí de medio lado-¿Han vuelto a molestarla?

-No, todo a estado tranquilo-Sonrió y otra vez la idea de que las cosas anden tranquilas me daban mala espina.

-Me alegra saberlo. Vendré más seguido a ver como andas las cosas.

-Ni de coña vas a volver a esta zona-Escuche a Rivaille que se había mantenido muy calladito y prefería que se mantuviera así.

-R-Rivaille-Llamarlo así era raro-No tiene que preocuparse todo estará bien.

-Oh, no sabía que existiera alguien que le hablara de esa forma Guerrera-Se sorprendió la anciana-Pero es bueno saber que tiene alguien que la cuida-Sonrió amablemente.

-Supongo que si…-Esta era una noche de sorpresas y conversaciones nada comunes. Pague por el cuidado de los caballos y la anciana me dijo que no era necesario pagar, con que la cuidara era suficiente-Bueno será mejor que me vaya.

-Por favor vuelva pronto-Dijo y eso sonó como un ruego.

-No se preocupe volveré cuando menos lo espere-Vi la mirada asesina de Levi- Gracias por todo y tenga cuidado cuando ande por las noches-Salimos de allí.

Cabalgamos un rato y decidí molestar un poco a Heichou.

-Creo que le cayó bien a Neko, demasiado bien diría yo…-Sonreí de medio lado.

-Cállate mocosa-Lo escuche insultarme en susurros-¿Cómo es que conoces a ese maldito?

-Bueno digamos que le salve la vida, no diré nada mas de cómo lo conocí-Por más que fuera un maldito gato cobrador de intereses y ladrón, había prometido no decirle a nadie de ese encuentro-Me entere de que vendía cosas prohibidas y desde ahí lo veo de vez en cuando.

-Prohibidas-Pronuncio-Cosas como porno y eso. Pervertida.

-¡No esa clase de cosas prohibidas!-Trate de no sonrojarme-¡Y no soy una pervertida!-Mejor aclaremos-Cosas prohibidas como el microscopio. Están prohibidas y usted sabe el motivo. Neko es uno de los pocos donde puedo conseguir los elementos para mis inventos-Finalice.

-¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta para romper algo tan valioso?

-Y-Yo no lo rompí fue Natsu…-Pero tranquilos ya lo mande a hacer unas 200 flexiones y unas 300 sentadillas-El inquieto se puso muy contento porque uno de sus humos cambio de color y al gritar de emoción tiro el microscopio.

-Bueno no se puede esperar mucho de un mocoso que es educado por una mocosa.

-No se burle-Proteste-Ellos serán muy útiles para la humanidad-Y sonreí maliciosamente.

-¿Y eso de que yo era igual que tú?

-¿Se le dio por estar de hablador ahora?-Ya que no dijo nada cuando estuvimos con Neko-Lugares como ese y tipos como el tienden a tener cuidado con las personas con quienes venden cosas, soy conocida como la Guerrera por todos ellos, no saben mi verdadero nombre ni yo se los suyos, no saben donde vivo o donde pertenezco. Solo saben que jamás abriré la boca para delatarlos ante nadie. Es como una regla no escrita. Decirles que es como yo es darles a entender que también eres de fiar-Se me quedo mirando un rato-Además de que ser igual que yo…es dar a entender…que usted y yo…estamos saliendo…-Lo escuche gritarme algo que claro al salir disparada como un rayo toda roja no lo escuche.

Cuando llegue al cuartel me dirigí a ver a mi equipo, cuando entre los vi durmiendo. Natsu encima de la mesa, Izumi encima de los tubos de ensayo ¡Que no se rompan! Y sorprendentemente Tsubasa estaba apoyada durmiendo tranquilamente en el hombro de Ryô y este también dormía como un niño. Al parecer ya se arreglaron.

Suspire y fui a mi cuarto a dejar la espada y soltarme el pelo. Agarre cuatro mantas y tape a cada uno. Me fije que había cuatro bosquejos y notas sobre la mesa. Los vi y me sorprendí.

_-CONVERSACION DEL EQUIPO-_

_-¡Yo hare esto!-Natsu todo alegre-Sera una mejora de las bengalas, ya que pude hacer que cambien de color los humos en unos tubos lo lograre para que cambien de color en el aire… ¡Sera una buena forma para comunicar a proximidades de titanes!_

_-A mí se me ocurrió reemplazar las botas marrones de cuero por otras de un metal ligero y duro que tenga la capacidad de darnos más libertad de rozar el suelo, derrapar-Izumi dibujaba y pintaba-Podría tener unos cuchillos a los costados…_

_-Me imagino una forma más fácil de llamar a los caballos…-Ryô agarraba un lápiz y anotaba-Es una molestia que los malditos no vengan cuando uno los llama, algún sonido el cual ellos identifiquen podría servir…_

_-E-El cuerpo del caballo es un receptor de sonidos-Hablo en susurro Tsubasa al escuchar la palabra "escuchar" "caballos"-El sonido del aire es percibido por sus oídos y también su cuerpo siente los sonidos de la tierra…_

_-Vibraciones-Soltó Ryô-Vibraciones de la tierra._

_-¡S-Si!-Se emociono un poco-Es que no me salía la palabra…_

_Ryô suspiro y le mostro las anotaciones que había hecho, sentándose a su lado._

_-¿Un sonido que ellos puedan identificar? ¡Es una buena idea!-Dijo emocionada y Ryô se sorprendió-Tiene que ser pequeño y fácil de llevar._

_-S-Si-Se aclaro la garganta-¿Qué tal esta forma?-Dibujo en una hoja_

_-Me gusta-Agarro el lápiz de Ryô y empezó a dibujar donde había dibujado su compañero-Y podríamos hacerle algún tipo de detalle para colgar en el cuello, quizás un cordón…_

_-También tenemos que ver el sonido._

_-Uno que no dañe los oídos del caballo y a la vez pueda oír a lo lejos…_

_-Tendríamos que ir probando y acostumbrando a los caballos al sonido…_

_-FIN DE LA CONVERSACION-_

-Están haciendo un gran trabajo-Apague las velas, dejando una, y me fui después de todo se merecían dormir un rato…

Iba a ir a mi cuarto a descansar un poco y me acorde de que no tenía el microscopio… estaba en la mochila que tenia Heichou.

¡Maldición! Y yo que no quería verle a la cara un día, por lo menos, lo que había dicho de que Neko entendiera que estábamos saliendo juntos me daba mucha vergüenza, de solo pensarlo me pongo roja…

Camine hasta la cocina, el lugar más obvio donde lo encontraría, y ¡Bingo! ¿Acaso sabía que iría por la mochila en ese momento? Estaba justo al lado de él.

-Heichou, lamento molestarlo pero me podría dar la mochila…

-Fuiste toda una molestia toda la maldita noche-Dio un sorbo a su te negro, no tenía que ver lo que había en la taza para saber que era su amado Te Negro-Llévatelo.

Tome la mochila y tenía la intención de agarrar el objeto y salir lo más rápido posible. Apunto de realizar esa acción…

-Oi-Me detuvo-Sabes que no puedes volver ahí.

-Sabe que lo hare sin importar lo que diga.

-Mocosa te estás metiendo en lugares y con gente nada amigable.

-Ya lo sé…pero no puedo dejar a esas personas así. No vio que la anciana necesitaba alguien quien la protegiera.

Levi suspiro, un suspiro pesado y tedioso.

-Tendrás que avisarme para que vaya contigo.

-De todos modos ir…Espera ¿Qué?-Iba a decir algo poético como "No me importa si me golpea" o "Ellos me necesitan así que iré"…Pero que lo llame cuando tenga que ir, no tenia respuesta.

-Ya escuchaste, si me entero que has vuelto a esos lugares sola te golpeare-Sonaba serio como siempre, sonó Levi siendo Levi.

-Etto…pero no necesito una niñera-Sin mencionar que no necesito a mi hermano cuidándome-No tienes que preocuparte Rivaille.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando mocosa?-¡Diablos! Olvide llamarlo Heichou, desvié la mirada para que no me regañe…-Tsk, no sabes en los problemas que te estás metiendo al involucrarte con esa gente.

-Lo dices como si esas personas fueran una escoria…-Suspire-Hay niños y ancianos que valen la pena salvar o simplemente conocer.

-¿Y crees que puedes salvarlos vistiéndote como una heroína? Derrotando a los malos con una espada. Déjate de idioteces.

¿Estaba mal salvar aunque sea un poco a otras personas, conocerlas?... ¡No!

-No le veo el problema, salvamos a la gente de los titanes a los reyes cobardes y comerciantes de la superficie, arriesgamos nuestras vidas allí afuera para las personas que creen que todo es de color rosa. Nadie piensa en los que viven debajo de todos, ellos que si saben el verdadero color de las cosas. Ahí abajo no todos están podridos-Soné mas enojada de lo que quería demostrar-Además metiéndome en medio de las calles como la Guerrera conseguí información un tanto inquietante acerca de la policía militar-Ese dato lo conseguí hace dos semanas atrás y por ello no podía volver a las calles, si lo hacía sería muy peligroso. No quería confiar ese dato a nadie, iba a descubrirlo yo sola para no arriesgar la vida de alguien pero si Levi iba a acompañarme supongo que debía decirle-Tengo el presentimiento de que están ocultando algo-¿Era correcto decirle que la Policía Militar andaba en algo "raro" al Capitán de las fuerzas especiales?...

Si, Heichou era de confianza para mí.

-Ya veo-Dijo y se acerco a mi-Te acompañare en ese estúpido pensamiento y presentimiento tuyo, no digas nada a nadie sobre esa información-Solamente asentí.

-Me preocupa que esto termine mal-Admití, después de todo era algo peligroso, grave y molesto meterse con una de las fuerzas militares, tener que escabullirse de los malos y buscar la verdad en unos muros llenos de mentiras.

-Créeme mocosa esto terminara muy mal-Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

Por fin nuevo capitulo (Wiiiiii!) perdon por tardar tanto, la inspiracion no me llegaba...

Quiero agradecer a mi primer review que me dio mas ganas de seguir escribiendo (sip mi inspiracion llega con los comentarios de ustedes n.n) y a aquellas personas que leen desde las sombras (se que hay ninjas que leen sin dejar comentarios, lo se porque yo era una de esas personas ninjas XD)

Bien esto es como en un anime Shojo donde si te pones ropa diferente y andas con el peinado de siempre y con la misma cara, ya eres una persona completamente diferente (¿Sailor Moon? Que recuerdos! /(*o*)/ )

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Eso de que son como una heroina (no la droga jaja okno mal chiste T_T) para las personas aparte de la superficie, sin tener que matar titanes luchando mano a mano...¿Que estara tramando la Policia Militar?...Cha-cha-chan~ (musica dramatica O.O)

Saludos (*O*)/ (Al estilo SNK)


	6. De pesadillas a sueños y realidad

Konichiwa! Que raro que ande escribiendo aqui arriba jeje

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grandiocho Hajime Isayama...y bueno la protagonista (la lectora) tampoco me pertenece (por ahora...jeje...no se sorprendan cuando las secuestre...) Me pertenece la historia y las estupideces que digo (*o*)

A partir de ahora los capitulos tendran titulo! Wiiiiii n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 6: De pesadillas a sueños y realidad**

Levántate, abre los ojos... vamos si no como algo moriré de hambre. Me duele la cabeza…

Y como un milagro mis ojos se abrieron, ya eran las 12:00. Hora para ir a verles la cara a todos para almorzar. Ya había pasado una semana de investigación secreta con Heichou, no encontramos nada. Como si los rumores, datos y pruebas hubiesen desaparecido en el aire, no había ningún rastro que dijera que la Policía Militar andaba en cosas raras.

Para colmo mañana, cosa que empeoraba la búsqueda de pistas, la Legión saldría en una expedición que para mi desgracia no iría.

Suplique, trate de convencerlos, roge al Dios de los Inventos pero fue nuevamente en vano. No iba a ir ni aunque les dijera que tenía la gran arma para matar a todos los titanes.

-Si no salgo pronto de estas malditas murallas juro que me volveré loca…Bueno más que ahora.

Me senté en la mesa con mala cara con un nudo en el estomago ¿Tenía hambre?, mi equipo tampoco podría ir, por lo menos no me sentiría sola. Todo soldado iría, los nuevos reclutas que entraron hace poco también.

Los reclutas nuevos del Reclutamiento 104 entraran pasado mañana, claro yo seré la única a cargo y tendré que recibirlos yo misma, con lo nerviosa que me pongo.

Salí como un rayo a ver como entrenaba mi equipo. Claro yo ese día de entrenamiento me tome el feriado. Había estado escabulléndome con Heichou en las noches hasta las 6 de la mañana para luego dormir dos malditas horas y levantarme nuevamente a entrenar…A esta altura las noches en vela me cobro factura con dolores de cabeza y ahora se me nublaba la visión…¿Acaso me estoy enfermando?

Los inventos de mi equipo progresaron bastante, tanto que ya estaban siendo probados en combate, no con titanes de verdad todavía no se enfrentaron con ninguno. También las tácticas, señas y la pelea en equipos fue un éxito, claro que hubo discusiones entre los chicos momentos de enojos por diferentes puntos de opinión, y algunos golpes donde tuve que intervenir con un buen escobazo en la cabeza a cada uno para que se separaran, pero…

También y lo más importante la confianza de todos mejoro. Éramos una familia en progreso.

-Tsubasa-Llamo Ryô y ella asintió.

Tsubasa había aceptado hacer de carnada diciendo que su fuerza no era lo suficiente para matar a un titán. No podía decirle que no. "Esa es mi única forma de ser útil a la humanidad". Ryô tiene la fuerza de tres hombres desde que llego lo vi correr y hacer pesas además de practicar bastante con el equipo tridimensional. Su fuerza combinado con la pequeña carnada era un dúo poderoso.

-Izumi ahora-Grito Natsu.

Y ambos se cruzaron dando un doble corte a la piel del titán, dos cortes se hicieron notorios en la piel del titán de cartón. Poseían la misma fuerza, por ello idearon formas poderosas de unirse para vencer a los titanes.

Tire la señal azul puro que era para llamarlos. Todos aparecieron en el mismo tiempo que la primera vez que tire el humo.

La primera en aparecer Tsubasa, al instante Ryô, la tercera Izumi que apareció unos 10 segundos después que el segundo, luego de cuatro minutos calculados por el reloj apareció Natsu.

-No tengo idea como lo haces Natsu pero siempre al final te separas de mi y llegas tarde-Suspiro Izumi.

-Bien apresten atención-Todavía no les había dicho que nosotros no iríamos a la expedición-Tenga malas noticias-Y la sonrisa de todos desapareció, a excepción de Ryô claro-Nosotros no iremos a la Expedición de mañana-Vi como sus esfuerzos se iban por el caño. Ellos se habían esmerado esta última semana practicando con la esperanza de matar mas titanes que nadie-Lo lamento…-No pude evitar sonar triste.

-N-No se disculpe Taicho-Tranquilizo Tsubasa, algunos cambiaron algo esta semana. Tsubasa participaba en las charlas y la timidez se le estaba yendo.

-Si Taicho no ponga esa cara de tristeza-Animo Izumi. Ella no cambio mucho, y en mi opinión ella no tenía que cambiar nada.

-Que no se le ocurra pensar que el duro entrenamiento de esta semana fue en vano-Grito sonriente Natsu. El peli anaranjado se hizo muy unido de Izumi, hasta el punto de dormir juntos, claro que se llevaron ambos un escobazo en la cabeza. Además de hacerse un poco más amigable con Ryô

-Es verdad, piense que este tedioso entrenamiento nos facilitara las cosas cuando salgamos de la muralla-Ryô aparte de ganar mas músculos y un cambio de humor cuando estaba a solas con Tsubasa, también su cabello sufrió un cambio. Sip en medio de la noche le corte ese flequillo que cubría su visión. Anduve desaparecida unas horas…

-Tienen razón-Suspire y no pude evitar apapacharlos a todos en un gran abrazo a lo cual ellos quedaron atónitos, ya que toda la semana los tuve a escobazos.

-¿T-Taicho tiene fiebre?-Murmuro Tsubasa.

-Creo que está enferma. Si definitivamente está enferma…-Dijeron a unisonó Izumi y Natsu

-Espero que no sea contagioso…-Se altero Ryô.

Y entonces sentía como me faltaba fuerza para mantenerme en pie, el dolor en la cabeza se hizo más severo y en un segundo a otro mi visión se cerró en un color negro…

Me había desmayado.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Escuche unas vocecitas…

-¿Cómo esta (-NOMBRE-)-chan?-Era Hanji preocupada.

-Necesitamos saber si vivirá-Natsu e Izumi a punto de darles un ataque de nervios.

-¿T-Taicho m-morirá?-Y Tsubasa estaba con lagrimitas en los ojos a punto de soltar un mar de lagrimas, la voz le temblaba más que una gelatina.

-Taicho no morirá Tsubasa- Ryô intentaba calmarla siendo lo mas gentil posible-Ustedes dos dejen de agravar la situación.

-¿C-Como esta Mia bella guerriera?-Había entrando todo despeinado Will y si hacías comparaciones, tenía la misma cara llorosa de Tsubasa-¡¿Morirá?!-Y también había escuchado a la peli azul. Ahora ambos lloraba un mar de llanto.

Vi como la pobre puerta sufría la furia al abrirse. Puedo asegurar que se partió a la mitad…

-¡Más le vale que me diga ahora que mierda tiene esa mocosa! ¡¿Por qué diablos no despierta?!

-T-Tranquilícense-En ese momento no me gustaría ser el doctor-La paciente (-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) Se encuentra en un estado de desmayo nivel dos…

-¿Dos? ¿Desde cuándo los desmayos tienen nivel?-Pregunto Hanji-¿Cuánto dura un desmayo?

-No presenta ningún golpe-Claro que no me caí encima de mis subordinados. Espero que no les haya dolido-Presenta una notable falta de sueño y mala alimentación.

Ups…me descubrieron.

-¿Mala alimentación?-Erwin había estado en silencio por un rato-Otra vez…-Lo siento, ¿Que mas puedo decir? Lo lamento, los estoy haciendo preocupar a todos…y solo puedo observar de lejos… ¿Qué?...

Esperen un momento.

¿Observar de lejos? Estoy parada, con una bata blanca y descalza…

El dijo "Estado de desmayo nivel dos"…Desmayada significa estar durmiendo ¿Entonces como es que estoy viendo y escuchando todo des…?

¡¿ESA SOY YO?!

No puede ser. Me estoy viendo a mi misma en una camilla… ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy muerta? No… no puede ser posible solo era un desmayo. ¿Entonces por qué?

Me apresure a tocar algún objeto, mi mano lo traspaso. Mierda…

-Erwin, Hanji, Will, Tsubasa…Ryô…-Ellos seguían hablando- ¡Natsu! ¡Izumi!-No importa cuánto grite mi voz no llega a alcanzarlos a ellos. Seguí gritando y de pronto no escuche sus voces, solo movían sus bocas.

Nada, mi voz sonaba como un eco al llamarlos. Empezaba a temblar, tenía miedo, tengo miedo.

Comenzaba a invadirme la desesperación.

Cada vez me costaba más respirar y mi voz empezaba a apagarse. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

¿Qué está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Alguien! ¡Responda!

Un sonido agudo y lejano comenzó a atormentarme, podio oírlo el sonido estaba a kilómetros de mi, pero aun haci pude identificarlo…

El sonido de titanes.

Sus pisadas, el grito de la gente, el ruido de sus bocas masticando a las personas, el ruido del equipo tridimensional, estaban destrozando todo.

Tape mis oídos y me coloque de cuclillas, cerré los ojos.

¡Basta! ¡Basta!... ¡BASTA!

"_Abre los ojos"_

Esa voz suave, ligera, confiada…Como toda una ingenua abrí los ojos y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Estaba encima de la muralla con la misma ropa pero esta vez cubierta de sangre, todo yo estaba cubierta de sangre. Escuche los ruidos pero esta vez no estaban lejos estaban debajo de mi.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver el horror que estaba contemplando. Me arrodille perpleja del pánico. Todo el pueblo estaba en caos, titanes por todos lados, sangre en cada rincón. No había nadie, no había nada con vida.

"_Este es el futuro"_

-¿F-Futuro?-Las palabras sonaban huecas, yo también me estaba quedando sin vida. Me pare tabaleándome-¿Cómo paso esto?-Empecé a acércame al borde, mis piernas temblaban y ya estaban sin fuerzas-¿Por qué?-Y ese fue el golpe de gracia. Me detuve en seco.

En un segundo había perdido las esperanzas, el miedo, las ganas de llorar y gritar, toda emoción. Olvide quien era, mi pasado y mi presente, los sentidos y las palabras desaparecieron, al igual que las ganas de vivir ¿Qué hago ahí? Y asome la cabeza peligrosamente, en un intento suicida de ver que tan alto era la caída.

"_Cuidado, podrías caer"_

Sonó divertido. Escuchar esa voz definitivamente me hizo perder la cordura, mi mente estaba en blanco y mis ojos perdieron color al igual que el mundo se convertía en un oscuro y deprimente lugar.

"_Estas sola, solo salta y vuela. ¿No era ese tu sueño? Olvida todo, porque eres nada"_

No me importaba caer-Di un paso y mis pies quedaron a la mitad. Mitad piso que significaba no caer. Mitad libertad, de caer y quizás volar o simplemente morir- Y sufrir el mismo destino que mis amigos…

¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tengo amigos?...Trague saliva y solamente me vino una persona a la cabeza, un nombre.

-He…-Apenas podía mover mis labios, los labios me comenzaron a pesar-Hei…-Agache la cabeza. Concéntrate, recuerda ese nombre, esa persona-Heichou…-Fue un susurro inaudible que se lo llevo el viento.

"¡Olvida!"

La voz suena molesta…Vamos recuerda un poco mas….

Sentí la humedad en mis mejillas, estaba llorando de nuevo pero no eran lagrimas tristes y saladas…eran dulces y felices, la sangre había desaparecido junto con la ropa blanca, tenia puesto el uniforme con las alas de la Legión de Reconocimiento en mi espalda y brazos, sentí una energía en todo mi interior y…

Sonreí.

-¡Levi!

Grite contenta haciendo que mi voz sea escuchada en todos lados, la felicidad brotaba de mí cada pizca de mi sangre con adrenalina.

Toda la oscuridad desapareció, la ciudad y las murallas también desaparecieron y me hallaba en un infinito campo de flores con el suave y refrescante viento en mi cara. Abrí los brazos para sentir que podía volar en ese momento y cerré los ojos. La voz desapareció. Y decidí tomar una decisión

-Todo estará bien.

Me dije a mi misma y pensé nuevamente en las murallas. No abrí los ojos.

-Se que si salto, Heichou me atrapara. El no me dejara caer, porque él es mi paraíso. El motivo por el que quiero volar.

Salte.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Desperté en la enfermería toda sudorosa y con las uñas clavadas en la cama.

-¿Un sueño?-Susurre y aclare la vista para ver mejor-O ¿Una pesadilla?

-Despertaste-Escuche esa voz que había deseado escuchar en todo aquel maldito y raro momento-Mocosa estuviste durmiendo por más de 12 horas…

-L-Levi-Pronuncie y las lagrimas me brotaron. Sentí el miedo de haber perdido todo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese saltado para morir y no para llegar a mi paraíso? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era esa voz? Mis brazos temblaron y mis lágrimas volvían a ser saladas.

No lo pensé dos veces, salte de la cama y aterrice encima del enano abrazándolo en el suelo, se sintió un duro golpe.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pa…?

-No quiero…-Y aferrándome más en Levi, apretándolo más con la intención de que no se me escapara, para saber que no era ni una pesadilla ni un sueño que era la realidad-¡No quiero que me deje caer! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Me escucho?!

El no dijo nada por un momento, lo escuche hacer su típico Tsk y luego, dejándome perpleja, sin aliento ni palabra, correspondió al abrazo. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y apretarme contra él, su fría respiración en mis oídos y nuca me hizo entender que era la realidad.

-Lo escuche-Murmuro en mi odio-Lo escuche fuerte y claro mocosa…

* * *

¡Hola! personas y/o titanes de las murallas junto con las personas ninjas(?) Tarde dos horas haciendo este capitulo...No puedo creer que el capitulo 5 me costo todooooo un dia y el 6 dos insignificantes horas .-. ¿Que les parecio el cap? Medio raro, pero es lo que salio. El proximo capitulo quizas entiendan mas la cosas...o no...jeje

Les mando un saludo y un besho a los titanes, a las personas ninjas y a mi primer Review (Sip ese sera tu apodo **Koisshi Saotome **espero que te guste XD)

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SNK)


	7. Sere las alas de la Libertad y Esperanza

Konichiwa! Otra vez ando aqui arriba...!

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hajime Isayama... y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece (el plan para secuestrarlas esta en marcha *O* jeje) Me pertenece la historia y las estupideces que digo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!:**

**((**Lo que este entre doble paréntesis negrito será alguna aclaración mía o alguna estupidez que se me ocurra decir**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con letra cursiva, serán pensamientos de los personajes"_

_**"Cuando este entre comillas negrita, será la voz desconocida de ustedes"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Seré las alas de la Libertad y Esperanza**

"_**Abre los ojos"**_

Abrí los ojos y vi que ya no estaba en la enfermería, estaba en mi cuarto.

¿Acaso seres mágicos me trasladaban de una habitación a otra sin que me despertara? Bueno si me levantan quiere decir que mi peso es mínimo y tengo el sueño pesado….

Me cambie de ropa y me puse el uniforme con las alas que tanto amaba. La puerta se abrió y vi pasar a Tsubasa con una gran bandeja con comida. ¡Genial tengo mucha hambre!

-¡Taicho!-Se abalanzo hacia mí casi tirándome al piso-¡Qué bueno que ya despertó!

-T-Tsubasa-Murmure, quizás no tenga mucha fuerza para matar a un titán pero su abrazo casi me parte a la mitad-N-Necesito aire…

-Lo siento-Dijo liberándome, y recogiendo del suelo la comida que había traído y tirado al abrazarme. Sí, hay iba mi apetito-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien, pero no recuerdo mucho ¿Puedes explicarme que paso?-La verdad no recuerdo nada de nada y eso me tenia intranquila.

-Sí. Vera se desmayo ayer a eso de las 2 de la tarde, desde entonces ha estado dormida por doce horas, y se despertó para luego volver a dormirse y el doctor dijo que era mejor traerla a su cuarto. Son las 1 de la tarde.

-Ya veo…-No recuerdo haber despertado…-Bien será mejor que vaya a avisar al Comandante y a los demás que ya estoy mejor-Me dirigía a la puerta, pero Tsubasa me detuvo.

-Taicho. Ellos no están-Esas palabras hicieron que me venga un intenso dolor de cabeza, ya me había acordado de todo, incluido el sueño-pesadilla y esa voz-¿No recuerda? Hoy a la mañana salieron a la expedición…

"_**Este es el futuro"**_

El futuro…ese momento donde los titanes habían destrozado a todos, el momento cuando había perdido mis recuerdos, había pedido las alas para volar.

Un gran miedo me recorrió en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Tsubasa! Reúne al resto del equipo con su equipo tridimensional, los quiero en menos de 10 minutos en los caballos-Ella me vio dudosa-¡Ahora!

Y salió disparada como un rayo. Trate de tranquilizarme y me prepare para esperar lo peor.

-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate… Tengo una idea.

Fui al Laboratorio y recogí varias cosas que creí que serian necesarias. Las puse en una mochila y salí en busca de Niche. Todos ya estaban en sus caballos

-Taicho ¿Para que la mochila?

-Escuchen, pase lo que pase no se separen ¿Ok?

-Si-Dijeron y salimos a enfrentar lo peor.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Del cuartel a la ciudad o pueblo, como lo llamaba mayormente, era Trost había una hora a pie y a caballo unos 30 minutos, cuando se llegaba a la ciudad había un levantamiento de tierra, lo cual impedía ver a menos que estés encima de el. Lo que hacía que me desesperara más.

Todo estará bien. Cuando vea la ciudad estará intacta, todo estará como debe ser…

.

.

.

Y así fue, las voces alegres me inundaron los oídos, niños riendo, madres y padres cuidándolos, los vendedores vendiendo. Todo estaba tranquilo.

-Qué alivio…-No pude evitar un gran suspiro.

-¿Taicho?-Escuche a Izumi.

-Lo siento, fue un mal presentimiento…-Sonreí contenta de que la pesadilla no paso. Aunque la voz desconocida dijo _"Futuro" _Puede que sea dentro de mucho tiempo. Ruego por que sea en mucho tiempo o que nunca pase.

Pensándolo mejor, en ese sueño-pesadilla estaba encima de la muralla…No puedo identificar que Muralla y ni siquiera que ciudad era atacada. Quizás no sea precisamente Trost.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí que les parece dar una vuelta-Mejor aprovechar el tiempo aquí que en una habitación donde hacer nada es la única opción.

Todos asintieron y dejamos los caballos a un tipo encargado del cuidado. Íbamos a pie paseando por las diferentes tiendas.

No quise comprar nada para economizar un poco.

-¡Taicho!-Era Natsu-¿Quiere que le compre un poco de fruta? Ya que olvido su dinero, debe tener hambre.

Bueno también por aquel motivo no compre nada, todo por salir apurada. Simplemente asentí.

-Arigato*-Agarre la manzana.

-¿Dónde está Tsubasa?-La peli azul había desaparecido.

-¿Acaso no escuchan cuando digo "No se separaren de mi?"-Les entra por una oreja y les sale por la otra.

-¡Allí esta!-Grito Izumi. Definitivamente era ella, pero llevaba puesto un gran pañuelo marrón que le cubría el cabello ¿En qué momento se lo puso?, estaba a un par de tiendas de donde estábamos nosotros, se llevara una reprimida por desaparecer sin avisar. La peli roja se acerco a ella-¿Tsubasa qué haces con ese pañuelo en la cabeza?

La nombrada parpadeo confundida, los demás nos acercamos a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Tsubasa?-Pregunto Natsu-Ah! Cierto. Toma-Sonriendo le dio una manzana que había comprado hace un rato-Recordé que te encantan las manzanas.

-Etto…-Dijo muy nerviosa y tímida. No acepto la manzana.

-¿No te gustan?-Pregunto Ryô.

Temblorosa agarro la manzana y me percate que no traía la pulsera-azul-amistad que le había dado, cuando la vi hoy temprano si la traía puesta. La agarre de la muñeca y ella pego un grito, la solté y Tsubasa dio un movimiento brusco haciendo que se le callera el pañuelo.

-Kyaaaaaaaa!-Grito Izumi y los demás quedamos sin palabra-¡Tsubasa se corto y se pinto el cabello!-Era correcto el pelo lo tenía más corto y rubio.

-T-Tsubasa…-Murmure boquiabierta de todas las personas que pensé que podría retocar su cabello de esa forma ella era la última de la lista.

-¡Christa!-Escuche un grito proveniente de la tienda del frente, cuando me di vuelta vi a cuatro personas y… ¡¿A Tsubasa?!-¡¿Te creció el cabello y se te hizo azul?!

-Eso es imposible-Dijo el rubio de baja estatura con ojos azules y al igual que sus amigos estaba impresionado-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Q-Que paso con tus cabellos dorados?-Lloraba una chica con el cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, alta de tez trigueña y varias pecas en sus mejillas.

-E-Etto…-Murmuro llorosa la peli azul que era interrogada. Claramente era nuestra Tsubasa… ¿Entonces esta pequeña chica de aquí era Christa?

-¡Ymir!-Salió disparada la rubia.

-¡Ryô!-Nuestra Tsubasa fue directamente con su amigo.

-Esto no podría ser más raro…-Murmure mientras cada una abraza a su salvador, por haci decirlo. Observando más detenidamente me fije quienes eran esas personas que miraban la escena tan confundidos como nosotros…-¿Eren?

El nombrado me miro junto con Mikasa y Armin. ¿Cómo no los reconocí antes?

-¡(-APELLIDO-)-sempai!-Grito Eren parpadeando y luego corrió hacia mi-¡No puedo creer que la estoy viendo nuevamente!-Estaba muy emocionado.

-Vaya~ Parece que la "Pandilla de los tres pequeños grandes" Sigue en pie-Sonreí-Han pasado años desde la última vez que los vi. Ya están todos unos adolecentes.

-S-Sempai-Escuche a Armin, no creció mucho en altura pero seguía siendo tímido-E-Es un gusto verla de nuevo.

-El gusto es mío Armin.

-Pensé que había muerto…-Claro "Pensé" era un "Soñaba con que este muerta". A Mikasa no le caigo muy bien.

-¡No digas esas cosas Mikasa!-Regaño Eren.

-Tranquila Mi-choza…-Vi que buscaba algo para lánzame a la cabeza. Suspire con aire nostálgico-No saben cuánto los extrañe-Solté sincera-Creí que no los vería mas…

-¡NO DIGA ESO CON ESA CARA TAN TRISTE!-Ahora Eren me regañaba a mí-Usted sabe que me uniré a La Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Me alegra escuchar que no has cambiado de opinión. Sigues siendo el mismo valiente y optimista de siempre-Lo despeine con la mano, haciendo que se sonroje y despertando la ira de Mikasa-Armin-Mire al chico que reía por la escena-Dime ¿Todavía crees que eres un inútil debilucho?-Agacho la cabeza y respondió-Seré útil a si tengo que perder la vida-Toque su hombro-Sigues siendo el chico inteligente y soñador de siempre. Estoy orgullosa-Solo sonrió con esa linda sonrisita que el tenia-Mi-choza, no hace falta decir nada, por la cara asesina que hiciste hace un momento sigues siendo la misma cuidadora de siempre, gracias por cuidar a Eren para que no se meta en problemas y proteger a Armin-Se limito a no seguir con la búsqueda de algo afilado…-Así que ahora seremos compañeros.

-Si-Respondieron Armin y Eren contentos. Armin observo que traía todo el equipo puesto encima.

-(-APELLIDO-)-sempai, ¿Acaso ustedes no fueron a la expedición?-Pregunto Armin.

-Ah bueno, el Comandante dijo que era mejor que me quedara jeje.

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces porque llevan el equipo tridimensional?

-Ah bueno…Etto-¿Cómo explicar que tuve una pesadilla donde todo estaba muerto?

-Ustedes son los Reclutas 104, ¿No es así?-Hablo Natsu, salvándome de responder-¿Taicho usted los conoce?

-Sí, son unos viejos amigos de cuando era más pequeña-Por pequeña unos 12 de edad. Los presente. Reclutas 103 y Reclutas 104…

-Wow usted ya tiene el puesto de Taicho-Observo Eren-¿Podemos llamarla de esa forma?

-Cla…-Fui interrumpida.

-¡No!-Hablo Izumi-Nosotros le pusimos ese sobrenombre así que ustedes búsquense otro.

-Vamos Izumi, solo es un apo…-Otra vez interrumpida.

-Nosotros la conocimos desde antes, podemos llamarla como queramos-Por primera vez Armin se vio serio e intimidante.

-No nos importa-Protesto Natsu-Búsquense otro apodo sacando la lengua

-Esto es una estupidez-Dije y mi opinión fue irrelevante.

-¡La llamaremos Taicho-sempai!-Hablaron a unisonó Eren y Armin.

-¿Taicho…qué?-Otro apodo el cual tendré que memorizar…-¿Eso es legal?-Aunque fuera legal o no usar de ese modo los acompañantes en nombres, sé que no les importara.

Luego de discutir un rato, de agarrar libros para verificar si era legal usar de ese modo el Sempai y Taicho en una sola oración, llego la tarde, eran las 5:30.

-Eren debemos irnos, nos necesitan en la muralla-Hablo Mikasa.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana temprano para la iniciación y todo esa pérdida de tiempo-Salude y a lo lejos escuche a Armin despedirse con un…

-Nos vemos Taicho-sempai-Solo salude y escondí el sonrojo.

Caminamos hasta donde habíamos dejado los caballos.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana gemela-Dije a Tsubasa mientras montábamos a los caballos.

-N-No es mi gemela-Se quejo haciendo pucheros.

-Quien sabe, quizás fueron separadas al nacer-Analizo Ryô.

-Lo siento Tsubasa, Christa se quedo con tu manzana-Se disculpo Natsu.

-No te preocupes Natsu-Sonrió.

-Bien jóvenes será mejor que vuélvanos al cuartel, ya anduvimos mucho tiempo por aquí.

-Si-Respondieron todos y empezamos a cabalgar, pero…Tsubasa no se movió. Me acerque a ella-¿Sucede algo Tsubasa?

-Escucho un ruido…

-No escucho nada-Dijo Natsu.

-Yo tampoco…-Hablo Izumi.

-Viene de la muralla…

¿La muralla? Una luz, como un rayo se escucho y de un segundo a otro… el Titán Colosal apareció.

Destruyendo el muro, dando paso a los titanes, a la tragedia de hace 5 años atrás.

"_**Este es el futuro"**_

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

**((**Aquí narra la autora ósea NekoNazyro :**))**

-Vamos Rivaille cálmate, has estado muy nervioso todo el día.

-Cállate cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Jiji ¿Estas preocupado por (-NOM…

-¿Ha-Hanji-san que hace en el suelo? Tiene un chichón en la cabeza ¿Se encuentra bien?-Petra ayudo a la pobre Hanji quien se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo producto de un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Hanji tiene razón, debes calmarte-El Comandante había golpeado a Levi por golpear a Hanji-Has estado más desesperado por matar titanes que cualquier otra vez.

-Solo quiero volver a estar dentro de las murallas-Dijo mientras se sobaba disimuladamente la mejilla-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

"_Esa mocosa, me dejo intranquilo con lo que dijo anoche…_

_Luego de saltar encima de mí dijo muchas locuras, y lo peor es que le seguí el juego…Cuando se durmió empezó a decir cosas incoherentes._

_-Titanes…Trost…Ayuda…"_

-Quiero ver que todo esté bien.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Maldición los titanes están entrando…

-Escuchen, su misión es matar a tantos titanes puedan y evitar que se acerquen a la muralla interior ¡Suban a un lugar alto y ataquen!-Ordene a mi equipo. Las Rosas también se encargaran de matar a los titanes y sacar a la gente. Mientras que los nuevos reclutas se ocuparan de mandar suministros, comunicaciones y en el proceso tendrán que matar titanes.

Seguramente dividirán en tres líneas a los soldados de las rosas y los nuevos, colocando a los de elite en la línea tres, a donde es más seguro…no le veo lo inteligente a ese plan. Tengo que tener en cuenta que el titán acorazado podría venir en cualquier momento.

Pensar en las tácticas que utilizaran me ayuda a calmarme.

Un titán a las tres en punto…Tamaño 7 metros. En un rápido movimiento lo mate, nada difícil.

Hasta ahora el equipo tridimensional nueva va bien… Espero que siga así.

Tenía ojos en todos lados, en mi equipo, en los titanes, los civiles, los soldados de la rosa. Mi mente en Eren, Armin y Mi-choza…y también en La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Cuatro titanes en frente de mí: Uno de 3 m, dos de 7mts y uno de 15 m.

Eso si se complicaba. Natsu e Izumi acabaron con los de 7. Tsubasa y Ryô con el de 3 y yo con el de 15. Si estábamos juntos las cosas complicadas se volvían fáciles.

-Muy bien. Chicos tengan cuidado, si nos mantenemos juntos será más fácil matarlos-Todos asintieron-No estén muy cerca del suelo eso va para ti Natsu-El nombrado simplemente asintió. Todos estaban muy tensos…-¿Cómo estuvo su primera caza contra los titanes?-Sonreí ampliamente, haciendo que me miraran-¡Vamos a por ellos!

-¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento como este?-Me grito Ryô. Simplemente seguí con lo mío.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Había pasado una hora. Mi respiración ya estaba agitada. Luego de 41 titanes normales y unos 5 anormales perdí la cuenta. Me había lastimado el brazo derecho, nada grave pero el dolor molestaba.

Aterrice en un edificio lo suficiente alto como para que solamente un titán de 15 metros me vea. Aterrizaje forzoso ya que la falta de gas en el equipo tridimensional me estaba jugando en contra.

-Me estoy quedando sin gas y me queda una cuchilla de repuesto. Estoy en serios problemas…-Estaba sentada. Maldiciendo a todo -¿Por qué diablos el escuadrón de apoyo no viene?

También estaba aguantando las lágrimas, ver como soldados mueren en frente de ti no es nada bonito. Te hace acordar que tú podrías terminar como uno de ellos. Que si no te cuidas te pasara eso a ti.

Trate de salvar a quienes pude, pero salvarlos físicamente no es suficiente, nadie puede salvarlos de las muertes que presenciaron, de cómo quedaran mentalmente.

¿En qué momento me había acostumbrado a ver las muertes de otras personas y quedar normal después? Cerré los ojos un momento. No podía volver a la normalidad después de cada batalla, lo sé más que nadie

Todo estará bien.

Natsu había traído repuestos para el gas y unas cuantas cuchillas, por eso había matado varios titanes. Que felicidad me da saber que cumplió bien con su deber, Natsu era el encargado del repuesto de gas y Ryô del repuesto de las cuchillas, el muy idiota se le olvido eso.

-Hora de hacer algo.

Lance la señal para llamar a mi equipo, nos habíamos separado por culpa de un anormal que termine matándolo yo, había sido demasiado tarde para ver a donde se había metido mi equipo. No tenerles un ojo encima me pone nerviosa, si a mí se me acaba el gas a ellos también.

Espere un rato… Nadie apareció.

-¡Diablos!-Busque mas altura. Quizás no lo vieron… Lance nuevamente esta vez desde lo más alto de aquella construcción-Vamos, vamos aparezcan…- Me senté en el piso frio y tire la mochila que había traído en la espalda-¿Acaso ellos…-Ahora sí que quería gritar.

Agarre mis rodillas y me abrase, no quiero que se cumpla mi pesadilla… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? El equipo no me sirve sin gas, y las cuchillas no mataran a más de tres titanes. Deseo estar en las afueras de las murallas al menos no estaría sola…

-¡Oye Jean! ¿Qué hacemos?-Escuche el grito de unos chicos a unas cuatro casas de donde yo estaba-Mira esa señal azul debe significar algo.

-Idiota, es para llamar al equipo de invención.

Me acerque a ver por el otro lado de la ventana, eran varios y por sus caras eran reclutas nuevos.

-¿Sería correcto gastar el gas que me queda para ir hasta allí?-Ya había mandado la señal a mi equipo, si pasa una hora ellos vendrán aquí pase lo que pase.

-¡Vamos a morir!…-Grito otro alterado.

-No hay esperanza, seremos comida de titán…

-Debemos ir en contra de los titanes que rodean el lugar. ¡Jean!

-¿Habrá alguien que quiera dirigir esa misión suicida? Aunque haya alguien no podremos hacer nada contra esos titanes…

**((**Flash Back**))**

"_-Comandante usted dijo que iría la próxima vez. ¿Por qué debo quedarme aquí?_

_-Debe quedar alguien para asegurarse que las cosas anden bien._

_-Pues deje a alguien más, ¡Yo no soy la candidata apropiada para el papel de vigilante!_

_-Escucha, se que ansias salir de las murallas, pero alguien debe quedar para ser las alas dentro de las murallas."_

**((**Fin del flash back**))**

-Comandante-Agarre la mochila y me acerque a la ventana-No entendía esas palabras, me parecieron una simple excusa… Pero…

Salí volando considerando el poco gas que tenia, iba saltando de tanto en tanto.

Hasta que llegue, caí de cuclillas en el techo de aquella casa, mi cabello cubría mi rostro. Todos me vieron asombrados y sorprendidos. Me levante con la cabeza en alto. Respire hondo.

"_Querías que, si las cosas se ponen mal, aunque sea una persona represente las alas de la libertad, que demuestre que todavía hay esperanza." _

-L-La Legión de Reconocimiento…

-¡Oye! Tu el cara de caballo, informe de la situación-Dije levantándome.

El calvo empujo al cara de caballo.

-S-Soy Jean Kirschtein-Dijo haciendo el saludo militar-Creemos que el equipo de apoyo no puede venir, el lugar está rodeado de titanes y los cobardes no quieren salir de allí.

Me acerque a él lo tome del cuello de su uniforme.

-Cara de caballo-Jean ¿Tu saldrías al apoyo de tus camaradas si te están rodeando esos malditos titanes?

No hablo y aparto su mirada de la mía, lo solté.

-Se que no es excusa el abandonar su deber solo por los titanes, pero a veces el miedo de perder la vida es más grande, por ello hay que pelear contra él. Además prometo que cada uno de los soldados que este ahí dentro hará 100 flexiones cada uno.

-E-Etto…-Pregunto el calvo-¿Quién es usted?

-Capitana del escuadrón de investigación (-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-). Única representante de La Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sois tontos o qué? Ellos no están aquí salieron en una expedición esta mañana. Como soy la única capitana soy la encargada de portar las alas de la libertad y esperanza. Claro, me vendría bien su ayuda.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Levanten la mano aquellos que tengan el suficiente gas como para hacer alguna locura-Temblorosos solo 10 levantaron-Bien, ¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen las cuchillas para pelear?-Casi todos, pero claro solo tenían una o dos-Me alegra saber eso…

-¿Q-Que vamos a hacer? No podemos llegar a la muralla-Dijo Jean.

Escuchaba la preocupación de los soldados, mientras sacaba las cosas de mi mochila y las acomodaba ordenadamente en el techo de la casa donde estábamos.

-¿Quién dijo que iríamos a la muralla?-Dije mientras armaba algo con las herramientas.

-¿Tiene pensado ir a él deposito de suministros? ¡Nuestros sempais están muertos!

-¡Listo! Calvito ven un momento-Lo lleve a la punta de la casa-Quédate ahí-Y le di un pequeño aparatito.

-¡Me está escuchando! ¡Eso es una locura!

Ignorando completamente las voces, di indicaciones de que si escuchara algo apretara el botón.

-Tu el chico alto rubio, párate aquí-El chico se paro en medio de la casa-Y estíralo tan alto como puedas

-Mi nombre es Reiner…-Lo interrumpí colocándome en la otra punta de la casa y gritando.

-Bien. Prueba número 1 del invento "Voces"

Acerque el reloj, también conocido como "Ya es hora" ahora modificado, a mis labios y apreté el botón.

-Calvito ¿Puedes escucharme?-Hable en un susurro.

Espere un momento…

-S-Si puedo oírla-Escuche por el reloj

-¡Funciona!-Salte de alegría-¡Esto facilitara las cosas!

-¿C-Como hizo eso?-Dijo el calvo acercándose a mi sorprendido.

-Les dije que soy la capitana del equipo de invención-Sonreí orgullosa.

¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento como este? Esta loca. ¿Viste lo que hizo?

Esas eran sus reacciones, lo sé.

-¡Escuchen!-Grite-Necesito su ayuda. Todos formen una línea y preséntense.

Todos lo hicieron, con el saludo se presentaron, me pare en frente suyo. Algunos reclutas del 104…

-Se que varios de ustedes no quieren arriesgar su vida, pero no pierdan la esperanza-Ellos ahora si me escuchaban- Debemos ir y recuperar la base de suministros. Aquellos que quieran sobrevivir vendrán con migo y recuperaremos la base. ¡Deben ser valientes y enfrentar la realidad con la cabeza en alto!

Dudaban. No respondieron, tragaban saliva con miedo. No debo perder las esperanzas…

-T-Taicho-sempai.

Esa voz me saco de mi discurso.

-Armin…-Murmure, y el rubio corrió hacia mí con los ojos cargados de lagrimas-A-Armin… ¿Esta todo…

-E-Eren… ¡Esta muerto! ¡Todo la unidad 34 lo está!

Terminaremos como ellos. No iré. Ir será una muerte segura. Eso era lo único que ellos murmuraban.

Eren… Recordé su risa, su determinación al hablar que mataría a los titanes, cada vez que hablaba con conocer el mar, las veces que lloraba. Eren, una persona que jamás olvidare y recordare como un guerrero. Porque eso era él.

Abrace a Armin. No debo llorar.

-Lo siento… Armin… Pero debo pedir tu ayuda.

Lo mire fijo a los ojos. El asintió y se seco las lágrimas. El sabe que no puedo desplomarme ahora.

Armin sabía cómo me sentía. Mis ojos me delataban porque además de que el rubio sea inteligente y soñador también era observador. No quería que los soldados me vean llorar, eso les daría el derecho de hundirse en la tristeza y cobardía.

-Tienen dos opciones-Ellos levantaron la mirada, estaba en frente de ellos con la cabeza en alto-Morir aquí en mano de los titanes o seguirme y pelear, demostrar que podemos dar lucha a los titanes. Demuestren que la muerte de nuestros compañeros no fue en vano-Ellos me miraron sorprendidos, empezaron a recuperar el orgullo y fuerza-Aquel que arriesgue su vida podrá llorar por la muerte de sus camaradas y decir con todo el orgullo que peleo hasta el final-Sentí como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire-… ¡Déjenme guiarlos y ser sus alas de libertad y esperanza!-Grite y deje que sus voces me llenaran los oídos…

-¡Sí!

"_No dejare que las cosas terminen como en mi pesadilla. Cambiare ese futuro"_

* * *

Hola! Antes que nada...¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me siento como la mejor escritora de las murallas (Bien se que solamente tres personas comentaron, pero para mi es como conocer a Levi en persona...)

Me encanta que les encanten la historia... Sus Reviems hacen que me de mas ganas de escribir!

Quiero disculparme por hacer un poco aburrido el capitulo (a mi me parecio de ese modo) pero no se me ocurria como poner a Eren, Mikasa y Armin, ademas de los demas personajes que, para mi, merecen aparecer...

Pero prometo que el proximo capitulo habra mas emociones, "MUERTES" (Noten que puse comillas y mayusculas en esa palabra...) y una epica aparicion para LEVI (Quizas en el capitulo 9...)

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SNK y espero con ansias sus Reviews n.n)


	8. Pensar y reaccionar, pensar y reaccionar

¡Ohayou! Bueno son las 12 del mediodia... Cuenta como mañana XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (La llama que llama jaja...oknomalchiste...) y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece (Ya tengo a mi primer victima...) Me pertenece la historia y las estupideces que digo-escribo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

**((**Lo que este entre doble parentesis negrit sera alguna aclaracion mia alguna estupidez que se me ocurra**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con letra cursiva o ligeramente inclinada, como quieran llamarlo, seran pensamientos de los personajes y tambien de la protagonista. Se que la mayor parte de la historia la protagonista comenta sus pensamientos, pero habra algunas palabras que quedan bonitos de esta forma... Espero hayan entendido..."_

**"Cuando este entre comillas negritas, sera la voz desconocida de ustedes, la protagonista"**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Pensar y reaccionar, pensar y reaccionar…**

-Armin estarás en la Torre de Control-El lugar de la torre era a unas 7 casas más de donde estábamos ahora, mientras más cerca mejor será la comunicación. Estaría con cuatro centinelas y Connie.

Dividí a los soldados en tres equipos:

Primer equipo: Distracción **((**Sera identificado con el numero 1**))**

Segundo equipo: torre de control, se encargarían de mantener estable la comunicación. **((**Sera identificado con el numero 2**))**

Tercer equipo: Entraran a la base. **((**Sera identificado con el numero 3**))**

Yo estaba en el primer equipo.

-Ya todos entendieron el plan-Todos asintieron, realmente no fue una pregunta-¡Vamos!

El equipo 1 se acercaría primero al lugar ya que su función era distraer a los titanes de alrededor.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas murieron del equipo 1. Solo quedamos 7 y con suerte conseguimos acércanos al cuartel. El objetivo era entrar, buscar suministros y matar con los soldados que estén adentro a tantos titanes hallan dentro para recuperar la base completamente.

-¡Armin!-El otro confirmo. El equipo 3 tenía el paso para entrar por las ventanas. Habíamos logrado un progreso, pero nos costó tiempo, vidas y a mi lagrimas que gastar más adelante.

El invento "Voces" es muy útil pero tiene sus fallas. Si o si la comunicación debía pasar por la torre de control, donde ellos también tenían "Voces" y hasta ahí llegaba. Por ejemplo como estoy en el equipo 1 mi información no puede pasar al equipo 3, la comunicación jamás llegaría a tanta distancia. Era necesario avisar al equipo 2, que es la torre de control, para que ellos informen al equipo 3 y sucede lo mismo si el equipo 3 quiere comunicarse con el 1. Para ser un invento hecho a los apuros y algo improvisado era una ayuda.

-Taicho-sempai-Escuche a Armin desde el reloj-El equipo 3 dice que ha tenido bajas.

No podíamos entrar a apoyarlos, debía defender que no entraran más y éramos pocos. ¿Dónde están los soldados de ahí dentro?

-Marco, Sasha y Reiner-Grite-Vallan como apoyo del equipo 3.

Los nombrados fueron al lugar correspondiente.

Titán de 7 a la derecha, otro de 3 a la izquierda…

Cayeron como moscas al suelo. Tengo que cuidar las cuchillas, después de todo son pocas y las que tengo aquí son de Armin, si los titanes van para la torre de control… Todos ellos morirán.

-¡Cuidado!-Grite sacando del medio de una muerte segura a un soldado-Oye ten más cuidado-Reproche.

-S-S-Si.

-Cuida la retaguardia, yo me encargare de aquí.

El simplemente asintió. Se volvía fácil pensar y reaccionar.

Pensar y reaccionar… ¿Dónde estará Ryô, Natsu, Izumi y Tsubasa? ¿Heichou ya estará dentro de las murallas? Sigo teniendo el sentimiento, ese que me da cuanto ellos están fuera de las murallas, preocupación. Pero ahora yo también ciento como si estuviera fuera de las murallas, con la diferencia de que aquí es peor, después de todo aquí veo más muertes.

-Pensar y reaccionar, solo eso debo hacer-Me repetí en voz alta mientras mataba un titán.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

**((**Aquí contara la escritora. Lugar: Dentro de la base de suministros**))**

Jean estaba a cargo de guiar al equipo 3.

-¡Todo fue por culpa de ustedes! ¡Nos abandonaron!-Jean había golpeado a uno soldado del equipo de apoyo-¡Malditos! ¡Muchas personas murieron por su culpa!

-¡Los titanes rodearon la sala de suministros! ¡No pudimos hacer nada!-Se excusaron. Marco agarraba a su amigo para impedir que deje inconsciente al soldado.

-¿Dónde están los suministros?-Pregunto molesto.

-E-Espera Jean ¿Tienes pensado ir allí? Ellos dijeron que está rodeado de titanes.

-Ya lo sé, pero si no vamos ahora y cumplimos con el plan. ¡Más soldados seguirán sacrificando su vida! Taicho también está ahí afuera y sé que ella podría a ver abandonados a todos nosotros pero no lo hizo, por eso le debemos esto.

Jean había escuchado antes de empezar el plan la charla de (-NOMBRE-) y Armin.

**((**Flash Back**))**

-Taicho usted tiene suficiente gas para llegar a la muralla… ¿No es así?

Ella miro sorprendida, solo se limito a sonreír. Porque ella antes de venir aquí había encontrado gas en uno de los cadáveres de los soldados y solo tenía para un viaje: Uno llegar a la muralla. Dos: Hacer de capitana de los soldados… Y eligió la más peligrosa de todas **((**Olvide mencionar eso en el capitulo anterior. Mil disculpas…**))**

-Lo sé, pero no me iré de aquí. Hace un momento atrás había escuchado a cara de caballo-Jean decir que no había nadie para guiarlos-Jean quien escuchaba la conversación se sorprendido. Porque eso solo había sido una excusa para no perder la vida-Y dijo que no podrían hacer nada contra los titanes ¿Honto* ustedes no se tienen mucha fe?-Puso cara simpática y despeinaba a Armin.

"_¿Acaso esa capitana está loca? En todo este tiempo ha sonreído…"_

-Oye Jean ¿Qué haces?-Connie interrumpió el momento llamando la atención de Armin y (-NOMBRE-) El cara de caballo simplemente salió corriendo con Connie encima.

**((**Fin Del Flash Back**))**

"_No estaba loca, solo era optimista"_

-Armin-Llamo por "Voces"-Informa a la capitana que…

Se escucho un gran ruido y un grito por el aparato.

-¿Pero qué diablos pasa? Hola ¿Hay alguien? ¡Armin!-Por más que gritaba nadie respondía-¡Mierda! Nadie responde!-_"Tendré… que dirigir aquí adentro por mi cuenta. Diablos…"-_Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo…

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

-¡Taicho-sempai!-Armin sonaba alterado.

-¿Qué sucede Armin?

Había pasado un tiempo y no sabíamos nada del equipo 3. Y para rematar todo, mas titanes estaban acercándose, éramos 4 ya no podíamos estar más tiempo allí afuera. La situación se me escapaba de las manos.

-M-Mikasa… Sálvela por favor-Rogo con voz quebrada. Después de todo ella era su última familia.

S-Salvarla… ¿Mikasa sabe que Eren esta… muerto?

-¡Ella fue a donde están ustedes ahora!

-¡¿Qué?!

Voltee a ver y la vi a lo lejos, muy lejos, estaba gastando demasiado gas y matando titanes a lo loco.

-¡Mikasa! Maldición…-Obviamente a esta distancia no me escucharía.

Había caído y se quedo sin gas. Maldecía por debajo, otro soldado había muerto. Ahora quedamos 3.

-Taicho! Debemos irnos-Grito uno.

-No podemos estar aquí. ¡Moriremos!

No puedo abandonarlos ahí dentro, el equipo 3 todavía no regreso… Pero no podemos hacer nada aquí afuera. Ocho titanes se acercaban al lugar… Lo siento…

-¡Retirada! ¡Vallan a la torre de control!-Grite poniéndome en marcha, cuando llegamos solo éramos un soldado y yo. Dos sobrevivientes del equipo 1.

-¡Mierda!-Golpee la pared haciendo que mi mano sangrara-Los dejamos ahí dentro, debemos hacer algo o morirán-Tenia mi mente pensando.

-T-Taicho su mano…-Me mire y me limite a hacer un ruidito de dolor-M-Mikasa…

-¿Tu le dijiste?-Pregunte. El asintió, y otra vez lo vi como lo encontré la primera vez. Triste, indefenso y con la culpa en los ojos-Iré a buscarla, ella salió primero en las clasificaciones ¿No es así? Podrá ayudarnos, además no permitiré que muera-Armin si logras comunicarte con el equipo 3 diles que iré por ellos. Lo prometo-Y salí de allí. Mikasa puede ayudarnos a matar titanes, contaba con ello.

Volaba con el equipo buscando los caminos donde había menos titanes posibles. Cuando encontré a Mikasa estaba arrodillada en el suelo, resignada a morir y un titán a unos metros de ella. Grite desde el techo donde estaba.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Levántate y corre!-Me ignoro-Maldición.

Salte del techo y trate de llamar la atención del titán. También me ignoro. ¿Acaso soy invisible?

Tendré que desnucar arlo, pero estas cuchillas no duraran para poder matarlo…

Pensar y reaccionar.

Coloque las cuchillas con la posición más conveniente, di giros y corte su piel.

Mierda.

Las cuchillas se rompieron al impactar contra la piel del titán. Me estrelle contra el suelo cayendo como 15 metros con todo el peso en mi pierda izquierda, el equipo se rompió. Apenas le di un rasguño al maldito, pero el callo al piso, no estaba muerto pero logre que perdiera el equilibrio. Algo hice.

Trate de levantarme, pero mi tobillo se había torcido con la caída esto sí que es grave. Me arrastre hasta donde estaba Mi-choza. Estaba mal, muy mal, su miraba estaba perdida.

-Oye Mikasa. ¡Reacciona!-Grite pero fue en vano-Tsk-Me salió el ruidito de Heichou-¡Despierta maldición no es momento de ponerse a pensar en la muerte de nuestros compañeros!-Le pegue una cachetada en la mejilla y ella se digno en mirarme-Ya estas mej…

Claro… Era de esperase que si le pegaba una cachetada ella me la devolvería.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-Me sobaba la mejilla que supongo que tiene una marca de una mano.

-Tú comenzaste…-Dijo con voz hueca. Todavía no era Mikasa.

-Vámonos-La tome del brazo, a dolores me levante, pero ella no caminaba-Haci tenga que arrastrarte te llevare ¡Crees que a Eren se sentiría feliz si dejas de luchar!-Sentí como se tenso, pero por lo menos comenzaba caminar-¡Debes luchar! Por ti, por Armin, por Eren.

Ella asintió y vi como recuperaba el color en sus ojos. Saldremos de esta. Viviremos…

El titán se levanto y ahora se dirigía a nosotras. ¿Este será el fin? Me coloque delante de Mikasa. Ella puede correr, yo no. Podrá manejar la situación.

-¡Mikasa corre!-Ella se quedo parada detrás de mí.

-No lo hare, no seré tan cobarde-Se puso a la par mía-Tu te quedaste conmigo, arriesgaste tu vida. No voy a dejarte atrás-Solo sonreí. La tierra temblaba y detrás de ambas apareció otro titán uno de 15 m, con cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

¿Cuándo me había resignado a morir?

Quiero seguir peleando, matando titanes, reír, llorar, ver a esas personas que son importantes para mí… No, todavía no me resigne. Agarre la poca cuchilla que quedaba, una para mi otra para Mikasa.

No moriremos sin pelear. Con la mano que me sobraba tome la mano de Mikasa, estaba cálida, ella correspondió con un apretón y no nos soltamos… Vi como la mano del titán se acercaba y luego…

¿Q-Que paso? Sentí como nuestros cuerpos se levantaron y volvieron a aterrizar en el suelo. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la pierna, pero no me importo. Nada se compara con la escena que tenía en frente. Un titán atacando a otro titán. Escuchamos su grito, fuerte y con toda la ira del mundo.

-Es como ver la ira de la humanidad encarnada…-Escuche a Mikasa. Mientras el titán avanzaba e iba matando más titanes.

-¡Taicho-sempai! ¡Mikasa!-Era Armin. Bajo hasta donde estábamos nosotras, detrás de el Connie.

-¿Q-Que paso?-Pregunte mientras ellos se acercaban.

-Vinimos por ustedes-Hablo Connie.

-Y la torre?…

-Hay cuatro soldados vigilando, pero el equipo 3 no se ha contactado todavía, además hay una cantidad del doble de titanes afuera y adentro debe haber muchos adentro también…-Contesto Armin-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya no tenía planes, y cada vez sentía el cuerpo pesado. Estaba cansada y el golpe en la pierna no ayudaba.

-Armin-Apostemos todo-Dime…-Todo para la humanidad-¿Podemos usar a ese titán para entrar a la base de suministros?-Señale al titán, todos me miraron como una loca y una idea suicida, pues lo era.

-B-Bueno-Dudo un poco.

-Dime si hay por lo menos una mínima posibilidad, quizás una del 0,0001% lo hare. No me importa que sea mínima lo hare.

Lo escuche suspirar y mirar al titán.

-Posibilidad del 0,0002%-Dijo firme y seguro.

-Bien-Sonreí de medio lado, una sonrisa falsa-No les pediré que me acompañen, si quieren hacerlo háganlo si no, no lo hagan. Les pedí que arriesguen su vida allá atrás creo que eso es suficiente-Empecé a caminar a lo rengo.

Quizás no tenga las alas del equipo tridimensional, las espadas de las cuchillas… pero me queda mi escudo, uno que no se rompe… llamado esperanza.

-Taicho-sempai espere!-No me di vuelta, solo me detuve-Iré con usted.

-Yo también-Mikasa hablo, ya estaba de vuelta.

-¡No crea que la dejaremos sola!- Connie.

Gracias, creo que ahora ustedes son mis alas... Bien pues manos a la obra.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

El plan era el siguiente: Matar a los titanes que estén alrededor del titán que mata otros titanes para que este vaya a la base a seguir matando titanes.

Armin dio su aire a Mikasa y yo arregle mi equipo. Tuve que conseguir unas cuchillas y gas suficiente. Que no fue nada lindas conseguirlas… De los cadáveres no comidos completamente de otros soldados.

-E-Esto es inhumano…-Escuche a decir a Connie mientras sacaba cuchillas de un soldado que le faltaba la cabeza, el brazo derecho… y las piernas. Puedo entenderlo, era como profanar la tumba de alguien.

-Lo sé-Dije acercándome al cadáver-Pero esto quizás haga una pequeña diferencia-Dije sacando de su brazo derecho la insignia un soldado de las rosas. Connie me miro-Perdón, siempre hago esto si el soldado que tengo en frente mío está muerto. Es una pequeña forma de no olvidarlo…-Mi voz sonó con un eje de tristeza.

-Si-Dijo y le entregue la insignia, el la agarro y la guardo en su bolsillo-Me parece una linda tradición-Sonrió un poco- Gracias por enseñármela.

Asentí. Una vez tuvimos las cosas necesarias. Salimos a cumplir la misión.

Iríamos todos juntos atraer el titán. Era un buen plan. Tenía que serlo, si no funcionaba era quizás el fin.

-Ahí esta-Grito Connie.

-¡Maten tantos titanes como puedan!-Grite.

Y haci fue. Mikasa no tenía el primer lugar por nada, era toda una experta… Me hacia acordar a cierto enano. La pierna me estaba matando, apenas mate unos dos titanes. Aterrice en una de las casas, estaba agitada y con sangre en todo el cuerpo. Pero el plan funciono, el titán mata titanes ahora se dirigía hacia la base de suministros.

-Taicho! Vamos-Escuche a Armin. Estar parada hacia que el dolor ardiera cada vez más. El tobillo se me estaba hinchando.

-Si-Dije y sentí un gran grito. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y mire al suelo. Era Izumi y estaba corriendo para no ser comida por un titán anormal. Mande a la mierda mi dolor y me lance a volar para sacarla de ahí-¡Sigan con el plan!-Grite y Armin asintió dudoso-Ella estaba arrinconada contra la pared y el titán.

Guarde las cuchillas y volaba cerca del suelo. Extendí los brazos al frente de mi y acelere con el gas, el titán anormal salto y choco contra la pared. Izumi estaba en mis brazos.

-Agárrate fuerte-Le dije y se agarro de mi cuello, el titán nos seguía. Fui esquivando los edificios en zigzags. Esto dolerá. Di una vuelta en el aire y me metí por la ventana de una de las casas usando mi espalda como escudo para Izumi y quizás un posible vidrio en el ojo, tenia vidrios en la espalda.

-¡Tai..!-Le tape la boca y la tire al suelo. El titán pasó de largo.

-E-Eso estuvo cerca-Dije adolorida.

-¡T-Taicho… S-Su espalda…-Su uniforme estaba cubierto de sangre, no tenía el equipo tridimensional, su cabello era rojizo y por ello me costaba diferenciar si era sangre o solo su color, quizás una mescla de ambas. Estaba asustada, con voz temblorosa y entrecortada. No pensé verla así nunca.

-Estoy bien, el dolor de mi pierna duele más que esto-Trate de sonreír un poco pero fue en vano, ella comenzaba a llorar-Izumi…

-¡Esta muerto!-Grito, iba a decirle que bajara la voz pero al parecer entendió-N-Natsu… esta muerto-Se tapaba la cara con ambas manos…- E-El me salvo la vida…

Me acerque a ella y corrí sus manos con suavidad. La mire fijo a los ojos.

-¿Lo viste morir?-Ella parpadeo-¿Viste si fue comido por el titán?-Negó con la cabeza-Entonces te puedo asegurar que si no lo viste morir frente a tus ojos puede estar vivo-También si no lo encuentras ni tampoco su cadáver, puede estar en el estomago de algún titán… No iba a decir eso en voz alta.

-L-Luego de sepáranos, yo me quede sin gas y sin cuchillas. Me escondí en una de las casas y me había dado por vencida. Ya no tenía esperanza en que viviría-Su voz estaba cansada-Entonces vi la señal y me percate que usted no estaba muerta. Dude al principio en ir y vi nuevamente la señal. Me alivio un poco y recupera la esperanza-Dijo y agacho la cabeza, evitando mirarme-Salí y fui cuidadosamente camuflándome por debajo de los techos y cadáveres-Por eso tanta sangre…-Faltaba poco para llegar al lugar de la señal, y Natsu me encontró. Estaba mal. Perdía mucha sangre de su brazo derecho, d-dijo que un titán lo mordió-Debe haber visto mi cara de tristeza, dolor y preocupación porque aclaro-N-No perdió el brazo, solo le desgarro un poco la piel-Eso tranquilizaba un poco-El también se había quedado sin gas y saco de un soldado caído. Hizo que hiciera lo mismo, pero… pero…-Apretó los puños-Ese titán anormal apareció en frente de mi, todavía no había logrado sacar el equipo tridimensional del cadáver. Estaba por comerme y Natsu se apareció delante mío volando con el equipo, el titán lo siguió… y no lo volví a ver.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta muerto?-Dije con voz calmada, pero interiormente no lo estaba. Quería gritar que esta pesadilla parara.

-E-Ese titán del que usted me salvo, es el mismo que Natsu distrajo-Otra vez me pesaba el cuerpo-E-Eso quiere decir que el está muerto o si no el titán no hubiese aparecido ante mí.

-Izumi… Perdóname-Dije con la cabeza gacha y tomándola de los hombros-Quédate aquí yo iré a buscar a los demás-Ella me agarro del brazo.

-Esta herida de la espalda y pierna, morirá allá afuera…

-Debo ir…

-¡No!-Dijo ella.

-¡Izumi!-Grite dándome vuelta. Ella se sorprendió, yo también lo hice.

-Taicho… esta… llorando…

Lleve mi mano a mis ojos y seque mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento-Me disculpe… ella se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo. Hizo que el dolor de la espalda doliera más, pero valió el dolor. Ella era cálida, y note que su cuerpo se relajaba…

-Arigato*-Dijo con voz calmada-Por todo Taicho-Recuperaba su personalidad de siempre- Ahora que la vi llorar yo también puedo hacerlo sin sentirme una cobarde-Tire las cuchillas y correspondí al abrazo-La quiero mucho Taicho-Dijo feliz y llorando.

-Yo también te quiero Izumi. Eres como parte de mi loca familia-Dije y reímos un poco-Ahora solo falta buscar al resto de la loca familia…

Así eran las cosas… Tenía dos familias. Una donde era la hermana menor y otra donde era la madre y tenía que cuidar a los chicos aun a costa de su vida. Porque eso hacen las familias se cuidan una de otras…

Ahora ambas llorábamos. Somos un par de lloronas…

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Ahora mi objetivo era buscar a mi equipo. La base de suministros estaba recuperada.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Mi reloj me lo dijo, el reloj con voz de Armin. "Voces" ya estaba funcionando y Armin me actualizo de todo. Casi me caigo cuando me entere que Eren era ese titán mata titanes, también me agarro un odio interno cuando otros soldados intentaron matarlo y que Pixis lo salvo. El equipo de suministros ya andaba haciendo su trabajo. Ahora estaba en marcha un nuevo plan…

Usar el poder de Eren para tapar el agujero de la muralla. El de los soldados, mantener a los titanes alejados de Eren, parecido al segundo plan que había creado.

Izumi y yo, cada una con su equipo tridimensional al 100%, salimos en busca del resto del equipo. Mi equipo tridimensional podría estar al 100% pero yo apenas con un 70%... había ganado unas cuantas heridas más al ir matando titanes en la búsqueda.

-¡Taicho!-Grito Izumi-¡Encontré a Ryô!-El estaba en uno de los techos de una de las casas, atento esperando algún titán.

Sentí como la alegría me recorrió todo el cuerpo, al fin algo bueno. Sorprendentemente no estaba herido de gravedad, en realidad ningún rasguño ni el uniforme con sangre o rasgado, su equipo estaba en completa condiciones. Estaba ileso.

-¡Ryô!-Izumi fue y lo abrazo. Aterrice adonde estaban ellos-Wow eres tan sorprendente que no estás herido…-Alago ella.

-Taicho…-Dijo tragando saliva-Me… alegra ver que está bien.

Suspire y lo abrase, junto con Izumi.

-Yo estoy feliz de verte bien.

Ya somos tres. Solo faltan dos.

-¿Viste a Tsubasa o Natsu?-Pregunte al peli azul, el negó diciendo que luego de separarse de nosotros no se encontró con nadie más, que nos busco y no nos vio.

-¿No viste la señal?-Pregunto Izumi.

-N-No-Respondió nervioso ¿Qué ocultaba?

Aparte de tener el equipo completo, también tenía la señal para llamar a mi equipo nuevamente. Pero si la lanzo podría generar confusión en los soldados que estaban al tanto de la misión con Eren. No muchos saben lo que significa la señal azul y podrían entender mal.

Había pasado una pesada hora, habíamos buscado por todos lados, pero no encontramos a nadie más del equipo. Además de ver diferentes señales en el cielo.

-La última fue de color rojo.

Escuche a Ryô. Yo mientras mataba un titán que se estaba acercando. Ahora no había muchos, después de todo no éramos los únicos peleando. Había mas soldados, mas ayuda.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos titanes mate. Apuesto a que fueron más de los que mate en toda mi vida, debía serlo. Mi espalda sangraba y la grave torcedura de mi tobillo ya estaba morada-verde y si no me ponía hielo tendré una enorme hinchazón…

Iba volando con Izumi a la derecha y Ryô a la izquierda. Pude ver a unos soldados en problemas, rodeados por 5 titanes.

-Vamos a ayudar-Los dos asintieron y antes que podamos matar a un titán… una figura pequeña apareció con capucha puesta, vi las alas de la libertad en su espalda. Sus giros, la manera que usaba la cuerda **((**No recuerdo el nombre especifico… si es que tiene XD**))** del equipo tridimensional para hacer caer a los titanes, distraerlos, velocidad más rápido que un rayo, pero su fuerza en los cortes era poco profunda, no importaba, tenía la fuerza necesaria para matar. Esa persona era un experto…

Era Tsubasa.

Los titanes cayeron y yo estaba boquiabierta.

-T-Tsubasa-Ella parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Tenía sangre en sus manos, y moretones en la cara, sus ropas rotas y su cabello recogido, su rostro estaba serio. Nos vio a los tres quienes también la mirábamos… y ahora estaba llorando… La valentía le duro poco…

-¡T-T-T-Taichooooo!-Grito tirándome al suelo con su abrazo. Lloraba y me pregunte si se les acabaría algún día-¡E-Estaba tan triste y con miedo!-Dijo soltándome y ahora llorando con Ryô y Izumi.

Largue un suspiro de alivio. Solo faltaba Natsu… Sentí como la tierra temblaba… Voltee a ver y vi a Eren titán cargando con una enorme roca en sus hombros.

-Taicho ¿Que está pasando?-Hablo Tsubasa mientras contemplaba la escena.

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Esa es la esperanza que necesitábamos. Vamos todavía falta Natsu.

-¡Sí!

Con más de la mitad de mi equipo junto a mí, sentía el cuerpo menos pesado. Solo falta uno y podre sentir un poco la victoria.

Nos alejamos de los edificios, ya habíamos buscado por todos lados.

-¡Cuidado!-Escuche el grito de Ryô. Lo esquive por los pelos…-¿Se encuentre bien?

Estaba colgando con una sola mano en uno de los techos. Un anormal casi me come…

-Creo que…-Tuve que volver a saltar. Tengo que matar a ese maldito.

-¡Natsu!-Vi a Izumi ignorar el peligroso anormal que teníamos en frente y volar gastando gas hacia donde estaba el peli anaranjado

-Espera Izumi-Gritar fue en vano. El titán la estaba siguiendo a ella y se acercaban otros 4 normales-Ryô, Tsubasa encárguense de esos-Ellos asintieron. No tenia que preocuparme ellos dos eran un gran equipo juntos.

Empecé a acelerar gastando más gas de lo debido para alcanzar a Izumi y al anormal que la seguía ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta?

-¡Izumi!-Grite, estaba por ser comida por el titán. Acelere al máximo que me permitió el equipo, estaba a punto de matar al anormal, pero apareció otro. Tuve que frenar y esquivarlo haciendo giros… pero me estrelle fuertemente de cabeza contra el muro de una de las casas-I…zu…mi…

Sentí un gran dolor y cerré los ojos… Otra vez me había desmayado.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

-¡Taicho!-La voz se sentía lejana…-¡Taicho! ¡No muera!-No. Definitivamente el grito de Tsubasa me hacia entender que estaba al lado mío.

Abrí los ojos lentamente… y me inundo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-D-Duele…-Me lleve la mano a la cabeza y vi que tenía sangre, mucha-Siento como si un titán me hubiera aplastado la cabeza.

Vi como Ryô estaba llorando, algo malo pasó. Tsubasa tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué paso?-Dije alterada. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

**((**Recomendación: Poner música "Call Your Name" para tener un mejor ambiente del momento. Muchas gracias**))**

-Taicho… Izumi…-Las palabras me llegaron de a poco… "Está muerta. El titán anormal la mato"

Sentí que el dolor de todo mi cuerpo se multiplicaba. Quede sin palabras, sentí por un momento que no respiraba. Me levante como pude, con la cabeza sangrando y palpitándome, la sangre cubriéndome los ojos, la espalda hecha mierda y la pierna con múltiples colores e una hinchazón más alta que la muralla. Agarre las cuchillas y salí volando.

Escuche los gritos de ambos diciendo que parara, que no haga una locura, que no me vengara.

Vi la señal que pintaba el cielo, los soldados llenos de felicidad, orgullo y valentía. La misión ya estaba cumplida, Eren logro cerrar el agujero, no entrarían mas titanes… Habíamos ganado…

¡No! Ellos ganaron, yo fracase como capitana, amiga y familiar.

Vi al titán anormal. Era ese, el único que tenía sangre en su boca y una cinta azul en sus labios.

¡Te matare! ¡Te matare! ¡TE MATARE!

Me acerque a él y le di un golpe en su cuello. Nunca había golpeado con tanta fuerza, las cuchillas se rompieron y el maldito cayó. Caí con él, mi equipo ya no tenía gas.

Me levante herida y adolorida hasta el titán anormal, agarre una cuchilla que había por ahí…

Me acerque a su estomago y empecé a abrirlo, su sangre me manchaba el cuerpo, la cara, las manos…

-¡Devuélvela! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Devuélveme a IZUMI!

Note que soldados empezaron a rodearme a cierta distancia. No me importa. Con mis uñas desgarraba al maldito… hasta que… la encontré…

-I…zu…mi

Era ella su cabello rojizo, su uniforme, su cara… era una parte de ella. No tenia pierna ni brazo derecho. Estaba muerta.

-¡Izumi!-Grite abrazándola, no estaba cálida, el abrazo no se sentía así… Estaba helada, estaba sin vida-¡IZUMI!-Mi voz estremeció a todos, ya que todos retrocedieron asustados.

Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más… arranque la insignia de su brazo izquierdo. Acostumbro a sacarlo de su brazo derecho ya que con ese entregaban su corazón en el saludo… Pero esta vez esa regla no se cumplía.

Empecé a recordarla. La primera vez que la conocí, su risa, su manera de ser, cuando lloro y me abrazo… No pude evitarlo. Llore. Mis lágrimas salieron sin permiso y caían en el cuerpo de ella.

"_Ahora que la vi llorar yo también puedo hacerlo sin sentirme una cobarde"_

Dijiste eso, pero no eres una cobarde. Llorar solo te hace humana Izumi…

No me importaba que me vean llorar, no había motivo para parecer fuerte ahora. Todo termino, no más titanes dentro de la muralla, ni más vidas perdidas, ni responsabilidades… No más Izumi en la realidad.

Ella ya estaba muerta.

Sentí mi cuerpo caer, ya no tenía fuerzas, no soportaba el dolor emocional y físico, cerré los ojos… Y sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban…

-Mocosa…

* * *

Holaaaaa XD

Antes que nada…

**Aclaraciones del capitulo anteriiiiiior!**

**1)**Cuando hablaban Hanji, Erwin y Levi olvide especificar que estaban fuera de la muralla. Esa charla es contada por mi (La escritora) No por ustedes como la mayoría de la historia. Acostúmbrense a que habrá momentos de la historia donde ustedes no estarán y yo seré la que cuente esas partes. Espero hayan entendido… (Si no…pues dejan Reviews)

**Fin de las aclaraciones… (Psss jeje)**

Respecto este capítulo no tengo ninguna auto-critica, para mi estuvo bien… Aunque matar a Izumi, fue algo muy triste y quería trasmitir esa tristeza a la historia (Y creo haberlo hecho pues lo leí, y casi lloro… Me conmuevo mucho ToT) Otra cosa se que lo de salvar a Mikasa (persona con personalidad muy fuerte) no podría ser que necesitara ayuda para salvarse a sí misma, pero me encanto la idea de que ustedes la salvaran y aparezca Eren titán n.n ¡Por fin hace su aparicion Levi! *O* Aunque solo diga una palabra y aparesca al final... Pero lo que importa es que aparecio...

Creo que no le seré infiel al manga/anime. En algunos aspectos si y en otro no.

**_VOCABULARIO: _**

Honto: En verdad (en japonés)

Arigato: Gracias (en japonés)

Sin más que decir a contestar Reviews (-o*w*o-)

**Gabriela 214**-chan: Gracias por leer esta historia, se que de vez en cuando tiene sus cosas raras e incoherencias, pero creo que esa es la idea (o haci de loca soy para escribir XD Perdonar…). Hacer un fics diferente a lo habitual. He leído muchas historias de este estilo (y la mayoría a pesar de estar hermosos) terminan siendo lo mismo (desde mi punto de vista)… Por ello tome la iniciativa de cambiar y hacer que la protagonista sea una mezcla de emociones y experimente muchas cosas en su vida. Realmente MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar, tus reviews son de crítica constructiva para esta historia! Espero que sigas comentando, (siempre espero tus reviews cada vez que termino un capitulo nwn) (*o*) ¡Cuídate!

**IZZYspPINES**-chan: Antes que nada… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! (¿Cómo lo sé? Soy una excelente acosadora… jeje lo vi en tu perfil de FanFiction, espero que sea correcto n.n)

Leo tus cometarios y es como que entro en un estado de "¡Te adoro por cada palabra que escribes! *o*" Realmente aprecio mucho el apoyo que das a esta historia (publico un capitulo y entro en la desesperación por ver Reviews y leer que tal les pareció) Tus reviews son como si fueran de caramelo y yo una persona que solamente se alimenta de eso! (Perdona el raro ejemplo XD). Con respecto a tu primer review (habías mencionado que te enamorabas más de Heichou-gruñón y que era una fabulosa escritora o/o) Muchas gracias! ese día casi me dan esas ganas de saltar de un quinto piso de la emoción XD

Y si… tú eres la primera a la que secuestrare 7u7. Cuídate y espero tus reviews con ansias *o*

**Primer Reviews:** (Koisshi Saotome): ¡Ya me estaba preocupando! ¿Qué paso con mi primer Review? YoY ¡Espero que andes bien! ¿Trabajo de parto? … Espera… Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tuviste un bebe? o/o ¡F-Felicidades! (si me equivoco pues, solo dilo y me hundiré en un estado de verguencha…Te sorprendería saber que soy pésima felicitando y muy tímida… XD)

Estuve viendo tu perfil de FanFiction (no es que las acose ni nada por el estilo XD) y veo que te gusta la soledad y el silencio (a mí también me gusta!) Espero que sigas comentando (Pues ¿Qué haría sin mi primer review? ToT… Te ganaste mi cariño n.n) Cuídate mucho!

**KawaiLove: **¡Nueva persona que lee esta historia! ¡Bienvenida! *w* Y no te preocupes por escribir un sensualon review, pues que pongas un "Me encanta" es suficiente para que grite de felicidad, emoción y me dé ganas de escribir todo el día XD. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y espero tus reviews! Cuídate! n.n

.

.

.

Pos nada más que decir… jeje

PD1: Un minuto de silencio para Izumi… (ToT)7 (Saludo para ti peli roja guerrera…)

PD2: Soy yo o la letra esta mas chiquita aqui... (?)

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SNK y espero con ansias sus Review)


	9. Tristeza que no debe ser guardada

Oyasuminasai! (Estoy comiendo semillitas n.n)

Les traigo un poco de IzumiXNatsu (?) XD Aprovéchenla porque Izumi ya no será muy mencionada en la historia (Sumimasen…)

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajee (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece (Lo siento por la primera victima pero... ya esta metida en una bolsa y todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra, comera semillitas y tomara coca-cola (?)... jeje Voy por la segunda ¿Quien sera?...) Me pertenece las estupideces que digo-escribo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

**((**Lo que este entre doble parentesis negrita sera alguna aclaracion mia o alguna estupidez que se me ocurra**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con cursiva o ligeramente inclinada, como quieran llamarlo, seran pensamientos de los personajes y tambien de la que la mayor parte de la historia la protagonista comenta sus pensamientos, pero habra algunas palabras que quedan bonitos de esta manera...Espero hayan entendido"_

**_"_Cuando este entre comillas negritas, sera la voz desconocida de ustedes, la protagonista"**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Tristeza que no debe ser guardada.**

Hace frio… Fue un leve roce de frio.

Pero este no era un frio de siempre, no por el clima o algún objeto. Era diferente…

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos la luz me hizo percatarme de que era quizás pasadas del medio día, mire a mi alrededor y nuevamente no sabía dónde estaba, en realidad era una habitación que nunca había visto. Mi cama al lado de la pared, a unos cuantos centímetros un sillón al parecer muy incomodo, también una pequeña mesa donde había una vela, la insignia de Izumi y un pañuelo. Un enorme mueble seguramente para poner ropa, un balcón, y una puerta que al parecer era el baño.

Localice un espejo, me levante y el tobillo me molestaba.

Mire mi reflejo mis brazos tenían moretones, lleve mi mano a la frente donde se hallaba una venda fui bajando los dedos hasta rosar mis pestañas y luego las mejillas. Tenía los ojos rojos, las mejillas frías y un poco húmedas. Toque mi espada, no dolía pero tenía cicatrices por los vidrios. Mi cabello estaba cepillado y olían a orquídeas. Que rico olor. Vestía mi típica ropa para dormir. Estaba limpia, en el sentido de que no tenia tierra ni sangre en ningún lado de mi cuerpo, lo que me daba a pensar que me bañaron. No recuerdo haber tocado el agua en ningún momento.

Me invadieron los recuerdos y el que más me dolía era el de Izumi. Mi reflejo era como estaba por fuera cansada después de la guerra, para mí una victoria amarga luego del desastre. Por dentro estaba destrozada. Mi mirada podría ser interpretada como triste o sin ninguna expresión a parte de dolor. Tenía que cambiar la cara si Hanji, Erwin o algún soldado me viese así seguramente se preocuparía por mí. Nadie puede verme triste…

1, 2, 3… y un fuerte ruido de golpe se escucho sobre mis mejillas, era para despabilarme. Sonreí.

-Despertaste…

-¡Ahhhhh!-Grite sin darme vuelta, vi su enano reflejo por el espejo. Casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo-¡Heichou! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo vi?!

-¡Deja de gritar! Estuve aquí todo el rato-Me regaño-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Bueno si no fuera tan bajito quizás el mueble de dos metros no lo taparía!

Vi como ese comentario era como cavar mi propia tumba.

-Etto… Veo que por fin apareció-Lo vi revolear los ojos, estaba molesto y parecía cansado tenia ojeras, el pelo revuelto y vestía ropa casual.

-Mocosa prefiero que te quedes dormida-Ya lo hice enojar…-No deberías andar moviéndote, tu pie y cuerpo no descansaron lo necesario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…-Me di la vuelta y me senté en la cama.

-¿Estuviste roncando?-¡Yo no ronco!... B-Bueno, no muy seguido…-Tres días enteros.

-Wow, pensé que había sido mas-En realidad prefería estar dormida un tiempo, hasta que todo esto se olvide, para no saber que paso, no volver a ser una capitana…

¡Pero qué tonta soy! esto no se olvidara nunca.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?-Dijo apoyándose sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que mi mano es lo único que no tiene una venda o moretón Heichou-Suspire.

-Me refiero a la quemadura de la otra vez mocosa-Su mirada era distante y cansada.

-Bueno podría haber preguntado unas semanas atrás, está bien-Dije extendiendo la mano-¿Y su brazo como esta?

-Que te importa, mocosa metida.

¡Para que gasto saliva en preguntar!

-¿Puede decirme dónde estoy? Si no es mucha molestia, claro-Mire por el balcón y vi un espacio grande y varios árboles.

-En el cuartel general de Investigación.

Había escuchado del lugar pero nunca lo había visto.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vístete-Ordeno abriendo la puerta-Te espero afuera, no tardes mocosa-Advirtió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡¿Con que rop…?!-Mire la orilla de la cama-Oh! Esa ropa.

Me cambie con mucho cuidado, no quería abrir una herida. Fui al baño, también estaba rodeada de cajas que al parecer eran mis cosas. Me lave la cara y las gotas me recorrían las mejillas. Quiero estar sola.

Salí y Heichou me esperaba, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Heichou?-Dije acercándome a él. Abrió sus ojos y empezó a caminar. Simplemente lo seguí-Acaso usted…

-Cállate y entra-Dijo abriendo una enorme puerta marrón. Entre en silencio y cerró la puerta, el no entro.

En la habitación había dos enormes sofás, uno dándome la espalda y el otro en frente, distinguí unos cabellos anaranjados.

-Nat…-El se paro.

-¿Taicho?-Lo escuche decir con voz melancólica-Ya despertó

No podía moverme, quede perpleja, no podía hablar, no podía creer… mire sus ojos.

Era Natsu, pero…

-N-Natsu… T-Tu brazo…-El me miro con ojos sin vida, mirada perdida.

-Sera mejor que le cuente las cosas Taicho-Dijo mientras se sentaba. Yo me senté en frente de el.

El corazón me latía a mil por segundo. ¿Era bueno o malo? Los nervios me estaban consumiendo.

-Escuché. Creo que usted sabe un poco-Estaba serio, prefiero verlo con esa sonrisa que el tenia siempre-Sabe que el soldado Yumiko Izumi-¿"El soldado Yumiko Izumi"? ¿Por qué la llama de ese modo? Lo decía como si esa persona no conociera, un soldado que no tuvo importancia-y yo nos separamos luego de que un titán anormal estaba por atacarla-Asentí con la cabeza-El titán me persiguió hasta el momento que me quede sin gas y caí en el suelo, en ese momento fue cuando perdí mi brazo-Trague saliva. Lo decía serio como si no importara. Esta persona no es el Natsu que conocía-Sobreviví porque pude arreglármelas para poder esconderme en una de las casas. Espere y espere-Sentí el peso de dolor en esas palabras-Iba a darme por vencido, a presentarme para que me comieran… ¿De qué sirve tener un soldado sin brazo? Pensé que morir sería mejor que ser alguien inútil-Lo siento…-Hasta que sentí el sonido de los equipos tridimensionales acercándome-Realmente lo siento…-Y vi a Izumi volando con Ryô, Tsubasa y usted-El apretó los puños-Salí de la casa, esperando que… me vieran, me ayudaran. Había recuperado las esperanzas-No sigas. Por favor no lo hagas-El soldado Yumiko Izumi me vio y… y el titán anormal la mato… Ella se sacrifico para que no muera, yo debía haber muerto no ella. El titán me comería a mí, pero ella se metió en medio. No tengo el derecho de vivir ni de pronunciar su nombre, no puedo recordarla, me había dado por vencido, iba a cometer suicidio por considerarme un inútil. ¿¡Porque me salvo si ya no puedo pelear?!-Grito molesto-¡Murió con una sonrisa! ¿¡Porque!? ¡¿PORQUE SONRIO HASTA EL FINAL?!

Me abalance sobre él y lo abrace.

-Baka*…-Susurre en su oído-Si crees que no puedes pronunciar su nombre porque eres un inútil que considero la muerte, pues lo serás por ese motivo. Ella te dio la oportunidad de vivir, aprovéchala ¡No permitas que su muerte sea en vano!-El no respondió, pero sentí sus lagrimas caer-Sabes la vida vale más cuando fue salvada por alguien-Termine de abrazarlo y lo mire a los ojos-Porque ahora no vivirás solo por ti, también por esa persona.

Escuche sus llantos, sus gritos. Ahora era Natsu.

-Es bueno llorar porque te hace ser más humano-Sonreí. El no paraba de llorar. Recordé de donde salió esa frase.

-Snif, snif…-Supongo que es difícil llorar y hablar-E-Ella, sus últimas palabras fueron…-La muerte es dolorosa y odiable…-"Te amo… Natsu"-Es detestable-Lo dijo con una sonrisa ¡Taicho!...-Es una mierda…-¡Ella no paraba de sonreír!-Su llanto no paraba, sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Llora ahora Natsu y en ese llanto saca la culpa, la tristeza, el odio. Así cuando la recuerdes será con una sonrisa y quizás unas lágrimas sinceras llenas de amor puro hacia esa persona que fue y será tu amiga y un amor que te protegerá.

-¡Yo también la amo!-Dijo entre sollozos-¡La amo más que nada en este mundo!

La muerte es dolorosa y odiable, es detestable, es una mierda… que te lleva a hundirte a una terrible tristeza o a aceptar que no todo dura para siempre. Tú elijes si quieres aferrarte a odiarla o simplemente aceptarla.

Yo la acepte. Porque aunque cree la mejor arma para luchar contra ella, jamás le ganare.

Luego de un rato de lágrimas el me dio la cinta azul que tenia Izumi en su muñeca. Ahora tenía dos y no quiero tener ninguna cinta más.

Salí de allí, mejor dejar a solas a alguien que perdió un amor. El corazón sana con el tiempo.

Sonreír o llorar… Mejor la primera opción.

-¿Terminaste?-Heichou estaba parado al lado de la puerta.

-N-No pensé que estaría esperando.

-No sabes ni a donde estas parada-Prácticamente me fulmino con la mirada.

-Heichou, ¿Acaso usted está molesto por algo?-Pregunte, la curiosidad me picaba-Digo tiene esa cara de que me odia…

-Naci con esta cara mocosa-Que triste noticia… Empezamos a caminar en silencio-Estoy molesto- Que el admitiera eso era un milagro.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Por ti mocosa, estoy molesto porque andas con esa sonrisa por todos lados.

Quede en silencio. ¿Qué tenia de malo mi sonrisa? Si no rio, lloro y no tenía ganas de hacer lo segundo.

-No le veo el problema. Si no rio, lloro y no quie…-El se dio vuelta.

-Sigue tus propios consejos.

Caminamos por mas pasillos, realmente estaba perdida. Nos detuvimos en una puerta y el entro sin permiso, típico.

-(-NOMBRE-)-Escuche la voz de Erwin.

-¡(NOMBRE-)-chan!

Ambos me envolvieron en un abrazo. Ya estaba toda mi familia conmigo.

-¡Qué bueno que despertaste!-Erwin me había soltado, pero Hanji me estaba dejando sin aire en los pulmones.

-H-Hanji necesito aire-Dije y me soltó.

-¡Me alegra ver que están bien y con una sonrisa!-Escuche a mi amiga.

Amplié mi sonrisa y escuche un Tsk de parte de Heichou y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Todos vimos esa rara escena.

-Tranquila-Dijo Hanji tomando asiento-Está cansado, después de todo no durmió durante tres días seguidos. Imagínate lo gruñón que esta.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, el te estuvo cuidando-Por eso el sillón al lado de mi cama-No dejaba que nadie pasara a verte. Estaba muy preocupado, pero claro jamás lo admitirá.

-Ya veo…-Cambie el tema-Disculpen si los hice preocupar.

-Tú fuiste la que debe a ver estado preocupada (-NOMBRE-)-chan. Después de todo tu te encargaste de todas las cosas aquí dentro.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Erwin-Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar… yo… Te deje mucha responsabilidad, mas con la que podías cargar.

Sabía que Erwin me dejo aquí dentro para protegerme y realmente no sé si sus palabras de que alguien tenía que quedarse para ver que las cosas anden bien y ser las alas dentro de las murallas era cierto o no. Pero sé que lo hace para protegerme. No estoy molesta, pero tampoco feliz.

-Descuida, nadie sabía que el Titán Colosal vendría-Dije ocultando cualquier rastro de disgusto.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso-Me sonroje un poquito. Que te elogie tu padre es lindo…

-Ah! Cierto-Grito Hanji-¡Escuche que tú hiciste que un grupo entrara a la base de suministros y que fue tu idea usar a Eren para recuperarla completamente y que inventaste un artefacto para comunicarse a distancia! ¡Eres increíble!

-G-Gracias-Hanji siempre me elogiaba las cosas que hacía, pero esta vez fue diferente… Esta vez fue un elogio de madre-Pero el invento no sirvió mucho tiempo…

-Creo que fue lo mejor-Explico Erwin-Sabes que ese invento hubiese sido suficiente prueba para que fueras presa o algo peor. Ya nos encargamos de hacerlo desaparecer, no quedo nada para usar como evidencia. Se mas cuidadosa.

-¡Sí!-Respondí, tenía razón.

-Oh! También lo que hiciste con el titán que se comió a un soldado de tu equipo. ¡Hace mucho que no veía algo como eso!-Grito sorprendida-¡Fue muy valiente!

-¡Hanji!-Regaño Erwin con voz suave.

-A-Ah L-Lo siento…-Se disculpo. Simplemente sonreí con pesar.

-E-Esta bien-Dije rascándome la nuca. ¿Hace mucho? Entonces no soy la primera en haber buscado el cuerpo de un soldado en un titán-Como sea… Luego de eso no recuerdo nada más.

-Pues pregúntale al enano de Levi.

-Está bien-Pero dudo que quiera decirme algo-Comandante quería pedirle si podía salir por un momento, necesito ir a un lugar.

-Ve con cuidado, tu caballo esta en el establo.

-Gracias-Hice el saludo y salí de allí.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Cabalgue hasta llegar al lugar indicado. El cementerio de los soldados. Deje a Niche por allí dando la orden que no se moviera. Tenía que caminar bastante: primero por el cementerio donde se enterraban a los aldeanos, comerciantes, etc. Luego donde se enterraban a la nobleza, hasta sus tumbas tenían hermosas decoraciones y cosas de valor. Hasta llegar por fin al cementerio de los soldados.

El cementerio estaba dividido por las tres fuerzas. La primera era de la policía militar no había muchas tumbas, la segunda las tropas estacionarias había un poco más que en la primera y por último la Legión de Reconocimiento hay eran miles de tumbas y no de cuerpos completos.

Caminar por los caminos de piedras y ver nombres que conocía solo hacía que cargara más mi corazón de tristeza. El cementerio también era llamado "El lugar de los caídos en la victoria" Nunca entendí ese nombre ¿Victoria? La única victoria que consiguieron es dormir para siempre, quizás salir de estas murallas en alma… La victoria solo será cuando ganemos a los titanes y salgamos de las murallas. Si pienso detenidamente algún día mi nombre y alguna parte de mi cuerpo estarán aquí hasta ese entonces espero haber hecho algún cambio.

Yumiko Izumi.

Su tumba grababa la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte, suspire y deposite las flores en el pequeño florero hecho de piedra que estaba a la par de la lapida. Fue mi idea colocar ese pequeño florero en cada tumba, después de todo dejar las flores sueltas en la tierra no duraban mucho por falta de agua o se las llevaba el viento.

Me pare firme y puse mi mano derecha en mi corazón, la izquierda en mi espalda. El típico saludo.

-Yumiko Izumi. Más que un soldado fue y será una amiga y un integrante de mi familia que jamás será olvidada. Luchaste como la guerrera que llevas dentro. Protegiste las alas que portabas con valentía, amor y orgullo. Ahora es tiempo de usarlas para volar… Gracias por todo Izumi…

Cerré los ojos y la brisa recorrió mi rostro.

Prometo sacar a la humanidad de las murallas para que las vidas de las personas que quiero no sean en vano.

Di un último adiós y emprendí el camino de vuelta a mi caballo. Cuando llegue Niche estaba inquieto

-Cálmate, cálmate-Intente relajarlo. Pero se me escapo de las manos la correa y salió disparado hacia las tumbas de los aldeanos. Lo vi detenerse en una de ellas. Con la respiración agitada de correr y el tobillo adolorido lo regañe-¡Niche! No vuelvas a escaparte de ese mo…

Me llamo la atención una tumba. El nombre escrito allí fue una tristeza más.

Kokoa Tetsu.

La anciana del pueblo bajo que cuidaba a Niche cada vez que iba para ese lugar…

Estaba muerta.

Había prometido verla pronto, cuidarla pero ahora solo podre ver su tumba. Me arrodille, no tengo flores que dar ni siquiera sé cómo murió…

-Lo siento…-Dije llevando mis manos a mi corazón. Una muerte más para llorar.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Ya se estaba asiendo tarde y no tenía ganas de ir a lo que será por un buen tiempo mi nuevo hogar y menos a desempacar, de solo pensar me da menos ganas de ir. Erwin dijo que mañana será el injuriamiento de Eren, que el objetivo era que quede bajo la custodia de La Legión de Reconocimiento. Tenía que ir si o si.

Tuve la idea de ir a un viejo árbol de cerezos que cuando era pequeña Heichou me llevo pero solamente lo vi con flores una vez. Ya son contados los años que no florece, parecía muerto.

Baje de mi caballo y lo contemple. Estábamos entrando en invierno y la verdad es que tenía una pequeña esperanza en que pueda volver a ver este árbol florecer…

Florecer con hermosas flores, con hojas verdes y lleno de vida…

Trague saliva y sentí húmedas las mejillas. Lleve mis dedos a mis ojos. Estaba llorando.

-No quiero llorar… p-pero no puedo evitarlo…-Murmure y mas lagrimas salieron.

-Eres una llorona.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Heichou.

-H-Heichou… N-No estoy llorando… Estoy bien-Pasaba mis manos para secar mis lagrimas ¡De dónde diablos apareció!-Estoy…

-Detente-Dijo y sentí sus manos sobre las mías. Levante la mirada, estábamos muy cerca-No te tragues la tristeza, si quieres llorar hazlo. Ante mi no tienes que fingir que estas bien cuando te sientes como una mierda-Soltó mis manos y ese contacto me hizo recordar.

Baje mis manos. Comencé a llorar esta vez mas fuerte, no importaba nadie más me escucharía. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, se resbalaban por mis mejillas y caían en el piso.

-Eres una tonta por no llorar cuando era debido. Vez ahora no pararas hasta mañana.

-¡N-N-N-o me regañe!-Dije con voz entre cortada por las lagrimas.

-Tsk-Dijo y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo-Realmente eres una niña…-Sus nudillos rosaron mi piel mientras secaba mis lagrimas con el suave pañuelo.

Hace frio.

Ese frio sentí cuando estaba dormida. Mis ojos estaban rojos esta mañana porque llore mientras dormía, por eso las mejillas húmedas y ese es el mismo pañuelo que estaba al lado de la mesa. Heichou no dejaba pasar a nadie a verme porque lloraba y no quería que nadie me vea de esa forma… Heichou me cuido, cambio mis vendas cuando era debido, el cepillo mi cabello, no durmió para secar mis lagrimas…

Deje de llorar. Agarre su mano que estaba con el pañuelo en mi mejilla. Sus manos era el frio que sentía.

-Gracias por cuidarme…-Sonreí pero esta vez con una verdadera y sincera sonrisa.

El me miro por unos segundos, sus ojos sí que son oscuros… Wow…

E-Esperen un minuto, dije algo tan bochornoso como eso ¡Y encima a Heichou! Sentí mis mejillas calientes. ¿Q-Que dirá ahora? Quizás me regañe o me diga que soy una mocosa que dice estupideces… O-o quizás el diga algo…

-¿Puedes devolverme mi mano mocosa?

Cierto. Lo solté y me senté en una de las raíces del árbol, ocultando cualquier rastro de posible sonrojo. El se sentó a mi lado…

-Heichou, usted fue el que me agarro cuando ataque al titán anormal, cuando saque el cuerpo de Izumi.

-Si-Dijo tenia la mirada fija en el cielo-Estabas sucia.

-¿Fue correcto hacer eso?

-Al hacer eso sus familiares tuvieron algo que enterrar. Considéralo como quieras.

Es verdad. Si no hubiera sacado el cuerpo, solo habría una tumba vacía…

-También… Estaba molesto porque sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, que en realidad quería llorar…

El no contesto. Pero como era conocido el dicho "El silencio vale más que mil palabras" supuse que si era correcto.

-Es bueno hablar con usted de vez en cuando-Dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-No podría decir lo mismo. Eres una llorona y dices estupideces todo el tiempo-¡Que malo!-Vamos, te resfriaras si estás aquí afuera.

Tengo un pequeño enano que me cuida. Me levante y use el tronco del árbol para ayudarme a levantarme. Mientras me sacudía Heichou se dirigía a su caballo… No lo había visto cuando llegue aquí. En realidad ¿De donde apareció el enano?

-Apúrate-Grito regañándome.

-Ya voy-Respondí, que poca paciencia. Di un último vistazo al árbol y me sorprendió ver unas letras grabados allí. Acerque mi vista y toque el grabado con los dedos-I-Isabel-Era difícil leer parece que fue hace mucho tiempo que se escribió-Farlan… Levi

Ese último nombre me dejo con los ojos como platos. Isabel, Farlan, Levi… ¿Sera el mismo Levi que conozco yo? Tenía que serlo, solamente él y yo sabemos de este lugar.

-¡Mocosa!-Sentí que se acercaba y salí disparada para que no viniera.

-Listo. Vamos-Dije subiéndome a mi caballo. El hizo lo mismo.

¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas? ¿Tienen algo que ver con Heichou? ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Serán familia suya o amigos? ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?!

Ahora que lo pienso no sé nada del pasado del enano.

Isabel.

Farlan.

Levi.

Tengo mil preguntas y será muy difícil conseguir las respuestas.

* * *

Hola lectoras, personas ninjas y titanes XD

Al parecer les afecto la muerte de Izumi… ¡Con este capítulo me amaran mas por haberla matado! (escapo a Madagascar)

Sé que primero fue el juicio y luego fueron al castillo, pero quedaba mejo así (Ya mencione que a partir de ahora no le seré muy fiel al manga/anime) También me encanto el final. Me gusto mucho escribir esa parte (*w*) A partir de ahora se quedaran en el castillo por un buen tiempo (Hasta ahora esa es la idea… Quien sabe con lo indecisa que soy puedo cambiar de idea) No irán fuera de las murallas con la titán hembra y todo eso. Ademas ahora pasaran mas tiempo con Heichou

Vocabulario:

Baka: Tonto (japonés)

**A responder Reviews: (o.o)/**

**Primer Reviews **(Koisshi Saotome): Pos entonces… ¡Doble felicitaciones! (=*O*=) A mí tampoco me gusto la idea de matar a Izumi, pero bueno que sería de Shingeki no Kyojin sin muertes? Espero tus Reviews… Cuídate ;)

**IZZYspPINES: **¡Si eres la primera! De todos modos ya te secuestre... (Insertando risa malvada). Jeje 14 años… ya estas vieja XD

Si con el otro gritaste LEVI! LEVI!... Con este ni me imagino XD Además de los capítulos que se vienen (*n*)

Esperare muchos caramelos /(*O*)/ Luego tendré caries pero valdrá la visita al dentista! Ya te secuestre jeje Mision Cumplida! n.n

Si me encantaría ser tu amiga! Abajo dejo mi face o en mi cuenta de FanFiction:) Cuídate y espero tus Reviews

**MariaMora:** Bienvenida! Jeje gracias por leer esta historia, y lo siento por la muerte de Izumi, y por este capítulo también… (Creo que rompí muchos kokoros XD) Espero tu Review. Cuídate ;)

**BRabbit15**: ¡Bienvenida! ¿Se me nota mucho la Argentinides? Jeje si soy de Argentina XD de Jujuy y tu de donde eres? n.n (No te preocupes por acosarme, yo también acosa a mis Reviews jeje)

Sabía que existían los lectores ninjas! Me siento muy contenta (Shoro de emoción YoY) Que elijas esta historia para leer. Gracias por el Review lo leí y casi me caigo de la silla. (Yo también hacia eso de colocar un nombre diferente (Nazyro, por eso combine mi amor a los gatos y el nombre para ponerlo en FanFiction) pero claro me imagino yo misma al leerlo… Puse como cuatro paréntesis aquí XD) Realmente gracias, estoy feliz de que te guste la forma que cuento la historia… Veo que casi me matas virtualmente por lo de Izumi… Con este cap ruego por mi vida… jeje… No importa si te pones parlanchina, pues para mi me llena de felicidad sus reviews los leo y es muy lindo que den sus opiniones y apoyo… REALMENTE GRACIAS TOT (Otra vez lagrimas de felicidad)

Saludos y cuidate. Esperare tu Review *o*

**KawaiLove: **Gracias por el monito kawaii (?) y yo te doy un corazón nuevo por romper el tuyo por lo de Izumi (Insertando corazón virtual XD) Saludos y espero tu Review n.n

.

.

.

Bien aquí dejo un facebook (por si quieren hablar conmigo) Neko Nazyro (Haci me llamo en realidad… naa mentirita *O*) Tengo una foto de perfil de una chica con lagrimas y cabello negro con orejitas de gato y de foto de portada una chica volando por el cielo.

PD1: Cualquier cosa visiten mi perfil de FanFiction ahi aclaro mas lo de Facebook

PD2: Luego de mandarme la solicitud, díganme su nombre de FanFiction, así podre reconocerlas XD

Saludos (*o*)/ (Al estilo SNK y espero con ansias sus Reviews)


	10. Temas para hablar seriamente

OhaKonOya! :3 (No se preocupen en buscar esta palabra, la invente... Es una epica convinacion entre "Ohaiyo, Konnichiwa, Oyasuminasai" Creo que comer tantas semillitas me hizo mal .-.)

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece (Perdon estoy de vacaciones y la flojera me impide secuestrar a alguien) Me pertenece la historia y las estupideces que digo-escribo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

**((**Lo que este entre doble parentesis negrit sera alguna aclaracion mia alguna estupidez que se me ocurra**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con letra cursiva o ligeramente inclinada, como quieran llamarlo, seran pensamientos de los personajes y tambien de la protagonista. Se que la mayor parte de la historia la protagonista comenta sus pensamientos, pero habra algunas palabras que quedan bonitos de esa forma"_

**"Cuando este entre comillas negritas, sera la voz desconocida de ustedes, la protagonista"**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Temas para hablar seriamente.**

Plan para averiguar quiénes son aquellas personas del árbol de cerezo:

"La curiosidad mato al gato… en este caso me matara a mi X_X"

Ese nombre era el gran nombre del plan que ejecutaría para averiguar la relación de esas personas con Heichou. Claramente preguntarle directamente al enano era como meterse en la boca de un titán, en este caso uno gruñón y ser masticada lenta y dolorosamente.

Antes de enfocarme en mi grandioso plan, tuve que acomodar lo que será mi nuevo cuarto. Luego de tardar unas horas con eso y descansar comiendo un merecido almuerzo de arroz con carne, tenía que asistir al juicio de Eren.

Si las cosas salían bien, no solamente Erwin, Hanji, Heichou, Mike y yo estaríamos aquí. También Eren, el equipo de Levi, lo que queda del mío y unos cuantos nuevos soldados mas. El resto se quedara en el cuartel. Cosa que para Erwin será complicado ya que andará de aquí para allá para hacer su trabajo de Comandante.

No digas nada. Esa era la frase del día de hoy, ya que todo el mundo me la repetía, en especial el enano. Hablando de él, luego de estar en el árbol de cerezo me ha estado evitando el resto del día de ayer, hoy decidió por lo menos dirigirme una palabra. Heichou y sus cambios de humor.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Escuche que días antes, mientras yo dormía, Erwin y Heichou visitaron a Eren. El estaba en un calabozo. Cuando salí del castillo **((**A partir de ahora ese será el apodo para El cuartel general de Investigaciones, sino es muy largo para escribirlo muchas veces XD**))** Niche y yo, pues como decirlo… Fue una escapadita antes que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Cabalgue hasta donde estaba encerrado Eren. El juicio empezaría en unos 20 minutos.

Yo podía presenciar el maldito juicio ya que fui invitada como testigo, después de todo era la única de la Legión por allí, además de usar el poder de Eren para recuperar la base de suministros, pero claro me advirtieron mas de mil veces que no dijera nada.

Vestía el uniforme de la Legión e iba con la capucha puesta. Pude ver que la Policía ya estaba presente, se ponían rígidos y un hombre bajaba de la carroza.

Dallis Zackaly

El comandante de las tres fuerzas. Para mí el hombre más respetado que el rey.

Deje de ver y me escabullí para poder ver a Eren, esquivar a los guardias fue más fácil de lo que pensé, lo único problemático eran esos dos que justamente estaban cuidando la celda. Me acerque a ellos. Eren casi grita al verme.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-Dijo uno de ellos apuntándome con su arma.

-(-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) Capitana del equipo de invenciones-Claro ellos ni se movieron al escuchar quien era. Creo que tenía que esperar que eso pasara, tampoco era que ser Capitana era un cargo muy alto y menos valía si era del equipo de invenciones-Necesito unos minutos para hablar con Eren Jaeger.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-No necesito que me dejen pasar a la celda, con que me den aunque sea unos minutos para hablar será suficiente-A veces si pides poco te darán mucho…

-Usted fue la que comando el plan para recuperar la base de suministros-Dijo uno de ellos-Esta bien la dejaremos pasar unos minutos ya que un amigo mío fue salvado por usted, pero nos quedaremos aquí.

-Muchas Gracias-Sonreí. Una vez la celda estuvo abierta me metí lo más rápido posible y abrace a Eren. Estaba encadenado. Escuche como detrás de mí la celda se cerraba, mire un poco preocupada.

-N-No se preocupe, no la dejaremos ahí, solo es precaución. Quién sabe si ese monstruo puede atacarnos.

Eren bajo la mirada. Monstruo. Esa palabra ha de doler mucho.

-Lo siento Eren-Trate de cambiarle la cara-Te prometo que quedaras bajo la custodia de la Legión de Reconocimiento-Eso se lo susurre en el oído para que nadie más que nosotros dos escucháramos.

-Gracias por venir Taicho-sempai. Debe haberle costado mucho trabajo pasar hasta aquí-En realidad no…- Pero, no se qué va a pasar ahora. El Comandante dijo que esperara y Heichou dijo que él se haría responsable de mi, que no confiaba en mi que si era necesario me mataría…-Heichou puede ser muy explicito.

-Pues, debes confiar en ellos Eren. Te aseguro que el Comandante encontrara una solución y Heichou, bueno el… Da miedo, pero es de fiar.

-¡Se acabo el tiempo!-Los escuche gritar y abrían las puertas.

Antes de que me sacaran a palazos de allí, susurre unas últimas palabras a Eren…

-No pierdas las esperanzas, porque tú eres una esperanza para la humanidad.

Vi que no llego a contestarme, quizás esas palabras lo dejen pensando por un rato. Lo entretengan antes del juicio.

Cuando salí de aquel lugar, oscuro y triste lugar, faltaban unos 5 minutos para el juicio. No es que haya tardado en hablar con Eren… me perdí por esos laberintos del calabozo. Sentí un duro golpe en la cabeza, me di vuelta y vi a Heichou con Erwin.

-Mocosa ¡Donde te habías metido!-Estaba molesto.

-Etto… fui a dar un paseo-Sonreí de medio lado.

-¡Te dije que te comportaras!-Estaba muy molesto, solo por eso… Estaba gritándome.

-Levi, basta estas armando un escándalo-Erwin lo calmo, el enano entro al edificio con un aura muy oscura…

-Acaso… él se molesto solo por eso-Estoy confundida, Heichou estaba actuando raro.

-Déjalo por un rato-Recomendó Erwin-Vamos, no lleguemos tarde.

-Si-Dije todavía pensante-¿Dónde está Hanji y Mike?-Mejor despabilarme.

-Fueron con Eren para escoltarlo al juzgado, además para calmarlo un poco.

-Hanji la loca de los titanes que seguramente acosara al humano que se puede transformar en un titán con Mike la persona que huele a todos y luego sonríe sin ningún motivo. Las dos personas que ponen nervioso a cualquiera… ¿Es una buena idea?

-Ahora que lo pienso… no.

Entramos al Tribunal Militar.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Estaba lleno, las rosas de un lado, la policía de otro y luego algunos comerciantes y aldeanos. La nobleza también estaba presente, me llamo la atención un sujeto de cabello rojo y un raro color de ojos. El derecho rojo y el izquierdo dorado. Sonreía, pero no una sonrisa linda o tranquilizadora… una con maldad y desquiciada. Mire para otro lado, mejor ignoremos lo que no es importante. También los partidarios de la religión yacían para presenciar el juicio.

Mi-choza y Armin estaban presentes, seguramente como testigos. Trague saliva y vi pasar a Eren, puedo asegurar que estaba confundido quizás un tanto asustado. Lo ataron en el medio de la enorme sala **((**Técnicamente no lo ataron con una soga, le pusieron un fierro… Bueno ustedes entienden**)) **Miraba para todos lados, nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

Cálmate, tranquilízate…

Miro al frente un poco más relajado.

-Bien empecemos-Hablo el comandante supremo-Iré al grano Eren Jaeger. Estas aquí para ser juzgado, para ver si tu poder es de utilidad o no, en otras palabras vivir o morir. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-Ninguna-Respondió sin vacilar.

-Me alegra tu cooperación-Agarro un papel y comenzó a leer-Tu habilidad no puede ser ocultada, por ello la corte tiene la labor de decidir qué fuerza tendrá tu custodia. La Policía Militar o La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Luego de eso hablo la Policía Militar pidiendo la custodia de Eren para examinarlo y luego desecharlo. Una rata de laboratorio o más bien un titán del laboratorio de Hanji… Por así decirlo, en este caso de la Policía.

También mencionaron que su poder podría causar una rebelión ¿Rebelión? A la mierda con eso, el daría la vida por los que ama. Los religiosos directamente dieron como una alimaña a Eren que se coló en los muros de Dios.

-Ahora vamos a escuchar la proposición de la Legión de Reconocimiento-Por fin!

-Soy el Comandante Erwin Smith líder del decimo tercer batallón de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Nuestra proposición es la siguiente-Wow Erwin puede sonar todo un profesional en momentos como estos…-Aceptar a Eren como un miembro formal de la Legión y retomaremos el muro María usando su poder de Titán. Eso es todo.

¡Wow! ¡Qué grandiosa idea! ¡Ese es mi padre! Jaja les dejo con la boca abierta a todos estos desgraciados.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto el juez.

-Si

-¿De dónde saco la idea de realizar esa operación?-Es verdad… como se te ocurrió-Pixis creo que la puerta de Trost fue sellada para siempre.

-Sí, seguramente jamás se vuelva a abrir-Si claro, esperemos al Titán Colosal para que la abra o el Acorazado también seria de ayuda.

Erwin explico cómo entrar sin ir por Trost y ahí comenzó una pequeña discusión.

-¡Estamos artos de que jueguen a hacer los héroes todo el tiempo!-Maldito desgraciado comerciante…

-Hablas mucho, cerdo de mierda.

Hasta yo no me esperaba ese comentario de Heichou, realmente estaba de mal humor…

-¿Quién te asegura que los titanes van a esperar hasta que se hayan sellado todas las puertas?-Buen punto-¿Cuando te refieres a "estamos" te refieres a tus amigos con quienes planeas engordar? ¿Eres tan ciego que no puedes ver que las personas se están muriendo de hambre porque no tenemos suficientes tierras?

Supongo que no es mal humor, esa es la actitud de Heichou con otras personas, ante el público… Esa persona es el verdadero Heichou. Uno que yo misma había olvidado, y yo que pensaba que estaba molesto conmigo… El odia a todos incluyéndome a mí.

Lo había olvidado…

El comerciante y el religioso dieron sus estúpidas opiniones hasta que el juez los callo.

-Jaeger-kun, déjame preguntarte esto: ¿Puedes continuar peleando por la humanidad como soldado, y también usar el poder de Titán para el mismo objetivo?

-¡Sí! ¡Puedo!

-¿Oh? Pero en el reporte de Trost dice que: "Ataco a Mikasa Ackerman"

¿Eren hizo tal cosa? El miro a Mikasa sin poder creérselo, al parecer no lo recuerda.

-Mikasa Ackerman ¿Esta aquí?

-Sí. Soy yo-Hablo la peli negra, me dio un ligero escalofrió en el cuerpo.

-¿Es verdad que Jaeger te ataco después de transformarse?-Pregunto Zackaly.

Vacilo un poco y luego respondió

-Sí, es verdad.

Se escucho malos comentarios de parte de muchos de los presentes. Eren tenía cara de no poder creérselo.

-Pero antes de eso, salvo mi vida dos veces mientras estaba en forma de titán. La primera fue cuando estuve a punto de ser presa de un Titán, el lo enfrento y me defendió-No me menciono, yo también estuve en aquel momento…-La segunda vez nos protegió a Armin y a mi del disparo de un cañón-¡¿Qué?! Malditos infelices ¡Como pueden atacar a cañonazos a seres humanos!… y a Eren…-Te ruego que también consideres estos hechos-Bien eso será un voto positivo…

-¡Objeción!-Maldito jefe de la Policía Militar-Creo que ese testimonio es demasiado parcial y emocional para ser aceptado en la corte-¿Emocional? Vete a dar una vuelta por la muralla…-Mikasa Ackerman perdió a sus padres y fue acogida con la familia Jaeger-Esa historia…- Sin embargo descubrimos que Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman tenían nueve años cuando asesinaron a tres ladrones-Se escuchaban susurros que hablaban de temor hacia ellos dos. Tengo que decir algo-Quizás puede decirse que fue en defensa propia pero no puedo evitar sentirme perturbado por la falta evidente de humanidad en sus acciones. ¿Realmente podemos confiarle el destino, los fondos y el poder humano de la humanidad?

-Tal vez es un titán infiltrado, disfrazado de niño…-Tengo que decir algo…

-Tenemos que matarlo-Escuche decir a otro. Todos tenían miedo.

Listo. Tome una decisión… Abrir mi boca.

-Esperen un momento-Dije y todos me miraron-Yo también estuve presente en el momento que Eren Jaeger salvo a Mikasa Ackerman-Todos se callaron-Soy testigo y confirmo en que Mikasa Ackerman no está diciendo esto por un motivo sentimental.

-Oh y ¿Usted quién es?-Hablo Zackaly. Tendría que haberme presentado primero…

-(-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) Capitana del equipo de invenciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Ya veo, Guerrera, mayormente eres conocida así-Hablo el juez.

-Si-Tengo que calmarme-Le ruego que tome en consideración mí aclaración.

-(-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) Y ¿Cómo sabemos que tu no lo estás diciendo por agrado a ambos niños?-Ahora hablaba el jefe de la Policía Militar. Nile Dawk.

-No estoy involucrada para nada con ambas personas nombradas anteriormente-Debo fingir que no estoy familiarizada. Eren me miraba fijamente al igual que Mikasa y Armin.

-¿Qué hacia usted en aquel momento?-Pregunto el juez.

-Fui a salvar a Mikasa Ackerman quien estaba bajo mis órdenes.

-Así que usted estaba a cargo de recuperar la base de suministros. Señor juez esta capitana no estaba con autorización de guiar a nadie.

-Permítame aclarar que yo sacrificaría mi vida para hacer algo productivo, aparte de huir a las murallas internas cuando mis camaradas morirían a mano de los titanes-Notaba la tención en el ambiente, Nile me miraba con desprecio. Todos los soldados de la Policía no podían creer lo que decía-No iba a abandonar a los soldados que estaban en los tejados.

-¡Esta en contra de la sociedad!-Exclamo un comerciante.

-Creara una rebelión-Escuche a otro.

-Entonces también fue usted la que mato al titán anormal y lo desgarro para sacar el cuerpo de un miembro de su equipo-Sentí como clavaba las uñas en la palma de mis manos-¡Ella también tiene una mente trastornada!-Exclamo Nile.

Otra ola de murmullos horrorizados se escucho en toda la sala.

-¡No le veo el problema de recuperar el cuerpo de un camarada! ¡Yo no temo ensuciarme las manos como ustedes!

-Escucharon, ella no teme en ensuciarse las manos, ¡Nos matara junto con Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger!

¡Qué clase de estupideces extremadamente estúpidas dice este maldito! ¡Nadie se creerá ese argumento!

-Es un peligro.

-¡Deben meterla presa!

-Cállense, aquí el que está en juicio es Eren Jaeger-Aclaro Zackaly-Creo en su testimonio (-APELLIDO-)-san y estamos agradecidos que guiara a los soldados-¡Gracias! Al fin alguien cuerdo en este juicio.

-Esperen un momento. Su señoría-Interrumpió Nile-Este artefacto fue inventado por (-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) En el momento del ataque a Trost.

Ese es… "Ya es hora" P-Pero como lo consiguió… Erwin dijo que no dejaron rastro del invento "Voces" ni siquiera me percate de que faltaba "Ya es hora" claro que el reloj lo había combinado con "Voces" en el momento del ataque a Trost. Esto es malo.

-Escuchen-Apretó el botón y se escucharon raras voces por el pequeño aparato. Voces que daban escalofríos. Distorsionadas, parecían gritos agonizando de dolor.-Este artefacto que ella creo es prueba suficiente para acusarla de cosas diabólicas.

¿¡QUE!?

-¿¡Llaman a la ciencia cosas diabólicas!?-Dije indignada-¡Eso es un argumento sin lógica alguna!

-Es cosa del demonio…

-Esa chica no es normal…

-No tuvo problema en ensuciarse con sangre de titán…

-¡Esa mujer debe ser exterminada! ¡Es un peligro para las Murallas de Dios!

Debe ser una jodida broma, todos estaban hablando que hacia cosas prohibidas, experimentaba, hasta mencionaron algo sobre el canibalismo… No puedo creer esto.

Un hombre grito horrorizado.

-¡¿Cómo podemos saber si ambas son humanas?!

Ahora nos acusaban a Mikasa y a mí.

-¡Es cierto deberíamos diseccionarlas por si acaso!-Trague saliva preocupada, no permitiré que me toquen ni un solo cabello…

-¡Esperen! ¡Tal vez yo sea un monstruo, pero ellas no tienen nada que ver con eso!-Eren grito preocupado-¡No las involucren!

-¡No te creemos!

-¡Tienen que hacerlo!-Eren trataba de razonar.

-¡¿Las estas defendiendo?! ¡Entonces deben ser como tú!

-¡NO!-El ruido de las cadenas se escucho en la sala, y la mayoría dio un paso atrás.

Todo el mundo se callo.

-Están… equivocados. Siguen asiendo falsas especulaciones para hacer que las cosas fluyan a su favor.

-¿Q-Que?-Nile pregunto sin poder creérselo.

Eren…

-¡Para empezar, nunca han visto un titán! Así que ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo? Si aquellos que tienen fuerza no pelean ¿Quiénes lo harán? ¡Si tienen tanto miedo de luchar por sus vidas, entonces al menos no me estorben! Malditos cobardes.

¿Por qué?… Esas son mis palabras, mis pensamientos y Eren los soltó sin preocupaciones…

¡Eren ya basta cállate!

-¡Solo cállense y déjenme cargar con el peso!

Nile grito a su acompañante que cargara el arma, ahora apuntaban a Eren. Maldición…

¿Qué hago?

Apreté mis puños hasta dejarlos blancos. Estaba a punto de saltar del lugar donde estaba y colocarme en el medio del arma y Eren… Pero…

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en todo el lugar. Vi un diente salir volando, a Eren con un gran moretón en su mejilla y a Heichou lanzando otra patada a su estomago.

Al igual que todos los presentes quede boquiabierta. Heichou seguía golpeando a Eren con rodillazos y pisotones de pie en la cabeza. Note la voz de Armin calmando a Mikasa… ¿Y quién me calmaba a mi? Mire a Erwin quien se limito a seguir con su mirada seria al frente.

-Es solo mi opinión personal-Hablo Heichou-pero el dolor es la mejor herramienta para disciplinar. No necesitas ser educado con palabras. Necesitas entrenamiento. Has caído tan bajo que eres fácil de pisotear, como ves.

Esas palabras no solo eran para Eren, también resonaron en mis oídos. ¿Sera por eso que Heichou siempre me pega? ¿Para ser disciplinada? El no hablaba mucho conmigo cuando cumplí los 10, estas últimas semanas fueron lo más que hable con él en años… "Has caído tan bajo que eres fácil de pisotear…" Baje la mirada y me limite a no seguir mirando la golpiza a Eren.

-Espera, Rivaille…-Hablo Nile.

-¿Qué?

-Es peligroso. ¿Qué pasara si se enfurece y se convierte en Titán?-Levi le di otro pisotón al pobre de Eren.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Levi agarro de los cabellos a Eren atrayéndolo hacia el-Pensé que lo ibas a diseccionar. Según lo que escuche, cuando se convirtió en Titán, mato a veinte titanes antes de quedarse sin fuerza. Si fuera un enemigo, podría causar más problemas de los que valió obtener esa información. Aunque todavía no puede enfrentarme.

Yo creo que nadie puede enfrentarse a usted…

-Por otro lado, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Todos ustedes que los están persiguiendo piénsenlo. ¿Realmente pueden matarlo?

-Comandante supremo, tengo una proposición-Hablo Erwin levantando la mano-El poder de Titán de Eren tiene una multitud de incertidumbres y elementos desconocidos. Es extremadamente peligroso Así que ¿Por qué no ponemos a Eren bajo el comando del Capitán Rivaille y los enviamos a una misión fuera de los muros?

-¿Eren también iría?-Pregunto el juez.

-Sí Eren puede controlar su poder de Titán y si es beneficioso para la humanidad, debería decidirse basado en los resultados de esa Misión.

-Vigilar a Eren Jaeger… ¿Puedes hacer eso Rivaille?-Pregunto Zackaly

-Definitivamente puedo matarlo. El problema es que sigue siendo todo o nada-Aclaro Levi.

-Y la Guerrera-Eso hizo que levantara la mirada-¿Ella también irá a la misión?

-Si-Erwin no dudo en contestar.

-He tomado mi decisión-Finalizo el juez.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

-Eso fue muy malo de su parte. Debe dolerte mucho-Dijo Hanji mientras limpiaba las heridas de Eren.

-Un poco-Respondió este, sentado en un sofá.

-Siento que esto fue mi culpa…-Dije sentándome al lado de Eren.

Luego del juicio nos trajeron a esta habitación.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_-Lo siento, abrí mi bocota. Ahora tendrás que llevarme a la misión… Además de que he hecho que empeoraran las cosas para que apuntaran a Eren-En aquel momento estaba haciendo una reverencia._

_-No te preocupes-Dijo él, muy calmado-El que hablaras para dar tu opinión era parte del plan._

_-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?_

_-Sabíamos que si las cosas se iban poniendo mal, tu hablarías a favor de Eren para defenderlo, después de todo ustedes se conocen hace mucho tiempo. Lo que dijiste fue justo lo que nos esperamos, eso facilito las cosas._

_-¿Facilito las cosas? ¡Eren tiene sangre y heridas por todos lados gracias a Heichou!_

_-Bueno, eso fue algo inesperado. El plan era que saltaras a defenderlo y que Eren explotaría al escuchar que tú salías amenazada. No nos esperamos que la Policía Militar reaccionara a tal forma de amenazarlo con el arma. Ahí es cuando Rivaille salió a poner orden. _

_-Entonces… lo del reloj también fue parte del plan…_

_-No, en realidad eso parte no…_

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-Lo siento Eren-Me disculpe por si acaso.

-No se preocupe Taicho-sempai. Usted tampoco estaba al tanto del plan, además las cosas salieron bien dentro de todo-Sonrió. Es verdad, sea como sea las cosas terminaron bien.

-¿Dónde te duele?-Interrumpió Hanji, era obvio su entusiasmo

-¿Eh?-Pregunto este confundido.

-Lo siento por hacer eso. Pero como resultado, te tenemos con nosotros-Hablo Erwin-Fuimos capaces de jugar nuestra carta ganadora en el momento más efectivo. Tu dolor valió nuestra victoria-Ya sé de donde saque el estilo de discursos poéticos…-Gracias-Extendió la mano con Eren-Espero trabajar contigo, Eren.

-¡Lo mismo señor!-Contesto este emocionado.

-Podrían haberme mencionado el plan-Me queje poniendo mis manos en mi nuca-Digo… hubiese hecho las cosas mejor para que no golpearan a Eren…

-Si te lo habríamos dicho hubiese cagado todo-Explico Heichou sentándose al lado de Eren el cual se corrió mas para mi lado… Al parecer no le cayó muy bien Heichou.

-Ja, ¡Yo sería una excelente actora!-Exclame orgullosa. Eren me miro confundido, los demás con cara decepcionante.

-Se dice "Actriz" no "Actora" pedazo de imbécil-Me regaño Heichou-Lee un diccionario.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? No sabía…

Dije con inocencia y todos rieron incluido Eren. Al final también sonreí pues ya había pasado lo malo, quizás ahora venga lo peor pero reír un rato no viene mal a nadie…

También Heichou me corrigió, ósea me hablo ¿Se le habrá pasado el enojo? O Sera que cuando estoy con él en público se comporta de la manera fría y directa… y cuando estoy a solas es el Heichou que me agrada, uno que a veces me comprende, el que me pega y reprocha todo el tiempo. También el que me cuida.

Realmente no se cual es el verdadero Heichou, pero me gusta conocer los dos lados de el… Después de todo no sé nada de él y su pasado. Bueno con el juicio fuera de mi cabeza puedo concentrarme más en el plan:

"La curiosidad mato al gato… en este caso me matara a mi X_X"

-Dime Eren-Hablo Eren.

-S-Si…

-¿Me odias?

-No, entiendo que fue necesario.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-¡Wow!-Dije metiéndome en la conversación-El Heichou dijo que esta "Alegre" ¿Todo lo escucharon cierto?-Use el sarcasmo.

-Cállate mocosa-El se había parado y me metió un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué la agresión?!

-Aunque te pasaste un poco con los golpes ¿No crees?-Dijo Hanji-Miren-Mostro el diente que anteriormente había salido volando en el juicio.

-No recojas eso. Es asqueroso-Dijo Levi. Que delicado…

-Es una muestra importante para mí-Explico ella

-Eren, apuesto que estas contento de que no serás diseccionado por raro como ella ¿no?

-Heichou no asuste a Eren-Dije cruzándome de brazos-Descuida Eren, Hanji es muy simpática… si la conoces bien.

-Lo mismo dijo con Heichou…-Respondió el en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!-Se molesto Levi. Esperen… ¿Mocoso?

-Vamos no me rebajes al nivel de esos, yo jamás mataría a Eren-Hanji lo decía muy despreocupada-Oye, ¿Podría ver el interior de tu boca?

Eren me miro un momento, como preguntando si era correcto. Asentí con la cabeza. El abrió su boca y Hanji se acerco a él. Ella quedo perpleja.

-Su muela… ya creció de nuevo.

* * *

Holas!

Pues... Tengo que avisar que cambie de idea respecto a lo que dije en el capitulo anterior de "Se quedaran un tiempo en el castillo porque yolo" ¡NO! se quedaran una o dos semanas en el castillo y luego saldran a por la Titan Hembra XD

A partir de ahora prometo no adelantar nada del proximo capitulo. Porque soy tan indecisa que me dan ganas de comer tierra... o mejor vidrio... Como sea, disculpen esto y bueno... Como ultimo aviso...

**HARE UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL POR EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN *O***

No dire nada mas... (insertando risa malvada (?) La publicare el 14 de febrero (pues en mi pais se festeja ese dia) La idea de hacer un capitulo especial nacio gracias a una imagen de Facebook diciendo "¿Que haras el dia 14 de febrero?" Y luego de un rato me doy cuenta que era por el dia de San Valentin (Soy un pco lennnnnta) y dije "Nada, estoy mas sola que un hongo TOT Quizas me la pase en mi cuarto con mi Titan Colosal y mi almohada de Levi... ¡Esperen un momento! (Idea loca aparece) ¡Hare un especial con Heichou! -Fin de la hermosha historia- Haci que esperen el 14 de febrero pues la publicare ese dia!

A cotestar Reviews XD

**MariaMora:** Hola ¿Como andas? jeje Haci que Natsu se parece a tu hermano... ¡Que coinsidencia! XD Espero tu Review. Cuidate.

**Primer Revie **(Koisshi Saotome): Gracias por la papilla *n* (Tenia hambre XD) ¿Es posible?... Osea ahi una posibilidad... Temo por mi vida x_x jeje Sip Heichou sera muy bipolar XD. Nos vemos y estare esperando tu Reviwe. Cuidate

**IZZYspPINES: **jeje me encanta, ultimamente estoy rompiendo muchos kokoros (risa malvada) No te preocupes soy tan indesisa que al final si iran a la mision de la titan hembra :v (Escritora bipolar?) jeje Mas te vale que me pagues el dentista! y... quien sabe en una de esas me da por matar a Reader (okno .-.) Nos vemos y espero tu Review n.n

**BRabbit 15:**¿Cuatro dias? ¿Tanto tarde?.. jeje perdonar ToT. Claro que tantas muerten vale la pena!... Asi me desago de tanta gente (okno .-.) jeje Si la verdad me hubiese encantado que Natsu e Izumi hubiesen terminado juntos, que lastiama que la mate ToT... Soy tan cruel como Isa? jaja Enano Tsundere XD me gusta ese apodo! Yo tambien me imagine petalos, un viento frio pero tranquilo y una musica al estilo shojo. El nombre del caballo lo saque de un personaje de un anime llamado "Tegami Bachi" (Es hermosho ese anime n.n) La chica pequeña, rubie... ¡Me encanto el nombre! y bueno lo puse en la historia como el nombre del caballo :) Tucuman! Haci que estas cerca!(Creo que ya se a quien voy a secuestrar) /(OoO)/ Nos vemos.. Espero tu Review.

**Seo Michaelis:** *Sale de un pozo desconocido (?)* Bienvenida! Encantada de que te encante la historia y trama *A* ¡¿Me seguiras a Madagascar?! ¿Quien acosa a quien? XD jeje Nos vemos y espero tu review :3

.

.

.

Saludos /(*O*) (Al estilo SNK y espero con ansias sus Reviews)


	11. Mala suerte

OhaKonOya :3 (Palabra rara e inventada proveniente de la extraña cabeza de la escritora (?)

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (La llama que llama jaja...oknomalchiste...) y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece (Ya tengo a mi segunda victima y esta mas cerca de lo que pense...) Me pertenece la historia y las estupideces que digo-escribo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

**((**Lo que este entre doble parentesis negrit sera alguna aclaracion mia alguna estupidez que se me ocurra**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con letra cursiva o ligeramente inclinada, como quieran llamarlo, seran pensamientos de los personajes y tambien de la protagonista. Se que la mayor parte de la historia la protagonista comenta sus pensamientos, pero habra algunas palabras que quedan bonitos de esa forma :)"_

**"Cuando este entre comillas negritas, sera la voz desconocida de ustedes, la protagonista"**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Mala suerte.**

-Y entonces yo le dije…bla, bla, bla…

La verdad es que la conversación no me podría importar menos… y especialmente si era una conversación con Petra, pues mi día empezó muy mal. Primero me levante y mi cabello estaba todo pegajoso, producto de un invento que estaba probando una golosina que se llamara "Chicle" pero anoche me dormí con él en mi boca. Tuve que estar una hora en el agua y recurrir a tijeras en algunas partes. Luego mi ropa estaba sucia, había olvidado lavarla, me perdí en los pasillos y por ello tarde en llegar al comedor, ya no quedaban saquitos de té de miel y tampoco había más pan. Para empeorar todo me encuentro con Petra para tener esta estúpida charla.

Que mala suerte.

Solamente asentía y sonreía. Al cabo de unos minutos de sufrimiento de una charla de la cual no estaba aprestando atención me fui con la escusa de ir a acomodar mi cuarto. Claro que iba a ejecutar mi grandioso plan.

Pero… Necesito alguna pista, algo que me de alguna ayuda para empezar a buscar.

Se a quien preguntar y tal vez sea una mala idea…

-Lo siento por interrumpirte Hanji…-Dije sentándome en… creo que era un sillón. Y yo que pensaba que mi cuarto era un desastre, había peores-Digo tienes muchas cosas que hacer con Eren y los titanes.

-No te preocupes siempre tengo tiempo para ti-Wow. Toda una madre. Ahora que lo pienso ya sé de donde saque lo desordenada que soy-Bien, que querías saber.

-Bueno, es sobre unos nombres que encontré escritos en un lugar-Ella asintió con la cabeza-Isabel y Farlan

Detrás de sus lentes note sus ojos abrirse como platos, esa sonrisa había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esos nombres? Y además ¿Por qué crees que yo sabría de ellos?

-Los vi en un árbol-Explique-Vine a ti porque eres una de las pocas que ha sobrevivido muchos años y has estado tanto tiempo en la Legión quizás el mismo tiempo que Erwin, si tengo que preguntar sobre alguien eres perfecta para decírmelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja?-Jeje, n-nunca diría eso…-Los conozco, pero no puedo decirte nada sobre ellos

-¿Por qué?-¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

-Es una historia de la cual no estoy involucrada, por ello no me incumbe-Ella se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta.

-E-Espera Hanji, ya sabía que no me dirías nada, pero por lo menos dame algo para calmar mi curiosidad.

Ella suspiro y se digno en hablar.

-Son conocidos de Levi-Sabia que Heichou estaría involucrado…-Además estuvieron en la Legión de Reconocimiento- ¿Estuvieron?-No diré nada más.

-Bien, muchas gracias Hanji.

-Es mejor que le preguntes a él antes de meterme en algún lio por querer saber más de la cuenta. Esas personas fueron importantes para Levi, si él quiere decírtelo pues es que te tomo mucha confianza y si no tendrás que respetar su decisión-Se fue cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

¿Preguntarle a Heichou? No, mejor investigo yo misma. Si tengo que esperar a que Heichou me diga algo seguramente moriré de intriga o de algún golpe…

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Luego de hablar con Hanji, espere unas horas. Unas horas de sufrimiento… Nuevamente me perdí en ese estúpido edificio, termine en el patio en el cual me caí como unas tres veces terminando con moretones y barro en mi ropa. Luego casi muero a manos de unas cuchillas que salieron volando del entrenamiento del equipo de Levi. También cuando pase a ver a Niche, pise… bueno como decirlo de manera educada… Popo de caballo. Fui a mi cuarto me bañe y me cambie. Hora de comenzar el plan.

Me escabullí hasta la oficina de Erwin, el estaba en el cuartel general y Hanji se había ido con sus titanes capturados Sawney y Bean.

Así me llega una gran pregunta… ¿Qué nombre le pondrá Hanji a sus hijos?.. y otra aun mas perturbadora ¿Serán humanos o adoptara a un titán? B-Bueno no importa. Dejemos eso de lado.

-Bien… No hay murallas alrededor-Murmure y entre a la oficina.

Tenía entendido que había un registro de todos los soldados que entraron en la Legión. Ahora tenía seguro que esas personas pertenecieron a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-A ver… tiene que estar en uno de estos cajones…-Empecé a husmear sin resultado-Quizás en una de estas cajas…-Saque las cajas, eran como unas 30. Bingo

Todos los nombres ordenados en apellido y separados de hombre a mujer. Eso será un problema. Pues en el árbol no decían sus apellidos.

-Etto… veamos empecemos con las mujeres-Estuve un buen rato buscando, encontré el mío, pero no hace falta que me conozca mas. También el de Hanji, pero tampoco necesito saber de sus locuras.

Encontré varias Isabel pero no podía ser ella. Después de todo, esta Isabel daba que murieron hace unos 90 años. No se la edad de Heichou pero no creo que sus amigos sean tan viejos…

Isabel Magnolia.

Debe ser ella, pues la descripción y el sello de actualización es de hace unos años. Lo deje sobre el escritorio y me puse a buscar el de Farlan. Mejor tener todas las cosas y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Al igual que el expediente de Isabel tuve que ir adivinando cual era a partir de la fecha de actualización. Dos Farlan aparecieron, ni idea cual de los dos era.

-Genial… Y ahora ¿Cuál de los dos es?

Escuche el picaporte de la puerta. Rápidamente agarre los expediente y los escondí en mi espalda.

Para mi mala suerte Erwin entro. Me miro a mí y luego a las cajas con los expedientes fuera de su lugar.

-(-NOMBRE-) ¿Qué haces?

-Etto… yo solamente estaba… ¿Acomodando? Jeje-¡¿Qué clase de excusa tan in-creíble era esa?! Jamás acomodaría nada y menos si no es cosa mía.

-Ya dime la verdad-Rio un poco. Realmente nadie me creería si dijera que acomodo algo.

Piensa rápido, piensa rápido…

-Acaso, ¿Estabas buscando el expediente de alguien?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Bueno, eres muy obvia. Todos los expedientes están fuera de su caja.

-Está bien, te diré la verdad-Una casi verdad…-E-Estaba buscando el expediente de Heichou…

-¿De Rivaille?

-S-Si…

La verdad no sé por qué diablos me sentía nerviosa y no por mentir o haberme metido sin autorización en la oficina a buscar expedientes, eran nervios de esos que te dan cuando hablas de alguien… quizás especial…

¡Ya deja ese pensamiento!

-¿Qué querías saber?-Pregunto el agarrando el expediente de Rivaille, claro este estaba escondido en un cajón diferente.

Esa pregunta me dejo sin respuesta. ¿Qué quería saber de Heichou?

-S-Su cumpleaños-Susurre mirando hacia otro lado. De todas las cosas posibles por preguntar, pregunte eso que ya… ya… ya

Esperen… ¿Heichou tiene cumpleaños? Ahora que lo pienso jamás lo festejamos…

-25 de diciembre-Contesto sin siquiera ver el expediente. ¿Se lo sabe de memoria?-¿Estás bien? Tus mejillas están un poco roj…

-Ah bueno muchas gracias Erwin, yo ya me voy jeje. Chau-Y desaparecí corriendo más rápido que nunca.

-¡(-NOM…-

Corrí unos cuantos pasillos mas, todavía no me acostumbraba a esta estúpido castillo y para mi mala suerte me encontré con Eren, choque con él y caí al suelo, los papeles salieron volando.

-T-Taicho-sempai ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto preocupado y ayudándome a parar-Oh sus papeles, la ayu…

Con velocidad súper humana levante los papeles, el parpadeo varias veces.

-Gracias Eren. No te preocupes estoy bien. Nos vemos.

-E-Espere…

Y nuevamente corrí más rápido que nunca. Termine mas metida adentro del castillo, aun mas perdida.

-N-Necesito un respiro…

-¿(-NOMBRE-)-chan?

-¡Kyaaaa!-Grite y me di vuelta. Era Hanji-Me asustaste…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ahora que me doy cuenta termine en el sótano-¿Qué tienes en las manos?

Rápidamente los escondí en mi espalda. ¿No estaba con los titanes?

-N-Nada. Ya debo irme...-Antes de poner huir Hanji me detuvo.

-Espera, Rivaille te estaba buscando.

-Ah, bueno comeré luego. Nos vemos.

¿Cuántas malas suertes tendré hoy? Oh ¿Qué dijo Hanji?... Bueno no debe a ver sido algo importante, me distraje cubriendo los papeles. Nuevamente me perdí en este laberinto, del cual luego haría un mapa. Ya era de noche cuando encontré la puerta de mi cuarto.

¡Por fin en mi cuar…

¡¿Qué?!

-Mocosa te he estado buscando todo el maldito día.

-¿H-H-Heichou? ¿Qué hace en mi cuarto?

Mi mala suerte no podría ser peor este día y en este momento ha sido la peor mala suerte de todas.

-Acaso eres tonta, te dije que te he estado… ¿Qué tienes escondido ahí?-Maldito enano y esos ojos capaces de ver detrás de mi espalda-Déjame ver…

-N-No es de su incumbencia-Dije esquivando sus brazos que intentaban atraparme.

-¡Es una orden déjame ver!

-E-Es un diario… ¡Respete mi privacidad!-Me excuse manteniendo los papeles detrás de mi espalda.

-Ahora me da más curiosidad mocosa-Coloque los papeles encima de mi cabeza extendiéndolos lo más alto posible. Eso me dio risa, pues era tan enano que no llegaba.

-Jaja, es tan bajito que no lle…

No pude terminar mi burla, pues el desgraciado me había golpeado en el estomago haciendo que me haga un ovillo en el suelo por el dolor.

-E-Eso… es jugar… sucio…-Dije poniendo pucheros. Vi como se acercaba para sacar los papeles de mis manos… y entonces tuve una idea…

Los metí en mi sostén **((**O corpiño o ropa interior superior… como quieran decirle XD**))**. Heichou jamás se atrevería a meter sus manos allí. ¡Soy un genio!

-Tsk-Dijo mientras yo sonreía triunfal-Eres una mocosa pervertida…

-¿Mocosa pervertida?-Dije indignada-¡Usted se metió en mi cuarto sin autorización!-Me cruce de brazos.

-¿Crees que con eso me detendrás?

-¿Q-Que?-El se iba acercándome a mí, estaba a dos centímetros de quitarme los papeles, en otras palabras de meter sus manos en mi ropa para sacarme los papeles.

Di un paso hacia atrás y caí sobre la cama, como acción de reflejo lo agarre de su remera. Mis estúpidos reflejos hicieron que Heichou callera encima de mí. Si antes estábamos dos centímetros ahora había 0,0 de distancia, lo cual pasaba mi límite legal de invasión de espacio.

Su respiración era fresca, como una brisa de invierno. Sus manos agarraban mis brazos. Frio. Nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente, sentía calor en mis mejillas. Heichou no pesa mucho, es muy liviano. Sentí mi corazón latir mil por segundo, eso nunca me había pasado antes.

Y entonces vi algo que jamás creí ver, que quizás nunca me lo imagine. Sabía que cosas extrañas pasaban en la vida, cosas mágicas… Pero esto sobrepasa cualquier realidad o sueño.

Las mejillas de Heichou… Estaban ligeramente rojas.

-H-Heichou… U-Usted… S-Sus mejillas…

No me dejo terminar de hablar, con una de sus manos tapo mis ojos.

-C-Cállate…-Murmuro. Impidiéndome seguir viendo su rostro.

Su cuerpo, respiración, personalidad. Todo él era frio. Pero esta teoría se había roto en menos de dos segundos, pues en este momento las mejillas de Heichou estaban rojas, quizás calientes… Quiero averiguar si alguna parte de su cuerpo puede dar calor.

Aun con los ojos tapados por su mano, lleve las mías a sus mejillas. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y sus mejillas estaban calientes. Realmente mi teoría fue tirada fuera de la muralla, Heichou tiene partes cálidas en su cuerpo, se sonroja e impide que alguien lo vea.

M-Maldito enano, eso hace que me sonroje mas. A veces puede ser muy adorable.

-Heichou…-Dije con voz avergonzada y temblorosa-¿P-Puedo ver sus mejillas?

¿Qué más en el es frio y caliente? Quiero saber más sobre él, su pasado, saber sobre su futuro. ¿Tiene sueños? ¿Metas? Tiene pensado luchar toda su vida hasta morir o retirarse para dedicarse a una vida tranquila. ¿Alguna vez pensó en tener una familia? Quiero saber todo sobre él y para cumplir ese objetivo…

El saco su mano de mis ojos.

Y pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por primera vez en mi vida. Sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado, evitaba mirarme fijamente. Reí ligeramente.

-Sabe, tendría que sonrojarse más seguido. Se ve muy lindo así-El me miro sorprendido por esas palabras.

D-Dije que se veía lindo… Ahora siento el triple de calor en mis mejillas. Me tape la cara con las manos. Dije algo sin pensarlo, algo muy vergonzoso…

-Mocosa-Susurro-Ahora déjame ver tus mejillas…

Esas palabras me dejaron pensando por un rato. Era lo justo ¿No? Lentamente saque mis manos. Ahora entiendo porque cuando él me dejo ver sus mejillas miraba hacia otro lado. Ver a esa persona a los ojos hace que te dé un poco de vergüenza te hace sonrojar más y más.

-Tsk-Lo escuche decir-Eres una mocosa que se sonroja por tonterías…

-Mire quien habla…-Dije sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió…

-Oye (-NOMBRE-) Perdón que entre sin tocar pero…

Y Erwin junto con Hanji y Eren aparecieron.

Trague saliva, esta posición era muy comprometedora.

Paso todo en un segundo. Eren tapándose los ojos, muy sonrojados gritando "¡No vi nada!" Hanji cagándose de la risa y a Erwin casi le da un paro cardiaco. Claro que antes de eso, saco a Levi de encima mío y se lo llevo a vaya saber dónde. Lo único que sé es que no apareció hasta el otro día y con un chichón en la cabeza…

"_Quiero saber todo sobre él y para cumplir ese objetivo… Tengo que permanecer a su lado, sin importar que pase. Esa es una promesa que no quiero ni debo romper…"_

* * *

Por fin termine el capitulo! Y me encanto hacerlo! Todo comenzo con un pesimo dia de mala suerte para "Reader" y se arregla con un Sonrojo-Heichou *O* jeje fur Hermosho!

Tambien ando escribiendo el especial de San Valentin... WIIII! (Insertar grito de emocion) Luego les dire si me decido ponerlo en esta historia como un capitulo especial que no tiene nada que ver con la historia (Un capitulo alterno...) o ponerlo como otra historia (No se si me explico bien...) Pero luego les avisare y explicare mejor XD

Gracias por sus Reviews los leo con mucha emocion y ahora publicare el capitulo y entrare en estado "Abrir FanFiction cada 5 minutos paa ver si ya ahi Reviews" jeje.

Saludos (*O*)7 (Al estilo SNK y espero con ansias sus Reviews.. Cambie la carita del saludo!(?) XD


	12. La rara enfermedad

Ohayou! Son las 5:10 am... Se me cierran los ojos por el sueño... Se que tarde mucho pero antes que me coman he la explicacion al final de todo.

**¡Y LEAN HASTA EL FINAL PARA SABER SOBRE EL CAPITULO DE SAN VALENTIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (La llama que llama jaja...oknomalchiste...) y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece (Tengo tanto sueño que hoy no secuestrate a nadie) Me pertenece la historia y las estupideces que digo-escribo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

**((**Lo que este entre doble parentesis negrita sera alguna aclaracion mia o alguna estupidez que se me ocurra**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con letra cursiva o ligeramente inclinada, como quieran llamarlo, seran pensamientos de los personajes y tambien de la protagonista. Se que la mayor parte de la historia la protagonista comenta sus pensamientos, pero algunas palabras quedan mas bonitos de esta forma :)"_

**"Cuando este entre comillas negritas, sera la voz desconocida de ustedes, la protagonista"**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: La rara enfermedad.**

Últimamente he sufrido raros síntoma de los cuales luego me doy cuenta. Es como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo y mi mente luego se entera…

**Flash Back **

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con Hanji a mi lado, iba pensando en las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy.

Podría continuar con "Chicle" después de todo no lo termine. Tengo que ir al pueblo para comprar unos cuantos bocadillos, también un nuevo pantalones, ir a entrenar… ¡Cierto! aparte del té negro ¿Que otro te tomara Heichou? Y ¿Le gustan las cosas dulces? Bueno tiene pinta de no ser de las cosas dulces…

¿Are? Porque termine pensando en el enano. Esto es raro…

No, le deben gustar las cosas amargas. Amargos con amargos…

¡Otra vez pensé en el! ¡Ya sal de mi mente!

-(-N-NOMBRE-)-chan… ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Hanji viéndome como un bicho raro.

-Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estuviste deteniéndote, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a caminar y después te detuviste de nuevo y sacudías diciendo "No no y no"

-Jeje, estoy bien sigamos caminando…-Creo que estoy bien.

-O-Ok

**((**Otro síntoma**))**

-¡Guerrera-chan~!-Dijo muy animado Will-Vamos a ver las estrellas juntos como hacíamos de niños-Sonreía muy contento.

-Lo siento Will, tenía pensado ir a ver a Heichou-El quedo pasmado mientras yo salía por la puerta.

-P-Pero has estado todo el día con él.

-¡El día no es suficiente también quiero estar con el de noche!-¿¡Que mierda acabo de decir?!

**((**Otro síntoma**))**

-Y entonces lo mande a la mierda…-Heichou término de hablar.

-Jajajajajaja ¡Heichou usted están gracioso!-Estaba tirada en el suelo por la risa… Los soldados me miraron y me preguntaron si me encontraba bien. Entre en razón-Cof cof cof, ya me calme. Disculpen-¡En serio que mierda sucede!

**((**Otro síntoma**))**

_Era la hora del desayuno y vi, como siempre, que solo éramos mi familia inventada y yo. Por _esta vez Will también estaba.

-(-NOMBRE-)-chan Aquí hay un lugar para que te sient…

Hanji quedo parpadeando un rato junto con Erwin y Will. Me había sentado al lado de Heichou casi abrazándolo, pegada como una garrapata.

El me miro y rápidamente lo solté.

-Tenía una pelusa en su hombro, de nada-De la que me salve.

**((**Otro síntoma**))**

-¡Oi mocosa!-Rápidamente me di la vuelta y salí corriendo a donde él estaba.

-¿S-S-Si?-Estaba nerviosa y el corazón me latía a mil por segundo ¡Me había llamado!.. Kyaaa!

…

¿Are? Porque me pongo haci…

-Erwin te llama… ¡Oi deja de temblar!

-¡T-T-T-T-Tiemblo de emoción!-Y de nervios. ¡Ya basta!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y no solamente esos, otros como que no puedo sacar a Heichou de mi mente, me dan ataques de tristeza cuando no lo veo y cuando lo veo me aferro a él como una garrapata. También los latidos del corazón, mucho calor en mi cuerpo, me da insomnio el recordar el momento de los sonrojos, me pongo celosa… creo que hasta le reclame de que la taza estaba muy cerca de sus labios, de vez en cuando sufro hemorragias nasales por imaginar a Heichou sin camiseta ¡Ni siquiera sé porque lo imagino así!, veo una flor me recuerda a Heichou, veo la pared y me recuerda a Heichou, veo te negro y luego a Heichou tomándolo, hasta vi popo en el piso y casi vomito… Bueno creo que eso es normal. Ahora el síntoma que más me tortura es el de la depresión y tristeza.

No tengo que olvidarme del reporte para Erwin referido al viaje de Heichou. El enano se fue a Trost por unos días para tener un ojo de La Legión en los soldados que están ayudando allí, algo haci como un espía con poca estatura. Creo que a partir de su partida entro mi depresión…

-Sera mejor que vaya a la enfermería. Solo para verificar que no es un simple resfrió.

Camine hasta el lugar, el doctor dijo que me sentara que pronto vendría ya que tenía que atender con urgencia a un paciente. Me quede sentada en la camilla.

La camilla era bastante alta lo cual me permitía balancear mis pies. Es divertido.

-¿(-NOMBRE-)-chan?-La voz me distrajo.

-Oh Hanji, es raro verte por aquí-Dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Tengo que pedir el expediente médico de Eren. Lo raro es verte aquí despierta y no desmayada.

-Bueno supongo que si…-Hablando de desmayos hace mucho que no escucho esa rara voz…-Es que últimamente he tenido raros síntomas…

-¿Raros síntomas? ¿Es grave?-Estaba un poco preocupada.

-Mmmmm no lo sé pero… Es un poco raro, últimamente ando distraída pensando en cualquier cosa, mi cuerpo se mueve solo…

-No parece grave.

-Espera eso no es todo…

Luego de explicarle los síntomas ella se echo a reír, me enoje un poco.

-No te rías Hanji. Mira si es grave y no hay cura o si muero.

Ella tosió un poco, respiro hondo y se puso seria.

-Lo siento (-NOMBRE-)-chan pero sé que es lo que tienes.

¿Sera grave? Bueno se puso seria de un segundo a otro, debe ser grave.

-Lo que tienes es algo llamado APH. Lo siento…-Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Me preocupe, lo decía en serio. Apreté los puños a mi costado.

-¿Es contagioso? ¿Duele mucho? ¿Tiene cura?-Es como si te dijeran "Morirás pero no comida por un titán, si no por una enfermedad que quizás sea peor" Bueno eso es lo que entendí-¡Explícamelo por favor!

-Es una rara enfermedad que se les da a las chicas de tu edad-¡Oh por el amor a Heichou!... Etto… ¿Por qué dije esa expresión? Usualmente digo ¡Oh por el amor a las murallas! Aunque literalmente las odie…-Es contagioso especialmente sobre aquellas que sufren el mismo nivel de baja CDE que tu. Tendrás que hacerte unos estudios de la vista.

-E-E-Entonces es grave…-Maldición-¿Moriré?

-Depende del tiempo, tendrás que ver cómo van pasando las cosas y a partir de allí veras si mueres o no.

Es una lucha por sobrevivir.

-¿La cura?-Trague saliva preocupada.

-Hay tres curas: Una que no duele mucho y esa es eterna, pero conseguirla es casi imposible. Olvídate de ella-Moriré dolorosamente-La segunda es dolorosa, te hace llorar y no querer ver otra vez la luz del sol, esa será quizás más fácil de conseguir, la tercera es aislamiento completo por 40 días…

Salí corriendo de allí, no quería saber nada más. Escuche que ella me gritaba pero no me di vuelta. Me encerré en mi habitación.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

¿Cuántos días pasaron?

Me auto aislé en cuarentena, si mi enfermedad era contagiosa no quiero que nadie más la sufra.

Había hecho una barricada en la puerta la cual permitía que solo gente autorizada pasara, Will era la única.

-Aquí tienes tu comida Guerrera-chan-Dijo el envuelto en un traje especial para no contagiarlo-Hoy es pollo con arroz, espero que te guste.

-Gracias-Dije mientras tiraba el libro que estaba leyendo como séptima vez-Se ve que esta rico-Murmure deprimida-¿Cómo está el clima afuera? No recuerdo como es el sol.

-Bueno es redondo con colores amarillo, naranja y rojo, también te quema si lo vez directo. Hace calor y… ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-¡NO! Hanji dijo que era contagioso y que la cura era aislamiento completo-Elegí esa opción que parecía mejor que las otras dos.

-Pero… ¿Está funcionando?

-No lo sé, creo que me siento peor que antes…

-Bueno te dejo, nos vemos.

-¡Esp…!-Cerro la puerta-¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres al dejar a tu amiga-heroína a que se muera de una enfermedad que ni ella conoce?!

Abandonada a mi suerte.

La estúpida cuarentena no estaba funcionando cada vez me daban mas de los síntomas que había sufrido antes. No dejo de pensar en esa persona, estoy deprimida por no verla, quiero estrangularla a abrazos, el estomago me da vueltas y me pongo roja…

Esto está empeorando…

Me acosté sobre la cama eh intente dormir, eso me calmaba…

Cerre los ojos y trate de no pensar en nada, pero es en vano su imagen viene a mi rostro. La única persona que me atormenta es…

Heichou.

-Mocosa…

Hasta escucho su voz, siento su fría mano en mi mejilla… y

-¡Itai! ¡Eso me dolió!-Me levante con lagrimas de dolor en mis ojitos.

Hasta siento sus golpes.

…

…

…

Esperen…

¡Lo tengo en frente de mí!

-¿Eh?...-Parpadee para asegurarme que era el enano-¿Heichou?

-Te voy a matar porque te sobrepasas de estúpida-Vestía el uniforme de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, al parecer recién llego de Trost-¡A penas llego y me entero que te autocuarentenaste…-¿Esa palabra existe?-Por creer las mierdas que dice la cuatro ojos!

Wow, ni término de gritarme me pego en la cabeza. Nuevamente.

-¿C-Cómo hizo para entrar?-La puerta solo la podía abrir yo-¿Qué clase de poderes tiene usted?

-Tonta, entre por la ventana. Si estas en cuarentena por lo menos cierra bien la ventana. Niña inútil-La ventana estaba cerrada impidiendo que ni un rayo de sol entrara. Me di la vuelta y vi que la ventana estaba rota. Claro él la rompió y luego paso como si nada.

-¿No está herido?

-Use las cuchillas para entrar, no soy tan torpe como tu-Creo que no dejara los insultos por un rato…

Senti que me inundaban los síntomas, debo evitar contagiar a Heichou.

-¡Heichou salga de aquí!-Cerré los puños a mi costado.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo verlo nunca más ¡Haci que váyase!-Grite y sentí como mis uñas se clavaban en mi piel.

El me miro con su cara de siempre.

-¿Te afecto la falta de luz solar o se te ha avanzado la estupidez? Fuiste engañada por la cuatro ojos de mierda.

-¿Qué?-Ahora si no entiendo un carajo.

-Tsk, eres tan mocosa para no darte cuenta. Escucha porque no pienso repetir esta mierda dos veces. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntar cómo se llama tu rara enfermedad?

Negué con la cabeza y él me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Serás mocosa…-Me regaño-Lo que la cuatro ojos de mierda llamo como APH es un invento de ella que significa "Amor por Heichou"

Incline la cabeza confundida. Vi como su sien se hinchaba por el enojo.

-Y eso de CDE es "Capacidad de enamorarse" Eres una tonta por creer las ocurrencias de la cuatro ojos.

-Heichou no entiendo nada de nada… pero me alegra verlo

-¡Cállate y concéntrate! No estás enferma, tu mente de niña se creyó las historias enfermizas de Hanji y las convertiste en algo que realmente te está afectando… ¡Oi!

-No importa si estoy enferma o no, pero solamente quiero estar a su lado-Sonreí, creo yo, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Gracias Hanji. Entendí que enfermedad tengo. Realmente sufro de APH y espero que no sea contagioso, pues solo quiero que esa enfermedad sea mía.

Entiendo las curas que hay: La primera es conseguir el amor de Heichou haci se convertirá en una cura eterna pero será casi imposible, la segunda es ser rechazada u olvidarme de él.

Elijo la primera cura.

Ya lo había dicho antes que quería saber todo de él y estar con él. Ahora lo confirmo de verdad.

-¡Quiero estar a su lado!-Grite y me abalance sobre él. Lo estaba abrazando.

Me he enamorado de la persona menos pensada de todas las murallas. Levi Rivaille. Lo más sorprendente es que me enamore, cuando en realidad pensé que jamás lo haría, pensé que eso llamado "Amor" no existía.

Tambien decidi lo que haria con los expedientes de Farlan e Isabel. Si quiero el pasado de Heichou tendre que preguntarselo directamente...

* * *

(Insertando bostezo) ¡Tengo sueño! jeje Antes que nada disculpen la demora, ultimamente me ataca el insomnio nocturno (?) y estuve estudiando ya que en dos semanas tengo examen ToT ademas de que no me llegaba inspiracion... Y cada vez tengo nuevas personas que ponen Reviews Muchas Gracias :'D eso me alienta a seguir con esta rara historia XD Espero que les haya gustado el cap (insertando emocion) A mi me gusto (Aunque con que me guste a mi no sirve de mucho XD) ¡Quieros sus opiniones!

Oh! Ya es 14 de febrero... ¿Que tenia que hace hoy? jeje ¡No crean que me olvide del especial! Lo subire mas tarde (En otras palabras cuando abra los ojos) ¡Atentos! porque lo subire como una historia aparte de esta. Vayan a mi perfil de FanFiction y veran que aparte de esta hermosha historia habra otra, bueno esa es la historia del dia de San Valentin de hoy XD ¡Mas vale que les guste!

**A responder Reviews! **

**snowflakes013: **Bienvenida y gracias por tu Review n.n, ¿Haci que te dio risa la poca estatura de Heichou? jeje yo tambien me rei escribiendo esa parte XD No te preocupes por los golpes de Erwin, el enano aguanta hasta el golpe de un colectivo (?) (Perdon el sueño me esta afectando u.u) jeje Gracias por leer la historia y esperare tus Reviews *o* Nos vemos :)

**IZZYspPINES: **Te comprendo los examenes nos arruinan todo ToT Quedate con el suspenso del reloj hasta que escriba el otro cap /(*o*)/ Tambien apareceran el resto del equipo de Reader... Chan-chan-channnnnn (?) ¿Que pasa con mi primera secuestrada que no ponia su Review? Estaba entrando en panico *w* crei que un titan te habia comido o que se yo XD (lo cual es imposible ya que estas secuestrada, pero YOLO) Espero que te agrade el capitulo especial de San Valentin y gracias por tu opinion n.n Cuidate, suerte con los examenes y pagame el dentista!

**BRabbit15**: Si fue demaciado corto pero es lo que me salio (No me gusta hacer los cap cortos.. aunque este tambien salio corto...) Asi que te sonrojaste (=*o*=) jaja que tierna XD Mis padres tambien ya estan convencidos de mi locura cuando les hice la broma de que me casaria con Levi jeje. Cuidate y espero tu Review!

**Elinash1: **Bienvenida! Tripiante... ¿Donde escuche esa palabra?... Se que la escuche en algun lado pero no recuerdo donde, estuve toda la semana pensando XD. Otra Argentina mas /(*o*)/ ¿De que provincia eres? Yo de Jujuy *w* Espero tu review! cuidate XD

. Si me disculpan...

. Ahora me voy a dormir

. ¿Buenos Dias o Buenas Noches?...

Saludos (*o*)7 (Al estilo SNK y espero sus Reviews)


	13. ¡Lo prometo!

OhaKonOya! *Le tiran una manzana a la cabeza y los lectores prenden antorchas con cuchillos* ¡Perdonnnnnnn! TuT La explicación de 50 hojas de acerca de por qué no estuve escribiendo, al final de la historia.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes (y trama de titanes, ustedes entienden) de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y bueno la protagonista tampoco me pertenece. Me pertenece la historia (Ustedes también entienden xD) y las estupideces que digo-escribo.

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES!**

**((**Lo que este entre doble paréntesis negrita será alguna aclaración mía o alguna estupidez que se me ocurra**))**

_"Lo que este entre comillas y con letra cursiva o ligeramente inclinada, como quieran llamarlo, serán pensamientos de los personajes y también de la protagonista. Se que la mayor parte de la historia la protagonista comenta sus pensamientos, pero algunas palabras quedan mas bonitos de esta forma :)"_

**"Cuando este entre comillas negritas, sera la voz desconocida de ustedes, la protagonista"**

* * *

**¡Lo prometo!**

Promesas.

¿Qué son las promesas?

Es cuando las personas quieren forjar la expresión de voluntad al hacer algo por alguien…

Tu prometes, nosotros prometemos, ella promete, el promete…

Yo prometo…

.

.

.

-¡Quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida!-Grite abrazándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Quizás si estés enferma-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-Mejor quédate encerrada un año por lo menos-Y cerró la puerta con un buen portazo.

-P-Pero… ¡¿Y mis sentimientos?!

❤ ❤ ❤. • * `* • .. LevixLectora ¸. • *` * •. ❤ ❤ ❤

Luego de salir del cuarto y perder todo el día tratando de derribar la puerta, me puse en la búsqueda del enano.

Las cosas en mi interior ya estaban claras.

Me gusta Heichou…

No. Este no es simplemente un capricho de gustar de alguien, era más fuerte.

Amo a Heichou…

Y ahora estoy más que segura de eso. Quiero verlo y decírselo, que lo tenga presente en cada momento como yo lo tengo presente a él en mi cabeza.

-Malditos pasillos…-Lleve mis manos a mi corazón, ya estaba cansada de subir y bajar escaleras. Pero eso no importa haci mis piernas no den más lo buscare.

Ya había anochecido, sin darme cuenta mis pies se habían lastimado por tanto andar. Busque por todo el castillo, en el pueblo, debajo de cada piedra, detrás de cada hombre mayor al 1,63 cm, pregunte si lo habían visto pero la respuesta fue la misma "No lo vi". Nada. Si a Heichou se lo trago la tierra era una posibilidad muy grande. Me senté en el suelo por unos minutos.

-Heichou… Es un idiota…

Murmure para mi sola, me levante del lugar del cual estaba descansando y me dirigí al único lugar que no busque, la única esperanza de encontrarlo.

❤ ❤ ❤. • * `* • .. LevixLectora ¸. • *` * •. ❤ ❤ ❤

-No sé porque se me ocurrió que estaría aquí-Dije viendo a la persona sentada bajo el árbol de cerezos.

-Eres una mocosa-Fue lo único que respondió levantándose y quedando muy cerca de mí, se cruzo de brazos y con su típica mirada sin expresión.

-Heichou-No dudare al decir lo que siento, debo tener un buen concepto de mi misma, uno donde implique el ser honesta con mis sentimientos-Se que lo que le diré ahora le resultara una tontería, una locura o cosas sin sentido pero…-Ser sincera conmigo mismo y con el mundo-Yo…

_-"Usted es la persona que más amo en este mundo. Yo me enamore hasta el punto de no poder evitar pensar en otra cosa que no sea usted, quiero estar a su lado sin importar nada… Heichou yo lo amo"_

_.Esas palabras que dije_

_.Eran para mi corazón_

_.Pero él me tendió una trampa y se escaparon de mis labios…_

Los segundos se convertían en horas, las horas en milenios y sin exagerar… Como un momento romántico sacado de un libro de romances fantasiosos…

Los fríos labios de Heichou se juntaban con los míos en un beso, un beso que al igual que los segundos en horas y las horas en milenios demostraba la descripción de tocar el cielo que está por encima de las murallas. De sentirse libre y poder volar como las aves.

Sentía la brisa correr suave y tranquilizante, mi cabello al son de esa misma brisa. Las flores del cerezo volaban hacia al cielo una rara sensación recorrió mi cuerpo como si alguien más estuviera hay, pero eso era una locura no había nadie más que nosotros dos. Los labios de Heichou guiaban el beso, no era una experta en el tema. Para ser sinceros era mi primer beso.

Salvaje con un toque de dulzura, fríos y refrescantes, tenían la magia de sentir que podías tocar la libertad del cielo y sabían a te negro.

Esos eran los labios de Heichou.

Nuestros labios se separaron y mis mejillas estaban rojas y las de el también.

-EE-Etto ...

Los nervios me consumían por dentro. Esto era como un sueño, no nunca habría soñado con esto de solo pensarlo me pondría roja tomate.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que dices luego de un beso? ¿Estuvo bueno? ¿Lo hacemos otra vez? ¿Gracias por el beso?...

-Eres pésima besando-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Mi cara palideció, mis rodillas temblaron y sentía como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo…

-¡P-Para que sepa ese fue mi primer beso!-Grite recuperando aliento-¡Tampoco soy una experta!

-No mientas, esta no es tu primera vez besando. ¡Tienes 17 años! ¿Tan niñita eres?

-¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!-Ahora me moleste-No tiene nada de caballero-Me cruce de brazos con cara gruñona-Luego de besar a una señorita se le agradece por el beso-La verdad no tengo idea si eso se hace, pero la molestia era grade como para pensar claramente.

-Deja de leer cuentos infantiles. Mocosa.

-Malo…-Susurre haciendo pucheros

-Pero, para ser una mocosa de 17 años que no sabe nada de la vida, lo que dijiste podría convencer a cualquier persona que tenga un corazón.

Lo mire con esperanza.

-Lástima que no tengo uno-Heichou tiene un pésimo sentido del humor…

-Eso está mal-Explique-Si usted no tuviera un corazón no me podría haber enamorado de usted-Lleve mis manos juntándolas en mi pecho donde esta mi corazón-Heichou no sé porque, quizás allá sido repentino, pero me enamore hasta el punto de amarlo y no querer irme de su lado-Mis mejillas se sonrojaron-Sentí que nuestros corazones sincronizaban cada vez que los raros síntomas aparecieron. Si usted no tuviera un corazón no existiría esa sincronización. Por ello… por favor…-Apreté mis puños a mi costados-Tal vez no pueda corresponder a mis sentimientos, tampoco quiero obligarlo, pero piense en una posibilidad de que nosotros podamos estar juntos-Agache la cabeza y cerré mis ojos.

-Mocosa tonta-No me dio tiempo a responder o a levantar la mirada. Otra vez me estaba besando.

Esta vez me acorralo contra el árbol, una vez se me termino el aire nuestros labios se separaron. Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y el árbol.

-Si aceptas estar conmigo no podrás retractarte, estarás bajo mis órdenes, serás mía y solamente mía. Tus ojos velita de mocosa tonta, tus sonrojos y sonrisas serán solo para mí. Tus locos inventos me los contaras primero a mí junto con tus problemas e inquietudes. Contaras conmigo para lo que sea y cuando sea. Tienes prohibido irte de mi lado… ¡Serás solo para mí!

Esa fue la primera vez donde vi esa cara de Heichou, una donde sus palabras iban acompañadas con el corazón.

-¡Lo prometo!-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos. No unas de tristeza si no unas de felicidad, nunca había estado más feliz. Sonreía mientras lo abrazaba y susurraba que jamás me alejaría de su lado…

Prometo no alejarme de él, no importa lo que sea. Ni la muerte misma nos separara.

Porque realmente consideraría esto amor de verdad.

**(Continuara...)**

* * *

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no andaba por acá jeje. Tienen derecho a mandarme un Titán para que me coma. Ahora el motivo por el cual no estaba escribiendo eran varios…

Uno de ellos la computadora: En la compu donde solía escribir antiguamente la historia, lamentablemente se rompió (Un minuto de silencio TuT)7 Por los caídos)

El otro motivo es más complicado de explicar, resumiendo seria: No se me ocurría nada que escribir y mis ánimos andaban muy malos, estar en ese estado de no poder escribir y tener un bloqueo de escritor (Si ya sé, yo y mis raras enfermedades xD) Obligarme a escribir en ese estado es hacer que las cosas me salgan mal. Por ello había dejado por un tiempo de escribir.

¡PERO! No pienso dejarlo (o por lo menos no dejar un tiempo tan largo sin actualizar algo) Si bien hay veces donde no tengo inspiración o me topo con un Muro María imposible de escalar, no quiero abandonar las historias que empiezo. Se lo horrible que es empezar una historia y que no la terminen… Es por ello que si bien no actualizare todos los días, todas las semanas no piensen que dejare la historia inconclusa.

Me pondré el equipo Tridimensional y escalare ese muro para no abandonar las historias que amo escribir (Yo y mis explicaciones al estilo Shingeki No Kyojin xD)

Sé que soy complicada y seria como pedirles que "Aguanten mis caprichos, cambios de humor, etc" Es mucho pedir… Pero así de rara soy XD Perdonar TuT

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Esperen el otro capítulo para ver que pasara con Heichou–besos-locos 7u7

PD: Por si quieren leer otras cosas (A parte de SnK) Estaré escribiendo de otros animes… (Publicidad :v) Así que pueden pasarse por mi perfil de FanFiction y ver si les agrada alguna. Es gratis y hay galletitas (ok, lo segundo no!)

Saludos (*o*)7 (Al estilo SNK… Qué lindo se siente volver a apretar las letras del teclado u)


End file.
